


Decision

by KiraKillian



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKillian/pseuds/KiraKillian
Summary: — Видели бы вы себя моими глазами: солдатики в жестяной броне, звери, что воют о чести, "все за одного". Радуйтесь – ничто не вечно. ©Сильвана Ветрокрылая
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Это переезд с другого сайта. Так что чуть позже будут добавлены персонажи и тэги.

Все закончилось раньше, чем Андуин предполагал. После победы над Н'зотом не прошло и недели. Нет, безусловно, он догадывался, что королева банши объявится совсем скоро. Но на быструю победу рассчитывать не приходилось. А после увиденного у врат Оргриммара, не верилось и в месть Генна с Тирандой. После появления у королевы банши необычных сил вряд ли кто мог предположить теперь, что кто-то сможет ее одолеть в одиночку. Были, конечно, умельцы, кричавшие что, будь они чуть ближе к ней на пару шагов, то победили бы королеву банши одним выстрелом.

Очередной вечер в замке Штормграда закончился с приходом Джайны и важными новостями. Как оказалось, верховная жрица сдержала свое обещание и совершила свою месть, выследила банши и взяла ее в плен. Джайна пояснила только то, что королеву взяли среди руин Лордерона, и что им немедленно нужно быть там. Вряд ли банши продержат долго. Нужно было успеть поговорить, пока кто-то из жаждущих ее головы не исполнил свое желание. Пускай она и была убийцей, но Андуин хотел бы услышать от нее хоть один ответ на многочисленные вопросы, порождённые ее деяниями.

Джайна перенесла их в Лордерон, но как оказалось уже поздно. Среди руин и пыли их встретил радостный Генн, сообщил пренеприятнейшую весть о том, что прикончить банши лично он не смог, однако умудрился оторвать голову парочке ее лоялистов включая ее верного пса, Натаноса. В душе Генн, наверное, понимал, что не одолел бы банши лично, и довольствовался малым. Всю “грязную” же работу сделала Тиранда. По рассказу Седогрива, Ветрокрылая и сказать ничего не успела, а уже получила три стрелы в грудь, после чего Тиранда уничтожила ее с помощью силы Элуны. Больше он сказать ничего не мог, не особо вглядывался и был занят Гнилостенем. Но судя по следам на земле и даже на каменных плитах, сила что уничтожила королеву банши была просто огромной. Настолько что мёртвое тело почти сразу превратилось в серую пыль. От этого Андуин напрягся, зная силы эльфийки и ее возможности банши можно было предположить, что она просто сбежала. Но тут уже сама Тиранда заверила что дело сделано, а ставить под вопрос слова верховной жрицы не приходилось.

Солнце уже давно опустилось за горизонт, парочка магов, что прибыли сюда по первому зову, освятили местность. Сухая земля с кое-где пробивающимися сухими растениями. Жизни, как таковой, не было в этих землях уже давно. Среди каменных развалин лежала парочка свежих трупов следопытов. Те, кто не пал от стрел воительниц или не растерзаны воргенами, оказались в цепях. Но живых лоялистов оказалось чуть больше, чем уже павших. Предали ли они банши тем, что не умерли рядом с ней, кто знает. Произошедшее здесь не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Иногда такое бывает, когда после смерти полководца, солдаты перестают сражаться. Можно было сказать, что только смерть их рассудит.

Андуин пытался разглядеть на их серых лицах, хоть толику сожаления, грусти или еще чего-нибудь. Но живые лоялисты не выглядели грустно, вероятно, скучающими, но не более. Что удивительно только сейчас среди отрекшихся и тёмных следопытов были и парочку тех, кто еще не умирал, парочка кровавых эльфов и даже орк.  
«Мертвой госпоже служили многие, нам нужно быть теперь аккуратными, некоторые захотят отомстить за нее» промелькнуло в мыслях Андуина.

-Отправьте всех пленных в тюрьму, мы допросим их позже – единственный лидер орды, что присутствовал здесь, Лор'темар Терон.

-Разве мы можем позволить Орде забрать этих преступников. – Генн Седогрив был не слишком доволен, возможно, не утолив желание лично оторвать голову королеве банши, он планировал отыграться на ее последователях. – Тиранда, они должны быть казнены. За их деяния и поддержку мертвой суки.

\- Как бы вы ни хотели, Король Седогрив. Темные следопыты были подданными Кель'Таласа, а впоследствии орды. Мы и сами можем их наказать. - Лорд-регент не планировал становиться свидетелем убийств, сегодня. Его прошлое как следопыта сыграло на его чувствах, и он не желал казнить некогда своих собратьев.

\- Пусть забирает, и делает с ним, что захочет. Мы сделали то, что обещали. – Тиранда находилась поодаль от то всех, но  
сейчас вышла к свету. Ее глаза все также закрывала пелена тьмы. – Мертвая королева пала. А сейчас я бы хотела вернуться к своему народу. – Жрица не выглядела довольной случившимся, в глубине души она понимала, что месть съедает ее изнутри. Сейчас было рано судить к чему это приведёт, но тот факт, что смерть банши не принесла ей никого облегчения, где-то на задворках сознания заставляло жрицу задумываться о своих деяниях.

\- Ночные эльфы подпишут мир, Андуин, собери совет и скажи всем, кто закончил правление банши. – Тиранда сразу же последовала обратно в тень, к темным силуэтам в которых можно было узнать других ночных воительниц.

Ночные эльфы почти мгновенно растворились в тенях. Пленные были уведены эльфами крови, и оставшиеся лидеры начали расходиться. На лицах многих не было ни капли положительных эмоций. Но смысла оставаться не было и Андуин решил возвращаться в Штормград.

\- Генн, ты не пойдёшь с нами. – старый волк, казалось был единственным, кто был счастлив в эту минуту.

\- Нет, я планирую сделать сегодня кое-что другое

\- Что же?

\- Выпить, Андуин. Лучшего бренди что есть на Азероте.


	2. Глава 1

×××

— Значит мы действительно заключаем мир. – Тралл не до конца верил во все происходящее. Казалось, совсем недавно отношения между ордой и альянсом накалились до предела из-за действий Гарроша. А сейчас уже и легион позади, и древнего бога умертвили, да и королева банши отправилась к праотцам.

-Ночные эльфы все еще будут иметь претензии к орде, но сейчас раз уж правление королевы банши окончено, перемирие будет необходимо всем нам –ночных эльфов на совете представляла Шандриса, приёмная дочь Тиранды, от который снова не было ничего слышно. – Мой народ понёс огромные потери. И нам необходим мир. Сожалею, что мы не смогли заключить его раньше.

-Тиранда, сказала тогда что подпишет договор только кровью банши.

-Чтож тогда я рада что ее тело превратилось в пыль. Эта война унесла слишком много жизней и продолжать этот акт агрессии не имеет смысла. Но все же как мы теперь будем поступать. У многих народов есть притязания на территории и неразрешённые конфликты. – Шандриса была действительно не такой как Тиранда, видимо, война заставила ее пересмотреть свои взгляды в отношении орды. Она не горела местью и ненавистью. Лишь желанием продолжить жить и больше не видеть, как ее дом горит.

\- Будем созывать совет и решать эти вопросы по мере поступления. – внешне Андуин был совершенно спокоен, но его сердце выбивало пару сотен ударов минуту. Он и сам не мог поверить во все происходящее, словно его несбыточная мечта оказалась ближе, чем мог себе представить. Вот она совсем рядом, только руку протяни. Они так долго шли к этому. И вот уже сейчас над ними больше не было никаких угроз. Войны закончены, конфликты будут улажены. Жизнь продолжится. И теперь же они были обязаны зубами вцепиться в этот мир и не позволить всему снова повторяться.

\- Хорошо, тогда я бы хотела знать, что будет с темными следопытами, поднятыми из ночных эльфов. Они часть моего народа, но примут ли их теперь. – ночная эльфийка задумалась, а потом продолжила. – Да, и в принципе со всеми отрекшимися. Слышала, кто-то явившийся из света займет место королевы отрекшихся.

-Не думаю, что она станет их королевой. Калия сейчас с ними, но не все готовы ее принять. Сейчас темные следопыты вернуться Луносвет. –в разговор вмешался лорд-регент кровавых эльфов, в это утро был явно в лучшем настроении чем, в тот вечер в Лордероне. – Мы присмотрим за ними. Но что-то действительно нужно решать с отрекшимися. Их вряд ли примут живые. Часть из них действительно последует за Калией, но что будет с теми, кто откажется. А еще есть лоялисты сидящие по разным тюрьмам.

\- Нам стоит дать им время. Часть из них изменит свое мнение чуть позже, когда их траур по темной госпоже пройдет. - Тралл вступившийся за отрекшихся, не был большим поклонником мертвых, однако они были частью орды и сражались рядом с ними на равных. – Думаю мы отпустим некоторых из них, чуть позже.

-Отпустите!!- молчавший до этого момента Генн Седогрив, что предпочел не участвовать в обсуждении и скрыться в углу в удобном кресле со стаканчиком чего-то горячительного. Был, мягко говоря, недоволен таким поворотом. – Пусть эти упыри гниют в тюрьмах, а лучше еще и следопытов туда же.

\- Тише, король. При все моем уважении к вам, среди мертвых много тех, кто не был доволен королевой банши, но сделать ничего не мог. Андуин, насколько я знаю, уже большая часть отрекшихся была поднята самой банши, нежели Артасом . У них уже больше повода ненавидеть свою бывшую госпожу нежели всех окружающих – Странно слышать защиту отрекшихся от ночной эльфийки. Возможно, она все еще хотела вернуть часть убитых ночных эльфов пускай и в изменённом виде. А может просто пережившая столько страданий Шандриса решила не допускать еще больше смертей со стороны тех, кто и так должен быть в могилах. – Просто оставим их в покое. Пусть восстановят свой город, а мы свой. После этой войны нам много что нужно отстраивать и восстанавливать.

\- Шандриса, разве можно восстановить то, что было утрачено в Тельдрассиле.

\- Нет, нельзя, мы и дальше будем оплакивать павших. Но ради живых мы готовы на все. Хватит уже смертей. Пусть этот мир длится как можно дольше.

Совет лидеров закончился ближе к вечеру, когда многие вопросы были улажены. В большинстве своем все остались довольны, за исключением высших эльфов, что не желали видеть эльфов крови. Даже Генн Седогрив, которому обещали совместными силами восстановить и очистить Гилнеас. Все за исключением зандаларских троллей подписали мирный договор. Но на сегодняшний день все военные действия прекращены. Завтра для народов скорее всего будет праздник. А установленные договорённости и обещания начнут исполняться.

Некоторые лидеры сразу покинули город. А кто-то еще останется в Штормграде на несколько дней. Но это безусловно был хороший знак. Орда и Альянс не ссорятся, а мирно празднуют в тавернах. Андуин надеется, что теперь сражения не ждут их в ближайшие годы, а лишь торговля и восстановление разрушенных территорий. Легион, Королева банши, Древние боги. Все это стало последней точкой. Живые и мертвые устали. Устали от постоянной ненависти и смерти.

Единственное что заставляло молодого короля думать, а не прибывать во снах. Были слова парочки слишком разговорчивых лоялистов мёртвой эльфийки. Они до последнего уверяли что у той был какой-то план, и он осуществиться.

В голове мелькала лишь одна фраза, кинутая тем лоялистом.

«Все будут служить смерти»

×××

Среди подвыпивших господ и воевод, увлечённых обсуждением своих прошлых побед. Мало кто заметил пропажу юного короля, что решил покинуть празднества и уединиться в кабинете. Это безусловно был шикарный пир с морем алкоголя и закусок. Дворфы уже в сотый раз пытаются объяснить подвыпившим оркам разницу между ними и гномами. Но что-то подсказывало что членам орды просто нравилось бесить благородных бородатых господ.

Штормград в эту ночь был переполнен различными народами. Ночные эльфы пытались сдерживаться и не огрызаться на каждого эльфа крови. И даже наг. Андуин не сразу поверил своим глазам, но после смерти Н'зота и освобождения королевы Азшары от его власти, наги пожелали посетить их сухопутных сородичей. Расы Азерота что десятилетия не прекращали войну с друг другом, сейчас вполне мирно сосуществовали друг с другом и находили общий язык. Даже сегодняшнее письмо от принцессы Таланджи не нарушало этот хрупкий мир. Зандаларская принцесса, что отказалась подписывать договор, высказала в послании все свои претензии к Джайне, но также заверила что не будет ввязываться в конфликты. Пока что.

-О, мой мальчик, а ты почему здесь? – на плече Андуина легла тяжёлая рука старого волка. – Совсем грустный. Ты чего спрятался от то всех.  
Генн Седогрив был как никогда весел в этот день. Несмотря на все его претензии к орде в прошлом, сейчас ему это не мешало пить бок о бок с ними и вспоминать былое.

\- Ты, не поверишь. Тут крохотные лисятки бегали. Я думаю, что за живность. А оказалось вульперы. Маленькие и пушистые, но глотку могут перегрызть на раз. – Генн расхохотался. – Я на одного чуть не наступил. Такие прелестные.

Седогрив развалился в соседнем кресле.  
\- И все же, чего ты здесь прячешься?

\- Настроения для веселья нет.

\- Вот оно как. А я думал ты больше всех хотел перемирия. И вот оно на блюдечке. Радоваться, да и только. 

\- Есть еще проблемы. Зандалары и лоялисты. Ты сам то, что такой весёлый.

\- А почему я должен грустить. Мир жив. Мертвая сука, прости свет, мертва. Ее валькир забрала Эйр. Значит не воскреснет. А большего мне и не надо. – на секунду лицо Генна искривила самодовольная улыбка, но через мгновение он снова приобрёл мечтательный вид и уставился куда-то то вдаль – знаешь, а Таэлия в сейчас в штормграде. – невзначай произнёс старый король.

\- Нет, Генн, я знаю куда ты клонишь. – Андуин не был настроен на этот разговор. Ему казалось, что он еще тогда все доходчиво объяснил. Но как оказалось старый волк все не мог угомониться.

\- Ну почему нет то. Девушка она молодая, красивая, храбрая. Юная воительница с молотом наперевес. Чем не пара. 

Андуина никогда не устраивал план с его женитьбой. Еще будучи принцем, он понимал ответственность, возложенную на него. Но жениться все же хотел по любви. Пускай его родители и доказывали, что брак по расчёту приводит к любви, но рисковать так не хотел. Боясь, что между ним и супругой может так и не зажечься искра. Или что еще хуже она могла быть односторонней. Будучи ребёнком, он часто видел дворян что были недовольны друг другом или откровенно ненавидели супруга. Это было ужасно. Обиженные судьбой, но не деньгами, люди были несчастны.

\- Но ты король, и рано или поздно это должно случится.

\- Генн, я как никто другой знаю это. Но нет я не собираюсь жениться на ней. -Андуин лишь слегка повысил голос. Говоря более жестко.   
На лице воргена проскальзывает недоумение.

\- Все равно не понимаю почему нет.

\- Хорошо, Генн, -раздраженно ответил Андуин - А с чего ты взял что Таэлия сама согласиться выйти за меня замуж. Ты уверен, что ее сердце не отдано какому-то рыцарю или может быть даме. А может она просто не хочет замуж. – король вздохнул, продолжив. – У королевы много обязанностей и правил, мало кто согласиться им следовать.

\- Ладно, оставлю вопрос с твоей свадьбой на лучшие времена. – Генн опустился в кресле ниже усаживаясь удобнее. - Но все же пока ты молод не затягивай со свадьбой.   
\- Свадьба? Ты женишься? –неожиданно в разговор ворвалась Джайна – Андуин? Я чего-то не знаю? 

Волшебница, недоумевая уставилась на короля. Сейчас Джайна была не в ее костюме с корсетом. а в более удобном и легком платье. А ее волосы, обычно заплетённые в косу волосы сегодня были распущены. Но в руках все также был ее посох. 

\- Джайна, нет. Это так на будущее. – отмахнулся Андуин.

\- Ну ладно, поверю тебе. Но если что я хочу знать это первой – женщина призадумалась на секунду - Ну хотя бы одной из первых.   
Джайна по-доброму улыбнулась и потрепала короля по пшеничным волосам. В последнее время ее лицо не часто украшала улыбка. Происходящее на Азероте в последние лет 15 совсем не позволяли радоваться. 

\- Чего же вы здесь спрятались от всех. Я думала, ты, Генн не против выпить в последнее время. 

\- Может быть. Но пить всю ночь за мир и дружбу мой возраст уже не позволяет. - ответил Генн, глядя на Джайну полузакрытыми глазами. Вероятно, из-за обилия крепкого алкоголя, в последние дни, короля воргенов так быстро клонило в сон. – Ты сама-то что не веселишься с другими. 

\- Я бы с радостью, но мне надо идти. Я пришла проверить вас и попрощаться. Дела не терпят отлагательств. – Джайна выпрямилась. Голубой кристалл в ее посохе слегка заискрился, но тут же погас. 

-Какие дела? – было не удивительно, что Джайна не стала долго оставаться на празднике. Волшебница никогда не была большой любительницей пирушек. Но Андуин был удивлен, какие дела могут быть у волшебницы сейчас. В столь поздний час. 

\- Я вернусь к Дереку и Калии. Нужно присмотреть за ними. Некоторые отрекшиеся признали Калию, но много тех, кто может представлять опасность. 

\- Но разве то факт, что главная волшебница альянса прибывает рядом с ними не будет оцениваться как угроза. – Андуин точно знал, что отрекшиеся для Джайны не проблема. Но накалять обстановку не было смысла. Сейчас хоть многие уже приняли перемирие и смирились с ним. Но пройдут года перед тем, как альянс и орда установят крепкие и нерушимые отношения. 

\- Я постараюсь быть тихой и незаметной. – Джайна неловко улыбнулась. – Просто хочу побыть рядом с братом.

\- Тихой и незаметной? И это говорит женщина что притащила к воротам мертвяков целый корабль. – усмехнулся себе под нос Генн, прибывавший на гране реальности и сна.

Джайна закатила глаза и продолжила шепотом. – Не знала, что он так легко засыпает. Вот видишь Андуин что с мужчинами делает алкоголь. – Женщина развернулась на каблуках и направилась к дверям кабинета. – Не засиживайся допоздна. Может ты уже и взрослый, но хороший сон тебе не помешал бы. 

И то верно. В последнее время Андуин был не в лучшем состоянии. На лице пролегли серые тени. Прибавляя к возрасту Андуина несколько лет. Возможно все случившееся за последние несколько дней слишком сильно повлияли на него. Но король не хотел спать, вернее не чувствовал усталости. Лишь пустоту внутри. Казалось бы, цель, которую он лелеял несколько уже несколько лет достигнута. Но легче не стало. Такое уже было. Когда погиб Вариан, наследник престола почти неделю ходил с этой пустой внутри, не до конца веря в происходящее. 

Андуин поднялся со своего места и огляделся. Все в кабинет было на своих местах. За окном становилось все тише. Часть празднующих разошлась по домам. Ну раз уж Андуин не собирался праздновать, то и ему стоило отправиться отдыхать. Лишь с третьего раза ему удалось добудиться до Генна и уговорить его не оставаться в кресле, а пойти в мягкую и теплую постель. 

По пути до своих покоев, королю встретились лишь пару стражников и парочка ругающихся на лестнице эльфов. Невысокая эльфийка крови пыталась активно что-то донести до своего спутника, являющегося ночным эльфом. Но благодаря планировке замка королю удалось обойти их остаться незамеченным. Меньше всего Андуину хотелось смущать кого-то своим присутствием. 

Уже лежа в своей постели, юный король вновь прокручивал в своей голове все предыдущие дни и события. Мысленно отмечая про себя детали что не ускользнули от него. Напряжённые отношения между лидерами, но также и влюблённые взгляды некоторых. Возможно многие уже мысленно попрощались со своими жизнями во время свержения вождя и борьбы с Н'зотом и просто решил больше не откладывать и не скрывать свои чувства. А может это из-за новых союзов, на долгое существование, которых рассчитывает весь Азерот. Находясь в раздумьях, король даже не заметил, как погрузился в сон. 

На утро он не сможет вспомнить что ему снилось, да и снилось ли вообще хоть что-то.   
Однако настроение было уже чуть лучше.


	3. Глава 2

Для обычных граждан сейчас лучшее время. Почти все границы стерлись, путешествия и торговля начинают развиваться с новой силой. Но для короля снова началось свое скучное время в жизни. Вечные заседания знати, что имеет свои собственные желания и планы на обогащения от новых открывшихся возможностей. Но совсем не желает поднимать жалования солдатам и командирам. Фермеры переживают из-за потерянного урожая и территорий. Некоторые жители лордерона что нашли свой дом в Штормграде, теперь закидывают короля своими письмами с недовольством о потерянных землях Лордерона. И угрожают что пойдут возвращать свое королевство. Но, к сожалению, или к счастью, таких было мало. И их угрозы были лишь пустым звуком. Ведь большая часть лордеронцев так и не покинули свой дом. А сейчас обитает на территории орды. Возможно Андуину снова нужно устроить встречу между отрекшимися и живыми. Сейчас их лидером стала Калия, а значит никакой угрозы они не будут представлять. Хотя, вероятно, не стоит этого делать пока что. Если Калия и отрекшиеся пожелают этого, то сами обратятся к нему. Да и что-то подсказывало что для этого еще рано. У многих еще свежи в памяти события на горе Аратии. А банши мертва от силы несколько недель. И устраивать такие поспешные встречи будет не очень правильно.

Сейчас основной опасностью могли оказаться лишь лоялисты бывшего вождя. Что укрылись по самым темным углам Азерота. Большая часть из них после всех событий у Огриммара не афишировали свою позицию, а если и поддерживали банши, то только тайно.   
Большую же опасность представлял сейчас азерит. Хоть его добыча и была быстро прекращена, но все же неизвестно сколько этого минерала разошлось по Азероту. И не известно, кто и как его захочет использовать. Несмотря на все знания и возможности азерит не был изучен до конца. 

После множества советов и подписаний договоров, наступило время всех лидеров вернуться к своим народам и решать их проблемы. Многие восстанавливали утраченные территории и города, заготавливали припасы. Так что о личных встречах с многими из них в стенах Штормграда, не могло быть и речи. Возможно чуть позже Андуин снова посетит своих старых друзей. 

После освобождения древнего бога и победы над ним, нужно было поговорить с Магни и узнать точно о состоянии планеты. Все же и добыча азерита и постоянные войны, еще и разбушевавшийся древний бог. Все это могло нанести планете урон и стать угрозой для всей жизни на Азероте. 

Но писем от него он пока не получал. Хотя многие из лидеров за прошедшую неделю, как будто сочли своим долгом отчитаться за свои действия. После подписания мира, почти все лидеры перестали вести «подковерную игру». Ну или хотя бы не слишком сильно уделяют ей внимание. И теперь стараются сообщать другим о своих планах, чтоб никто не посмел увидеть в них угрозу или скрытый мотив. Перемирие было достигнуто слишком большой ценой. Если пару недель назад Андуин считал все происходящее «миром». То обдумав все и вспомнив историю Азерота, он начал вновь в своих мыслях называть это перемирием. Как бы там ни было, жизнь на их планете весьма циклична. Мирное время сменяется бесконечными войнами. Войны заканчиваются перемирием, а потом кто-нибудь его нарушает и все начинается заново. Это безумно расстраивало, но король понимал, что не все зависело от него. И пускай некоторое время он считал себя виновным во многом что произошло за последние пару лет. Сейчас он понимал, что повлиять на королеву банши было просто невозможно. Слишком хитрая и скрытная. Кто знает, что она ещё приготовила для азерота, если бы Тиранда не убила ее. 

В своих мыслях Андуин отмечает, что уже не раз при упоминании банши вслух или про себя, он не мог заставить себя звать ее по имени. Нет, он не боялся ее. Раньше, еще при ее «жизни» он без проблем звал ее по имени, но сейчас не мог. Возможно, не хотел тревожить разбитую душу, некогда хорошей женщины. Все же при ее жизни она не была такой, а то, кем она стала после смерти не заслуживает носить имя героя Кель'Таласа. Может это и к лучшему. 

Большую часть дня Андуин находился, разгребая накопившуюся почту. Казалось, что письмам разгневанных матерей, скорбящих о своих сыновьях не было конца. Но когда они заканчивались, начинались письма от разгневанных торговцев, что недовольны налогами и пошлинами. А за ними шли фермеры чей урожай погиб. Казалось, каждый человек в Штормграде, в чей жизни произошло что-то плохое посчитал своим долгом написать об этом королю. Из-за чего каждый день Андуина начал превращаться в ужасающую рутину. В какой-то степени он начинал скучать по военным походам. Но уж точно не по самой война. Но по возможности выйти за стены Штормграда, изучить новые места, встретить новых людей. 

С утра до обеда письма, после обеда жалобы. А перед сном отчеты. И так почти неделю. За это время Джайна уже успела разобраться с некоторыми своими делами и вернуться снова в Штормград. По ее словам, отрекшиеся, приняли Калию с подозрением. Но угроз никаких не проявили. Но Генн Седогрив не позволил Джайне насладиться городом штормов и пости сразу утащил ее в Гилнеас, помогать ему с восстановлением. От тех отрекшихся что оставили свою темную госпожу было получено много знаний о чуме. Включая ту которой был залит весь Гилнеас. Как оказалось, разработка, доработка и изменение чумы, что так рьяно использовала банши в битвах, происходила постоянно. Так что и сами отрёкшиеся понемногу искали способы уничтожения собственной чумы. Ведь даже если план королевы банши был в том, чтобы залить весь Азерот чумой, после этого, его бы в любом случае пришлось очищать. Ведь чума была опасна и для отрёкшихся, и для самой банши. В какой-то степени это помогло очистить репутацию отрекшихся в глазах Генна. Пускай он уже пару лет назад понял, что ошибался насчет некоторых из них. Сейчас был готов смириться даже с бывшими лоялистами банши. 

Сегодня ближе к полудню, кабинет короля наконец нашла Валира. Невысокая эльфийка крови всегда умудрялась появляться неожиданно. Так и сейчас. Андуин покинул кабинет лишь на пару минут. А когда вернулся на комоде уже сидела эльфийка в ярко красной броне. Сдвинув пару книг и статуэток на край, она сидела, закинув ногу на ногу. 

-Ты опять в своих книжках, юный король. – ее голос всегда звучал немного насмешливо. Несмотря на то, что Валира являлась эльфийкой крови и для многих в альянсе она могла восприниматься враждебно. Даже пару раз стража пыталась ее задеть, но за несколько минут и парочку ударов понимали, что иметь с ней дело было весьма опасное. На момент своего первого появления в Штормграде еще совсем юная эльфийка не боялась дерзить даже Вариану. 

\- Это не книжки, а отчёты. И да я очень занят. – на сегодняшний день короля уже не пугали неожиданные появления девушки рядом с собой. Хотя первое время он действительно вздрагивал, когда неожиданно находил девушку в красной броне где-то поблизости. Так что, завидев ее вновь в своем кабинете, он не подал вида, а вновь вернулся к своим бумагам. 

\- Хватит вести себя как старпёр. Ты молод, а фиолетовые синяки под твоими глазами уже напоминают бездну. Выйди прогуляйся. – возможно Валира и не была на много старше его, однако это не мешало даже ей иногда проявлять материнскую заботу. Или же король альянса обладал особым шармом, что каждая девушка и женщина вокруг него считала своим долгом заботиться о нем как о ребенке. 

\- Старпёр? Напоминаю ты разговариваешь со своим королём. И это важные бумаги, с которыми я должен ознакомится. – Андуин постарался сделать свой голос карикатурно грозным, но сам же потом расплылся в улыбке. 

\- Я помню своего короля десятилетний юнцом что бегал по замку с луком и был угрозой разве что белкам в саду. Хотя постой. Ты в них так не разу и не попал. – личный шпион короля никогда не упустит возможность подколоть своего короля. 

\- Потому что убивать только ради веселья это плохо. - ответил король, про себя вспоминая ранее упомянутые события. 

\- Конечно-конечно, мой король. – саркастично парировала Валира - Так почему ты все еще тут. Прогулялся бы с Гневионом. Твои письма и отчеты подождут. 

\- У него есть свои дела. – После событий с Н'Зотом, Анудин узнал, чем занимался все это время его друг. Как оказалось, последние пару лет он искал способы справится с шепотом и влиянием древнего бога. В их первую встречу он даже не узнал черного принца. И до последнего старался ставить под сомнения каждое его слова. Но своими действиями и помощью черный дракон смог доказать свои благие намерения. 

\- Надеюсь он ничего не замышляет. – Валира поднялась со своего места и в пару шагов преодолела путь к столу короля. Несколько мгновений он разглядывала бумаги и письма с официальными печатями. - Что за письмо? Кул-тирас? – девушка указала на распечатанное письмо что лежало на краю стола. 

\- Да. 

\- И что не так на Кул-тирасе? 

\- Это от Таэлии. 

\- О, та, что дочь Болвара Фордрагона. Рыцаря Штормграда павшего у вратаря гнева, а потом занявшего ле… – эльфийка не успела закончить фразу, как была прервана королем. 

\- Да, она. И это секрет. О котором знают лишь несколько человек. 

\- А я ничего и не знаю. – Валира замотала головой в подтверждение своим словам, снова включая свои актерские навыки. Но тут же сменила тон на более игривый. - Так что же ей нужно от нашего молодого и одинокого короля. – сказала эльфийка, делая акцент на предпоследнем слове. 

\- И ты туда же. – шепнул себе по нос Андуин. – нет, ей нужна только информация об отце.

\- И все? – эльфийка не скрывала своего расстройства. - Что ж Генн будет расстроен. Он ведь пытается тебя женить на каждой молодой особе в твоем окружении.

\- Именно, уже сколько твержу ему оставить меня в покое. Но как-то безрезультатной. 

\- Он боится, что ты решишь жениться не даме, а на Гневионе но не решается спросить и опровергнуть свои подозрения.

\- Правда? Он свои идеи со свадьбой немного по-другому оправдывал. – возможно это объясняло неприязнь со стороны старого волка по отношению к черному принцу. Андуин мысленно отметил про себя, что нужно будет больше не ссылаться на желание жениться по любви. Ведь его слова действительно могли быть немного неправильно поняты. Нужно как-то поговорить с Генном и утрясти некоторые моменты. 

\- Ну к слову вокруг тебя и правда много слухов. 

\- Стоит ли мне о них волноваться. – в свое время Андуин действительно познакомился с некоторыми нелицеприятными слухами в свою сторону, когда был почти что ребёнком. Интересно насколько же эти слухи изменились за столько лет. 

\- Конечно, нет. Так всякий бред о Гневионе. Или твоему родстве с Артасом. А ну может еще парочку слухов о Саурфанге и Бейне. А так ничего интересного. – отмахнулась девушка. Стараясь про себя больше не вспоминать некоторые из вещей что, слышала в сторону короля. 

\- Что ж странно это все слушать. Но, к слову, у нас с Менетилами, действительно есть общие предки. А парочку поколений назад королевой Штормграда стала лордеронская принцесса.

Это не было чем-то странным, все человеческие королевства имеют общих предков. А правящие династии не раз заключали выгодные политические браки между собой. Так что в какой-то степени все правители людских королевств родственники. 

\- Боюсь тут не о такой давней связи родов, а о самой ближайшей. 

Андуин понял о каких слухах говорит Валира. Но такие вещи порочат честь его матери и память его отца. Хотя были те, кто действительно замечал сходство между ним и принцем Лордерона. Но про себя Андуин отмечал, что кроме светлых волос и голубых глаз, сходства между ними не было. Ну может еще не самое лучшее владение мечом. 

\- Нет. В этом нет смысла. Вокруг королей всегда есть слухи и недоброжелатели. – На этот раз голос Андуина действительно звучал холодно и грозно. 

\- Ладно. – Валира постаралась сразу же сменить тему. - Я спросить хотела. Не знаешь куда Матиас Шоу делся?

Андуин улыбнулся от воспоминаний, как рыжеволосый глава ШРУ завладел сердцем юной эльфийки. – Боюсь, нет. Некоторые свои перемещения он не сообщает мне сразу. Все же шпионская деятельность подразумевает некоторую скрытность. 

-Ладно. Хотела с ним поговорить, а он все время убегает. - сказала девушка с возмущением. Решая больше не топтаться у стола короля, а вернуться к своим делам. Видимо это был единственный вопрос, ответ на который она хотела получить от короля. Однако направляясь к двери, она не прекратила свое возмущение в сторону мужчины. – Хожу тут. Ищу его. А он убегает, как дети малые. 

Анудин не прекратил улыбаться даже когда дверь за ней закрылась, оставляя короля вновь наедине с бумагами. Все же Валира умела дарить хорошее настроение, пускай и не специально. 

Вечером того же дня Андуин услышал стук в дверь своего кабинета. Но открыв дверь не увидел никого, лишь закрывая дверь зацепился взглядом за письмо что лежало у порога. Это был аккуратно сложенный кусок пергамента. Без каких-то официальных печатей или знаков. Анудин глянул в разные стороны коридора, но того, кто доставил письмо к порогу, уже не было рядом. Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Анудин сразу же распаковал письмо. Скорее все, оно было не от того, кто доставлял письмо к дверям. Однако от кого-то кто явно хотел сохранить свою личность или что-то в секрете. 

«Король, это дело не терпит отлагательств. Объясню все при личной встрече.  
Встретимся сегодня на аллее героев. В полночь.   
Но моя единственная просьба, оставь нашу встречу в секрете.»  
А.В.


	4. Глава 3

×××

Андуин не мог дождаться ночи. Любопытство распирало юного короля и думать кроме как о предстоящей встрече, было невозможно. Когда зашло солнце, на улице и в домах зажглись фонари. Несмотря на приближающуюся ночь, в городе будет светло еще пару часов. Ближе к 10 свет в домах начинает гаснуть свет, люди отправляются на покой. А на город медленно опускалась темнота. Король сообщил слугам о желании отправиться спать и просил не беспокоить до утра, а сам приготовил темный плащ. 

Пробраться мимо стражников не было большой проблемой. Утомлённый своей однообразной работой они были не слишком внимательны и легко упустили темную фигуру, что мелькнула где-то вдали. Красться как какой-то воришка или шпион, было не под стать королю, но было необходимо. Андуин сразу догадался кто прислал письмо. 

Аллерия не была таинственной или незаконной личностью, и заявись она в замок ничего страшного бы не произошло. Однако если она предпочла скрыть свое присутствие здесь, да и всю встречу в целом, значит дело было весьма серьезно.   
Выбраться за пределы крепости, действительного оказалось слишком легко. В голове короля промелькнула мысль, что желательно будет чуть позже заняться безопасностью. 

Путь короля шел через старые кварталы города. Те самые что не пали при первых войнах. Людей здесь, в столь поздний час почти не было. А те, что и встречались королю, так же прятались под плащи и старались скрыться. Все же ночь — это время тайн. Все самое зловещее и таинственной происходило после захода солнца. Когда большая часть добропорядочных граждан спит и видит десятый сон. Люди скрывающие свои личности выходили и пускались в путь. Тайные свидания, покупка и продажа чего-то не слишком легального, заговоры и секреты. Все это хранила ночь. 

Ветер заставлял кутаться в плащ сильнее. Пускай до зимних холодов было еще несколько месяце, но холодный ветер уже начинал временами пробивать до костей. 

По мощеным улочкам король следовал все дальше. За кварталами старого города были торговые. И вот ту жизнь никогда не затухала. Город не засыпал ни на минуту, жизнь в нем бурлила, и лишь ночью слегка становилась спокойнее. Некоторые торговые лавки были закрыты до рассвета, но часть из них все также продолжала свою деятельность. Ближе к полуночи людей становилось чуть больше. Некоторые только закончили работу, а кто-то наконец соизволил вылезти из таверны. 

Но Андуин все продолжал следовать вперед. Не обращая внимания на людей что, мелькали рядом. Спрятавшись под темным плащом, юный король старался сойти за уверенного странника, что не желал ввязаться во что-то и мирно шел по своим делам. Но про себя чувствовал тревогу. Все же бегать по тайным встречам было для него в новинку.   
Дойдя до аллеи героев, Андуин замедлил шаг. Кроме него здесь не было никого. Ночь не самое лучшее время для почитания героев Азерота. Прогуливаясь мимо статуй, он не заметил, как на аллее появилась другая фигура. Если король предпочел укрыться плащом и скрыть свою личность, то эльфийка предстала перед, как и всегда облачённая в свою зеленую броню и плащ. Золотые локоны были частично вплетены в косу. Из-за темноты ночи волосы казались темными, как и весь ее наряд в целом. Единственное что отличало ее в этот раз, отсутствие лука и колчана со стрелами. 

Последний раз, когда он видел Аллерию в живую, было после падения древнего бога. После чего эльфийка лишь присылала письма.   
\- Король, я рада тебя видеть. – сказала эльфийка. – Я боялась, что мое письмо не дойдет вовремя. 

\- Рад видеть вас тоже. - король был искренне рад встрече с главой эльфов бездны. Все же его характер всегда заставляла искренне радоваться встречам со старыми друзьями и союзниками. - Так что же за важное дело, о котором вы не могли рассказать в письме.

\- Еще раз прости что выдернула тебя так поспешно и в столь поздний час. Я откладывала это до последнего, но все же решила сказать - она замялась - На самом деле я не уверена почти ни в чем. Ты ведь знаешь, что я теперь эльф бездны. И скажем, слишком близка к ней, —сказала девушка, начиная немного из далека. 

-Это ни для кого не секрет. К чему ты клонишь. – король только сейчас заметил, как девушка была взволнована и не могла устоять на одном месте. Постоянно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

\- Бездна шепчет мне постоянно. Требует что-то от меня. Говорит, указывает, приказывает. – Андуин знал о эльфах бездны и в каком кошмаре они живут. Но все же не слишком понимал, почему это требовало такой секретности. 

\- Это связано с бездной, у нее есть какие-то цели, ты об этом? 

\- И да, и нет.

\- Это трудно объяснить, когда я встретила свою сестру в первый раз за много лет, тьма внутри меня словно сошла с ума, она все требовала и требовала. – грустно сказала эльфийка. - Она жаждала ее крови.

\- Верису?

\- Нет, не Верису – отношения между сёстрами были совсем не очень. Но несмотря на это всякий раз, когда Аллерия упоминала среднюю сестру она была расстроена. Для живых сестер Ветрокрылых, то, что происходило с Сильваной казалось страшным сном. 

\- Зачем она бездне? – недоумевая ответил король. Для многих стало открытием что Сильвана имела сделку с королевой наг. Прислужницей древнего бога. Но раз так-то зачем бездне хотеть ее смерти. – Но разве Сильвана не имела связи с бездной? 

-Позволь я продолжу. Мы предполагали, что силы Сильваны были от бездны. Но мне кажется это не совсем так. Бездна не просто требовала смерти Сильваны, она словно боялась ее и хотела, чтобы я убила свою сестру. Но логично бы, что после ее смерти бездна должна замолчать об этом. Ну или как минимум не требовать ее голову каждую минуту.

\- В этом есть смысл. – согласился король

\- Я так и думала. – отозвалась Аллерия, а потом продолжила. - И так и было, пару дней от силы, а потом этот голос словно сошел с ума. Не затыкался ни на секунду. Все трещал и трещал об опасности, продолжал требовать ее убийства. – голос девушки сорвался. Жить с голосом в своей голове это не совсем то, с чем можно смириться. Особенно если этот голос требует от тебя смерти того, кого ты считал своей семьей. 

\- Но почему? Твоя сестра мертва. – брови короля сомкнулись на переносице. Андуин понял к чему клонила старшая из сестер, но свои предположения постарался спрятать далеко, в самые укромные уголки создания. 

\- Да, я считала так, и просто старалась игнорировать ее. Думала, что бездна требует убийства Сильваны моей рукой и просто не могла принять того, что все кончено, но нет. Она все твердила и твердила. Тогда я послушать и пойти по ее указаниям. Я обошла руины нескольких городов и крепостей. Просто бродила там, где требовала эта тьма. Но потом она направила меня чуть дальше на территории Кель'Таласа. Я отправилась к нашему семейному шпилю. - Эльфийка остановилась, и поджала губу вспоминая свое путешествие к ее старому дому. 

\- И что? –Аллерия вздохнула, ее эльфийские брови дернулись и сошлись на переносице, но все же продолжила говорить. Было видно, как тяжело ей это произносить. 

\- Я кажется видела ее – Девушка осеклась. - - Я не уверена, но мне кажется это была Сильвана. – сказала она, стараясь как можно тише произносить имя своей сестры. - Слишком далеко. Я так и не осмелилась подойти ближе. А вернувшись домой я рассказала все Туралиону. Он не слишком в это верит, говорит, что это возможно был призрак или какая-то потерянная банши. Но Андуин, я знаю свою сестру. 

\- Это невозможно. – сказал тихо король. - Тиранда убила ее. 

\- Да убила, но вспомни моя сестра уже умирала до этого и это не мешало ей возвращаться вновь. 

\- Нет, я все же не верю. Тиранда сейчас является проекцией своей богини, носит ее силу в себе. И именно этой силой она убила твою сестру. - Жестко ответил король. Сейчас мир был достигнут, живые и мёртвые пытаются ужиться рядом. И теперь, когда все думали, что всё позади, темная госпожа может вернуться. Исходя из того, что Тиранда сделала с ней, что сделали с темными следопытами или Гнилостелем, гнев королевы банши будет просо ужасен. 

\- - Можешь не верить, но я видела и мои глаза не могут лгать. – тихо сказала Аллерия. 

\- И что нам теперь делать? 

\- Отправиться туда и проверить все. Убедиться, что это была не она. - девушка сделал паузу, но потом грозно сказала. - А если и она, то покончить с ней.   
Сейчас эльфийка выглядела решительно, ну или старалась себя в этом убедить. Несмотря на все грубые слова Аллерии в сторону своей сестры, Андуин понимал, что, если бы она хотела что-то сделать уже бы выстрелила в нее. Но Аллерия так и не смогла этого сделать. 

\- Думаешь снова сможешь найти ее. 

\- Бездна в моих мыслях подскажет путь. 

\- Тогда нам нужно немедленно отправиться туда, нам стоит сообщить об этом лидерам фракций. 

\- Нет. – Аллерия резко прервала короля. – Пусть все будет в секрете. 

\- Аллерия, ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это будет опасно. Если это и правда была твоя сестра, то все вновь в опасности. Если даже силы эльфийской богини не смогли ее одолеть то, что делать. Это может и посеет панику, но оставлять все как есть мы не можем. 

\- Я знаю, но даже так. Мы обязаны сохранить это в секрете. – настаивала эльфийка 

\- Аллерия... – как можно мягче сказал король. 

\- И к тому же если это и правда была она, то ее состояние плачевно. То, что я видела, было слабо похоже на то, кем была моя сестра, лишь на ее призрака или на тень. Не думаю, что она сможет оказать сопротивление, как минимум на данный момент. 

\- Тогда нам нужно отправиться туда немедленно. 

\- Нам? Нет, я иду туда только со своим мужем и сестрой. Я сообщила тебе чтобы хоть кто-то из лидеров был в курсе. 

\- Аллерия хватит, я знаю, что она твоя сестра и все это ты считаешь лишь вашими семейными разборками, а значит и влезать в них никому нельзя. Но Сильвана была угрозой для нашего мира, и только вместе мы можем покончить с ней. – король пытался достучаться до упертой эльфийки. 

— Это не наши семейные разборки! – крикнула та в ответ. – Она опасная, я знаю, поэтому пусть это и останется секретом. Мир натерпелся от нее, и, если хоть кто-то прознает что она все еще тут, мы снова окажемся в хаосе. 

\- Ты не права… - - Андуин пытался противостоять гордой эльфийке, но та явно не хотела уступать. 

\- Не права? Я прожила достаточно чтоб принимать важные решения, и твои слова оскорбляют меня. – Аллерия была явно раздражена словами короля. Она действительно не желала втягивать в это кого-то помимо своей семьи, но Туралион убедил ее что, хотя бы один из лидеров должен быть в курсе. Ведь в случае их неудачи кто-то должен будет сообщить всем остальным. 

\- Я приношу свои извинения, я не хотел вас обидеть. Но Аллерия, другие тоже должны знать. А кто-то еще и помочь сможет. Если ты и правда хочешь сохранить это в секрете. Пускай. Мы скажем лишь немногим. Тем, кто может отправиться туда и помочь. Возьмем с них слово и приложим все усилия чтоб покончить с банши навсегда. 

Аллерия не отвечала, обдумывая слова короля. Но потом все же согласилась с предложением короля. После этого, Андуин еще некоторое время говорил с предводителем эльфов бездны, пытаясь договориться о дате и тех, кому они будут сообщать о тайном походе. 

Король вернулся в свои покои ближе к двум часам ночи, пройдя тем же путем. Людей к этому времени на улице совсем не осталось. А и без того темное ночное небо заволокло тучами. 

×××

Утром король приступил к выполнению плана. Ночью они с Аллерией договорились сообщить лишь Джайне, и попытаться связаться с Шандрисой. Но так как Шпиль Ветрокрылых, куда они собирались отправиться, находится на территории орды. То и лидеры этой фракции должны были знать. Они сошлись только на том, чтобы сказать лорду-регенту эльфов крови и первой чародейке ночнорожденных. 

От себя Андуин пожелал сообщить Бейну и Траллу. Но для них он приготовил лишь письма. Которые так и не отправил. Король намеренно не стал сообщать Генну Седогриву о их походе и том, что могло произойти. Старому волку сейчас лучше не знать об этом.   
Джайну действительно не пришлось уговаривать, выслушав короля, она сразу согласилась. И даже поддержала желание Аллерии сохранить все в секрете.

Ночная эльфийка ответила, что не собирается сейчас учувствовать в секретных мероприятиях. Возможно, укажи истинную причину, по которой король звал ее на разговор в Штормград, она бы незамедлительно прибыла, но так рисковать было нельзя. Как и лишний раз привлекать внимание к их деятельности. 

Что удивило,так это первая чародейка Талисра, что ответила письмом и за себя, и Лор'Темара Терона, который как оказалось сейчас был в Сурамаре.   
Ближе к вечеру прибыли и они. Все, кто был посвящен в этот секрет, долго обсуждали план к наступлению, так и к отступлению. Андуин специально заготовил несколько писем, что в случае неудачи Валира разошлет другим лидерам. А если же все пройдет гладко, уничтожит их и сохранит все в секрете до самого конца.   
Дату долго не пришлось выбирать. Все сошлись на том, что чем раньше, тем лучше. И решив переждать ночь, и ближе к рассвету отправиться к старому родовому гнезду Ветрокрылых. 

До и их похода было еще несколько часов, а Андуин вновь спрятался в своем кабинете, разглядывая карты Кель'Таласа. 

\- Все еще не понимаю, как вы сможете ее победить. – где-то рядом раздался знакомый голос, что заставил короля вздрогнуть. Как он мог не заметить появления эльфа крови в своем кабинет. 

\- Валира? Ты напугала меня. 

-Стараюсь. - девушка одарила его лишь слабой улыбкой, но про себя явно ликовала, что смогла подловить короля. – Знаешь, паладин, жрец, лучница, маг… Звучит как начало для пошлой истории,что рассказывают солдаты. 

\--Что у тебя в голове, Валира. – король удивился такой глупой попытке пошутить.

-Расслабься король, я просто шучу. – девушка была наряжены, как и все, кто знал о происходящем. - Ведь если вы проиграете и помрете там, это мне сообщать прискорбные новости всем.

\- Как хорошо, что ты веришь в нашу победу - саркастично отозвался король. 

\- Ну правда, я просто не понимаю, как вы собираетесь все это сделать. Если Тиранда с этой ее силой богини не смогла убить банши, то я не знаю, как вам удастся. 

\- Мы будем делать все по обстоятельствам. 

\- По обстоятельствам? Смешно. - Валира усмехнулась, направившись к креслу. 

\- Не то слово. Я надеялся, что все кончено… - король повернулся к ней и хотел продолжить. Но заметил, как погрустнела Валира. - Хей, ну ты чего?

\- Печально это все. Хорошая женщина была, защитница Кель'Таласа и стала таким монстром. – тихо сказала девушка. 

\- Такова жизнь. И она непредсказуема. – Андуин понимал, насколько такие события значимы для бывших эльфов Кель'Таласа. Сильвана, Кель'Тас… все они были ужасным напоминаем о падении, некогда великого королевства. 

\- Да, так и есть. – грустно согласилась Валира. - Береги себя король… - она на секунду остановилась, а потом издевательски продолжила - тебе еще жениться. 

\- Ну хватит уже - крикнул король эльфийке, что успела ускользнуть из кабинета. 

×××

Шпиль Ветрокрылых сейчас представлял собой несколько башен. Они были в ужасном состоянии, но эльфийская архитектура все еще проглядывается сквозь разруху. Эльфы всегда славились своим стилем как в одежде, так и в архитектуре. Красиво, утончённо и элегантно, как и сами эльфы.

Но время не пощадило здесь ничего. Дорога разбита и поросла травой, некогда прекрасные леса вокруг шпиля, сейчас были лишь кучей высохших деревьев. Всё это место кричало о том, что жизнь ушла отсюда очень давно. 

Аллерия тихо ступала впереди всех, а рядом с ней Туралион. Вериса шла чуть поодаль от сестры. Младшая Ветрокрылая явно была в смятении, неудивительно. Не каждый день ты идёшь в свой родной разрушенный дом добивать свою полумертвую сестру.

Джайна шла рядом с королём. Из ее посоха струился нежный голубой свет. Ветки и побитая плитка тихо потрескивали под ногами Андуина. В ту минуту ему казалось, что только он, Джайна и Туралион своими шагами создавали шум. Все же остальные были эльфами и ступали почти бесшумно и невесомо. 

\- - А здесь все немного по-другому выглядит, нежели в Луносвете. – первая чародейка Таллисра была явно заинтересована этим местом и его отличием от столицы эльфов.

\- Здесь ничего не трогали с третьей войны. А Луносвет менялся и продолжал расти. – Лор'Темар шел рядом с ней и старался как можно тише отвечать на все вопросы ночнорожденной эльфийки.

Было заметно что главы двух эльфийских фракций явно проводили друг с другом много времени. Легкая химия виднелась между ними.   
Аллерия остановилась у одной из башен. Той, что время затронуло меньше всего. Где-то еще сохранились украшения и лепнина, а в окнах еще переливались стекла.

\- Она должна быть где-то здесь. Но я не уверена, где точно. – Аллерия была слишком задумчивой. Явно вслушиваясь в шепот бездны. Андуин все еще не мог представить какого это каждую секунду слушать настойчивый угрожающий шепот.

\- Мы разделимся и обойдёмся другие башни. – предложил Лор’Темар. - Джайна возьми Верису и осмотрите у северной башни, а я и Талисра пойдём к южной. 

Андуину показалось, что Терон целенаправленно отправлял младшую из сестер подальше. Возможно, чтоб все же не травмировать ее, снова.

Аллерия и Туралион последовали внутрь башни, король следом. Внутри помещения выглядели чуть лучше. За годы все покрылись пылью и паутиной, но все же здесь не было той разрухи что обычно проявлялась в давно брошенных домах. Несмотря на уже поднимающееся солнце на улице, в башне было темно. Лишь сквозь парочку трещин пробивались лучи. 

Аллерия остановилась чтоб поднять с чашку с отколотым краем. Золотой узор слегка поблёскивал на свету. Туралион осматривал какие-то рамки с картинами, что валялись на полу. Еще кое-где стояла сохранившаяся мебель, а по полу разбросаны вещи бывших обитателей шпиля. 

\- Все что осталось от нашего дома, когда-то тут было красиво. – грустно заметила она. - Нам наверх. 

Аллерия отправилась на верхние этажи, будь лестница из дерева она бы уже давно сгнила, но хвала эльфийской любви к камню.

Винтовая лестница была сделана из белого мрамора и явно не страшилась времени. Чего не скажешь о занавесках и балдахинах, развешанных по дому, когда-то все это явно было белым. Сейчас же некогда прекрасная тюль чуть ли не решилась от прикосновений к ней.

\- Помню это место немного другим. – тепло улыбнулся Туралион. - Тут было так уютно. Жаль, что меня тут не очень любили. 

\- Почему же? – спросил король. 

\- Эльф и человек, не самое лучшее сочетание в то время. – возможно паладин продолжил бы говорить. Но понял, что потерял свою жену из виду и теперь пытался найти ее. 

Туралион остановился на втором этаже и стал вглядываться в темноту. 

\- Тут было пару комнат, я осмотрю их. А ты поднимись на следующий этаж. 

Андуин послушал и направился выше по лестнице. На третий этаж был в лучшем состоянии чем предыдущие. На стенах меньше виднелись трещины. Где-то на полу еще лежали не до конца истлевшие ковры. Мебель была целой. И даже картины продолжали висеть на стенах. 

Аллерия нашлась здесь же. Девушка металась и заглядывала в каждый проем, в каждую комнату. Пока не замерла перед почти полностью закрытой тенью комнатой. Ее взгляд был устремлён куда-то во тьму. Она бросила на короля испуганный взгляд и вновь вернулась к созерцанию темноты.

\- Андуин. - Тихо позвала короля эльфийка. 

Она указала рукой куда-то в темноту. Король последовал туда, но его человеческое зрение до последнего не хотело ничего различать. Он призвал свет в своих руках, чтоб видеть хоть что-то, но не мог ничего заметить. В руках заискрился золотой свет, он не был сильным источником света, но мог помочь различить хоть что-то.

Это была обычная комната, как и все другие. Пока золотой свет не зацепился за дрожащую руку. Пальцы были такими тонкими что больше напоминали руки скелета, с них капало что-то чёрное и густое. Но от лучей света стало ясно что это черное было на самом деле багровой кровью. Андуин подошел к ней мысленно читая молитвы и призывая больше свет. С королей банши всегда нужно быть наготове.

Когда он приблизился к ней, Сильвана сидела в углу у того, что когда-то было кроватью с балдахином. Ее лицо было скрыто капюшоном, но на ее броне виднелись знакомые узоры, что позволили узнать эльфийку. Руки, выставленные перед ней, все так же дрожали. Она была похожа на высохший скелет, обтянутый израненной кожей. Наплечники, как и нагрудник, то и гляди сползли бы с исхудавшего тела. Король сделал к ней ещё пару шагов, находясь максимально близко.

Ближе, чем сейчас он видел банши только в тронном зале Лордерона. Но там обстоятельства были немного другие, да, и королева, казалось, опаснее чем сейчас. Андуин выставил руку вперёд готовясь в каждую секунду призвать свет. Но Сильвана будто даже и не заметила его присутствия. Она никак не отреагировала и не двинулась, когда рядом с ней оказался человек. Ее все так же продолжало мелко трясти.

Король аккуратно приблизил руки к ее лицу и приподнял его, чтобы взглянуть. Ее лицо было таким же худым. Слишком острыми скулы и впалые щеки. Лицо усеяно мелкими царапинами. А из приоткрытого рта тянулась тонкая струйка крови.

Сейчас некогда устрашающая королева банши выглядела ужасно потрёпанной. Все ее иссохшееся тело было покрыто ранами разного размера. Некоторые уже успели затянуться и образовать рубцы, а с других еще капала кровь. 

Но больше юного короля удивило не это, а светлый почти белый оттенок ее кожи, в котором лишь чуть-чуть прослеживался намёк на некогда голубой цвет кожи мертвой эльфийки.   
Королева банши действительно отличалась от того, что было раньше. Сейчас она больше была просто израненной эльфийкой, что была буквально в шаге от смерти. Однако что-то подсказывало что смерть ее не ждет.

Аллерия оказалась рядом с ними неожиданно быстро. Она аккуратно прикасалась к руке и лицу сестры. Нежно проводила по тонкой коже, не веря своим глазам. Все состояние мертвой эльфийки кричало о помощи. Несмотря на всю свою злость на нее, жрец внутри Андуина желал помочь. Когда король тоже потянулся рукой, окутанной светом к королеве банши, Аллерия резко остановила его и огрызнулась.

\- Не. Смей. Прикасаться. К ней.

Такая перемена настроя весьма удивила короля. Еще пару часов назад Аллерия заявляла, что и сама может покончить со своей сестрой, то сейчас не позволяла прикоснуться к ней тем, что могло гипотетически навредить ее сестре. 

\- Это всего лишь свет. – ответил король.

\- Ты же знаешь, что свет не помогает мертвым, а делает только хуже. – продолжила настаивать на своем эльфийка. 

\- Не думаю, что она подходит под это определение. – сказал король, вновь переводя взгляд на Сильвану. 

Ту продолжало мелко трясти, но стоило согревающему свету коснуться ее, она успокоилась. Золотые искры слегка прошлись по некоторым глубоким ранам, медленно заживляя их. Прикасаясь к ней, король вновь отметил ее хрупкость. Слишком, все слишком. Казалось, что и от лёгких прикосновений пальцами у нее останутся раны. Сейчас она казалась такой слабой и беззащитной. 

Аллерия продолжила нежно поглаживать руку сестры, стараясь аккуратно перебирать чужие пальцы. 

\- Она холодная, нужно забрать ее отсюда. – сказала она. 

\- Это не самая лучшая идея… ты ведь понимаешь… – но короля грубо прервали. 

\- Мне плевать, я хочу забрать свою сестру. Ты же видишь, что она сейчас не опасна. – девушка убрала волосы с лица сестры и провела пальцами по скулам банши. 

Вероятно, старшая из сестер не могла до конца поверить, что вновь видит свою сестру так близко, может к ней прикоснуться. Но в чем-то она была права, оставлять Сильвану тут было не совсем правильно. Несмотря на их планы по ее убийству, сейчас, казалось, что в этом не было смысла. Да и внутренний голос подсказывал что теперь Ветрокрылые вряд ли это допустят. 

Пускай Сильвана и была убийцей, сейчас она была не в том состоянии чтобы ответить за свои преступления. За эти несколько часов перед походом сюда. Молодой король про себя вновь обдумал многое. 

В свое время Сильвана и серьезно согрешила. И теперь заслуживает ненависти и порицания. Развязала войну, убила многих невинных, но он и правда не мог чувствовать к ней той ненависти, которая должна быть.

Жалость, сочувствие, но как бы ни хотел ненавидеть не мог. Король корил себя за свою мягкую натуру и желание видеть, даже в самой темной душе свет. Корил, но сделать ничего с собой не мог. Его сострадающая натура до последнего видела в королеве банши лишь заблудшую израненную душу. 

«Кто бы не сошел с ума, умерев и воскреснув в мертвом теле»

Пускай убийца, но сейчас нужно было что-то делать. Как-то помочь. Решать, судить. Все это потом. 

Андуин поднял Сильвану на руки, в ту минуту казалась что она почти ничего не весит. От этого действия королева банши лишь немного пошевелилась, прижимаясь к теплому человеку в чьих руках сейчас была. Двинулась впервые за это время. Но она на не открыла глаза, не издала ни звука. 

Сейчас Андуин заметил и ее размеренное дыхание и что несмотря на весь им используемый свет, эльфийку продолжало мелко трясти. Она была не совсем мёртвой, но судя по ее состоянию, до живой и здоровой эльфийки ей было далеко. Ее тело было слишком истощенным. Один из ее наплечников сразу свалился и с грохотом стукнулся об пол, поднимая столько пыли. Уже через минуту в дверном проеме оказался Туралион, что пришел на шум. Увидев представшую перед ним картину, на его лице промелькнуло удивление и шок. 

-Что тут происходит?


	5. Глава 4

×××

Доставить Сильвану в Штормград было не сложно, но скрыть ее существование оказалось уже не просто. Никто из солдат или знати не должен был знать о ней. А вся информация не должна на была уходить за «круг посвященных». 

-Разве мы можем оставлять ее здесь. - Джайна не могла найти себе место. – разве нам не нужно ее взять под стражу или казнить.

\- Нет смысла арестовывать ее сейчас. Она даже не в сознании. Мы не можем просто взять и казнить – отозвался Лор'темар.

\- А что изменилось? Андуин скажи им. - Джайна нахмурилась. - Она все еще королева банши. Она развязала войну, сожгла Тельдрассил. Залила несколько городов чумой. Убивала своих людей и наших, поднимала трупы. Отправила наш флот на дно морское. – волшебница обычно не кричала на своих друзей, но сейчас была готова сорвать голос в возмущении. 

\- Я не забыл это. Но сейчас это будет неправильно. Если мы и будем судить ее, то только тогда, когда она сможет ответить почему сделал все это. Казнив Сильвану в бессознательном состоянии, мы будем ничем не лучше нее. 

\- Но, Андуин...

\- Скажите мне вы видели ее? – неожиданно спросил король.

Джайна запнулась, но все же кивнула в знак согласия. 

\- Тогда вы можете подтвердить, что она жива. Что ее сердце снова бьется, а кровь течет по венам. 

\- Как это связано? – все еще не могла понять волшебница. 

\- До этого дня мы знали только об одном воскрешении мертвых, в виде нежити с помощью сил смерти или же света. Но эти люди все же не были живы, как например мы. Но она сейчас жива. Что это если не чудо. Мы не можем расправиться с ней и сделать вид что ничего не было. Сильвана Ветрокрылая жива. А значит что-то произошло. Да, Сильвана военная преступница, однако то, что с ней происходит доказывает возможность оживить то, что мертво уже давно.  
Джайна зависла на пару секунд. И почему она не подумал об этом сразу. Если раньше она относилась к Сильване нейтрально или с сочувствием. То после того, что банши сделала с ее братом, гнев часто закипал в ней, если речь заходила о Ветрокрылой. 

\- Есть шанс вернуть к жизни других. -заключила она. Ее голос снова звучал спокойно и размеренно. 

\- Именно так. Но сначала нужно выяснить при каких обстоятельствах это произошло с бывшим вождем. А казнить ее мы всегда успеем. – закончил король. 

\- - Мы просто будем ждать пока она не придет в себя? - подала голос Талисра- Но разве нам не нужно попытаться узнать, что именно могло стать причиной такого изменения. Может кто-то уже сталкивался с этим и сказал это, например, в каких-нибудь легендах. 

\- Талисра права. Сильвана может и никогда не придет в сознание, однако мы могли бы и сами попытаться разобраться в этом. – согласился Лор'темар.

\- Хорошо, тогда нужно заняться этим. На Азероте много различных древних магических существ. А еще духи, лоа, наару. – Джайна обвела взглядом всех присутствующих и продолжила. - Я вернусь в Даларан и попробую найти какие-нибудь ответы. 

Собрание закончилось, а лидерам пришлось вернуться к своим обязанностям и попыткам узнать информацию. Аллерия сказала, что вернется к мужу и попросит того узнать что-нибудь у созданий света. Если Талисра еще попытается узнать что-то у ночных эльфов. То вот кто будет говорить с духами и лоа, было под вопросом. Среди находящихся не было тех, кто имел к ним доступ, а значит нужно все же привлекать и других лидеров орды.  
Сейчас знавших, что еле живая высшая эльфийка, спрятана за тяжёлой дубовой дверью покоев в северной части замка, было совсем немного. Лишь ее сестры, Джайна, Лортемар и Талиссра. Андуин все же отправил письмо Бейну и Траллу с просьбой приехать поскорей и не наводить шуму. Сообщать Генну или Тиранде не было смысла. А дворфов не особо волновала судьба королевы банши.

×××

У дверей покоев королевы банши стояли два стражника, их особо не посвящали в таинство персоны, скрытой за дверями. Мало ли какая эльфийская аристократка. У эльфов с внутренней политикой, на данный момент, не все в порядке.

Вериса сидела на кровати рядом с сестрой и держала ее за руку. Второй же она вытирала выступающие на глазах слезы.

\- Мой король, - она поднялась поприветствовать.

\- Вериса. Необязательно каждый раз обращаться так официально. – Андуин присел в кресло у окна. Плотные льняные шторы были задернуты, так что солнечные лучи не попадали в комнату. Лишь пару ламп наполняли помещение теплым светом. 

Сильвана все также лежала на одном месте, временами ее начинало трясти, но это быстро прекращалось. Сейчас в лучах лампы ее кожа была не такой бледной как тогда. Все еще светлая и тонкая, с кое где просвечивающими венами. 

Вериса аккуратно перебрала пальцы сестры, тонкая рука никак не отвечала на прикосновения. На ее запястьях виднелись свежие бинты, а на пальцах тонкие порезы. Откуда взялось столько травм? Сам Андуин бы не посмел даже прикоснуться к ней, не из страха перед тем, кем она была, а страха повредить и без того слабое тело. Глядя на нее сейчас, король допускал мысль, что банши вряд ли придётся в себя, ведь ее тело было настолько слабо. А преображение в вновь живую эльфийку ей никак не помогло, а возможно и усугубило ее состояние. Ведь разве не против самой жизни Сильвана вела войну, а теперь и она жива. 

Слышала ли она их. Их голоса. Вряд ли. Возможно, разум Сильваны был уже далеко. И даже шанса не было. Но Вериса продолжала шептать своей сестре, какие-то милые глупости. Иногда пересказывала воспоминания из прошлого и задавала вопросы. Младшая из сестер Ветрокрылых вела себя так словно вот-вот ей ответят.

Сейчас имея возможность рассмотреть банши вблизи, король заметил, пускай ее тело и было покрыто ранами, однако не было тех, что делали королеву банши узнаваемой. От глаз раньше тянулись черные ниточки неглубоких шрамов, а у врат Оргриммара Саурфанг рассек ей верхнее и нижнее веко.

Но этого не было. Раньше Андуин думал, что шрамы под глазами — это татуировки как у той же Аллерии или какой-то боевой раскрас. Но после встречи лицом к лицу в Лордероне он убедился, это были шрамы. Насколько же были горячи слезы что смогли обжечь её лицо? После того дня банши казалась ему заплаканной. 

\- Что вы решили делать с ней. – спросила Вериса так и не оторвав взгляд от сестры.

\- Возможно тебе стоило спуститься и послушать, а также сказать свое мнение. – тихо ответил король. 

\- Аллерия должна была сказать, что я думаю, – голос младшей сестры немного дрожал от слез, что она старалась скрыть все это время – так и все же что вы решили?

\- Ничего, пусть остается здесь, у нас к ней будет много вопросов. Так что судить ее пока никто не будет.

Вериса кивнула, но так и не посмотрела на короля. 

\- Вероятно, ей больно. – девушка продолжила поглаживать большим пальцем тонкое запястье сестры. - А я не могу ей ничем помочь. Я не целитель и не жрец.

\- Боюсь тут даже они будут бессильны. Мы все еще не знаем, что с ней произошло. Она будет тут, но это все еще не конец. – ответил король, но заметив слипающиеся заплаканные глаза младшей из сестер, продолжил. - Вериса тебе нужно отдохнуть.

\- Я в порядке. – отозвалась девушка, но король был уверен, что Вериса была рядом с сестрой начиная с того времени, как ее нашли в Шпиле Ветрокрылых и не покидала ее ни на минуту. 

\- Ты сама начинаешь выглядеть не лучше нее. - 

\- Нет, я оставила сестру тогда и теперь хочу побыть с ней. – Заявила эльфийка, а потом добавила шепотом. - Не думаю, что у меня будет время, когда она очнется. Да, и захочет ли она меня видеть. – Вериса крепче сжала руку сестры. – моя вина тут тоже есть, я могла помочь ей тогда и протянуть руку. Но я отталкивала ее, когда она сама шла ко мне. А потом Гаррош. И мы снова поругались.

\- То, что вы хотели сделать с Гаррошем это всего лишь месть. Это не удивительно учитывая...

— Это я хотела мести. Сильване не было до него дела. Однако она решила мне помочь. Я жаждала его смерти за смерть своего мужа, но я ничего не могла сделать сама. И как видишь, так и не смогла ничего. 

\- Я думал, что вы тогда поругались из-за того, что Гаррош остался жив.

\- Нет, из-за того, что я снова оставила сестру. – печально ответила она.

\- Понятно. – слова Верисы вновь подняли множество вопросов в его голове. Жизнь казалась такой несправедливой. Многие события вытекали из других. Одни смерти следовали за другими. Ошибки одних стоили жизни другим. Вот он несправедливый порочный круг ненависти и смерти. Может им и правда не выбраться из него.

×××

Когда Андуин еще раз оказался в комнате королевы, Верисы уже не было, а ее место заняла Аллерия. Лампы еще не горели, но свет от заходящего солнца, все еще озарял комнату ярко-красными бликами. Если младшая сестра старалась что-то сказать Сильване, держала ее за руку или поправляла той волосы. То Аллерия больше сидела в кресле напротив кровати и просто смотрела. 

\- Вы меняетесь с ней что ли. – шепнул себе нос Андуин 

\- Король, ты тоже решил зайти. – Аллерия встретила гостя улыбкой. 

\- Я стараюсь зайти сюда пару раз в день. – соврал Андуин, про себя отмечая тот факт, что заходит сюда почти каждый час.

\- Я сама только зашла, но мне нужно уже идти. 

\- Так скоро. – удивился юноша. 

\- Дела есть дела. Сейчас наши люди требуют к себе пристального внимания, а значит свое долгое отсутствие нельзя прикрыть военным походом или выяснением каких-нибудь обстоятельств, связанным с нашими врагами. Да и мое долгое пребывание здесь может вызвать у кого-нибудь лишние вопросы, а рисковать сейчас нельзя. – пояснила эльфийка. Девушка поднялась с кресла и подошла к кровати. Аллерия шепнула что-то сестре на талассийском и чмокнула ее в лоб. - Если что-то изменится или она придет в себя ты сообщишь мне.

\- Конечно, но все равно, возвращайся поскорее. 

\- Знаю.

Эльфийка покинула комнату почти беззвучно, лишь дверь немного скрипнула. И снова все погрузилось в тишину, нарушаемую размеренным дыханием бывшей королевы банши. Сильвана все так же лежала недвижимо. Но сегодня она уже не дрожала или как минимум не так часто. Казалось, что девушка даже не двинулась за все то время что находилась здесь, однако наблюдая за ней пару часов Андуин отмечал про себя некоторые изменения. То она двинула немного руку, то дернула плечом, нахмурилась, но так и не открыла глаза.

Все еще худая и бледная. Вериса сказала, что у нее по телу разбросаны множество открытых ран, словно от множества ножей. Некоторые из них смогли затянуться благодаря свету, другая же часть была сейчас скрыта под плотными бинтами. И почему-то не желали затягиваться. 

Король присел около кровати прикоснулся к тонким пальцам, они были холодными для нормального человека, но в ее случае это было не так плохо. Сколько лет она была мертва, а теперь кровь снова циркулирует по ее телу. 

Сегодня Андуин заметил не только слегка потеплевшие руки, но и румянец на впалых щеках. Андуин медленно перебирал чужие пальцы в своих руках. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и тонкие кости сломаются с мерзким хрустом. Она все так же неподвижна как статуя. Только тяжелое дыхание нарушало это. Каждый раз посещая эту комнату Андуин поначалу не делал ничего, а просто смотрел, иногда держал за руку. Зачем? Он и сам не знает. 

Иногда внутренний голос твердил умертвить ее, все же эта женщина устроила столько проблем всем. Но король не мог, про себя он понимал, что рано или поздно это, наверное, придется сделать. Вряд ли бывшая королева банши придет в себя. Раскается во всех грехах и поклянется жить без войны у служить, например, свету. Нет, это было бы глупо. Однако про себя он надеялся, что Сильвана придет в себя и не вспомнит кто она и что сделала, ведь нельзя убивать кого-то за грехи, которые он даже не помнит. Амнезия королевы решила бы некоторые проблемы для Андуина, но тогда они бы не смогли узнать тайну ее воскрешения. 

Андуин знал, что происходило с королевой банши только по слухам и рассказам. О падении Кель'Таласа, о рабстве у короля Лича, а все остальное было лишь домыслами и слухами, что окутали образ темной госпожи. Но даже не зная всех подробностей, его ужасало все произошедшее в те не сильно далекие времена и то, как альянс отнёсся к своим бывшим соратникам. То, как тысячи жителей Лордерона вернув свой разум после порабощения оказались врагами для всего мира. 

Король отдаленно понимал причину ненависти отрекшихся к живым. Вероятно, зависть к своим еще живым сородичам. А что живые. Они не лучше, просто заживо похоронили своих близких, а то, что от них осталось объявили врагами. Безусловно внешний вид некоторых отрекшихся пугал, но несмотря ни на что они все ещё были людьми. Да, сами отрекшиеся тоже были не ангелами. Но разве нельзя было найти другого выхода. 

А Сильвана была для них лидером, который что-то делал для них. Несмотря на «предательство» королевы банши и ее эффектный уход с поста вождя орды. Ее лоялистов все еще было слишком много, и они были достаточно умны чтобы не кричать об этом на каждом шагу и не потерять из-за этого свободу. Сейчас пост лидера отрекшихся занимает Калия, но ее они своей госпожой не зовут. Они приняли ее, но что-то подсказывает, если Сильвана захочет вернуться, первой полетит голова Калии. 

Сейчас радовало только одно. Раз королева банши жива, она больше не сможет быть госпожой для мертвых. Но вопрос что же с ней делать все еще не утихал в голове. Еще пару недель назад Андуин спокойно позволил ее казнить, возможно чуть позже он бы снова начал себя винить что ничего не смог сделать и ничем не смог помочь.

Но сейчас, что изменилось? Она творила все эти бесчинства будучи мертвой, ненавидя весь мир и уверенной что мир ненавидит ее в ответ. Она была лидером отрекшихся, королевой банши, убийцей и преступницей. Она была и под властью Лича и противостояла ему. Она была частью орды, но при этом была из тех, кто пошел против Гарроша. Она залила Гилнеас чумой, а потом отдала приказ сжечь Тельдрассил. Но понимала ли что она творит или ее разрушенная душа виновна в этом. Все же не каждому дано сохранить свой разум в порядке, а тем более многие отрекшиеся показывали признаки некоторых психологических проблем. 

Анудин каждый раз прокручивал все имеющиеся у него факты. Пытался найти или угадать возможные причины тех или иных действий банши. Но путал с каждым разом себя все больше. С одной стороны, она враг, а с другой возможно изменилась, получила шанс на искупление своих грехов. Но, с другой стороны. Что может искупить то, что она совершила. 

Королю одновременно было и жаль девушку, но с другой стороны… 

Лортемар тоже не поддерживал смерти старого друга. Аллерия и Вериса, что пару недель назад говорили об убийстве сестры, теперь были резко против. Что-то подсказывало, что на смерти банши будет настаивать только Седогрив. 

У Тиранды были сейчас свои проблемы и, если честно в душе Андуин понимал, что к неожиданному воскрешению та, возможно, имела самое что ни есть прямое отношение. Если последнее что поразило банши это были силы Элуны, значит это было решение богини. Искупление и прощение или же наказание. Но все возможно Тиранда знала что-то больше. Не зря же жрица Элуны стала носителем ее силы и орудием мести богини. Все это еще предстояло узнать.

А сейчас впервые за все время Сильвана двинулась. Лёгкое еле заметное движение плечами. Ничего более. Но это явно был хороший знак. Андуин еще минуту держался за чужие пальцы, а потом покинул покои.

Как короля альянса у него все еще были дела. Хотя если честно признаться, сидеть рядом с кроватью и слушать чужое дыхание было весьма успокаивающе. В закрытой тёмной комнате был своеобразный покой. Не было шума и множества слуг и аристократов, снующих тут и там. Шоу позаботился чтоб знание о личности эльфийской гостьи знали только лишь лидеры фракций и возможно еще пару доверенных личностей. А солдаты были уверены, что это просто эльфийская аристократка, которой король уделяет слишком много внимания. Но кто они такие чтоб судить своего короля.


	6. Глава 5

×××

Бейн смог посетить Штормград только через пять дней после получения письма. Если лидеры Альянса новости о заключении перемирия восприняли как должное. То племена, разбросанные по Калимдору были, мягко говоря, недовольны. После предательства бывшего вождя, пост верховного вождя орды был упразднён и заменён на совет. И теперь договариваться с союзниками приходится совету вождей.

На сегодняшний день проблемой были зандалары. Новые союзники потеряли своего короля в войне с Альянсом и жаждали возмездия. Хоть принцесса Таланджи и заверила что не будет участвовать в вооружённых конфликтах, сейчас. Но это не мешало ей постоянно упоминать свое недовольство перемирием и с альянсом.

Если это все были проблемы фракции, то для себя Бейн выделил только одно дело что не требовало отлагательств. Помощь Вол'джину с обретением покоя. По каким-то неведомым причинам дух старого вождя Орды спустя столько времени не может успокоиться и отойти в мир иной.

Где-то в мыслях многие понимали, что выбор Сильваны Вол'джином не было чем-то правильным, но осуждать действия тролля не было смысла. А сейчас многие уже были точно уверены, что это все был коварный план Сильваны. А кто-то допускал мысль, что и смерть короля, и ранение вождя, все это банши. Бейн временами тоже начинал в это верить. Но Вол'джин смог достучаться до таурена и объяснить, что к этому сама банши не совсем была причастна к этому. Но вот силы что стояли за королевой банши вполне могли вмешаться и оказать влияние. Свои домыслы Волджин подтверждал искренними удивлением Сильваны когда выбрал ту вождём. А все ее последующее недовольство и жесты показывали, как королева не желала быть на этом месте. Но потом что-то изменилось. Мёртвый тролль упоминал любовь Сильваны к сделкам, но больше он особо ничего не сказал.

Бейн хотел докопаться до правды у приближённых к темной госпоже. Но сейчас лоялисты королевы не горели желанием разговаривать хоть с кем-то. Как и в большинство отрекшихся. Теперь у них есть Калия. Добрая женщина, сейчас она искренне пыталась поддерживать немертвых людей. Но Бейну это все казалось не самым лучшим решением. Хоть Калия и наследница Лордерона, но это королевство мёртво и лучше было бы для отрекшихся выбрать кого в лидеры из «своих». Но хотя кто он такой чтобы вмешиваться в дела чужой расы, пускай и называющей себя частью орды.

Именно в это время в планы Бейна вмешалось письмо от верховного короля альянса, что не смог объяснить ровном счётом ничего, но, однако заверил что пояснить все при личной встрече. 

Таурену всегда нравился Штормград. Красивый каменный город. Пускай не все двери позволяли ему проходить свободно, однако это не уменьшало его восторга при виде всех этих башен и крепостей. А король альянса уже ждал своего друга в тронном зале. Сейчас он выглядел намного лучше, чем во время войны. Все же король был молод.

\- Бейн, рад видеть тебя – на лице Андуина расцвела искренняя улыбка. Он поднялся со своего трона и направился к другу.

\- Андуин, это несомненно прекрасно что события, сводящие нас вместе теперь это не войны и смерть. – обнимать человека всегда приходится с осторожностью чтобы не сломать или не поранить их.

\- После того что было, Азерот заслужил долгих лет спокойствия. Прогуляемся? Нам есть о чем поговорить.

\- Конечно. – согласился таурен, направляясь вместе с королем прочь из тронного зала. Про себя отмечая изменения. В свое время стража здесь была не слишком лояльна к членам орды. То теперь не было ни перешёптываний, ни напряжения, когда таурен проходил мимо них. Парочка стражников даже кивнула в знак приветствия.

\- Как сейчас дела у орды? -поинтересовался король.

\- Неплохо. Но действовать совету вождей сложнее чем полагаться на мнение одного верховного вождя. Приходится договариваться, а это сложно. Все народы гордые. – проходя по коридорам замка, Бейн был благодарен всем, кто его строил и не поскупился на размеры.  
\- Находить компромиссы — это труд. – ответил король.

— Это верно, но мы учимся. Орда смогла принять и мертвых, и живых. Бывших врагов и соратников. Пережить несколько кровавых вождей. А теперь время перемен. Но как сказал Саурфанг «орда сильна. Орда выстоит» Мы проживём все это. – при упоминании старого воеводы, снова становилось тоскливо.

\- Всегда поражался тому, как столько разношерстных племён и рас смогли ужиться вместе. – 

\- Ну тут повлияло одно. Почти ни у кого из нас не было другого выбора. – грустно ответил таурен. С губ Андуина сошла улыбка, а брови сдвинулись к переносице.

\- Выбор, то есть, но не всегда его должны делать мы. Вооруженных конфликтов больше нет?

\- Нет, мы покинули Темные берега. А локальные конфликты не могут разгореться. Их просто некому разжигать. Все фанатики Сильваны либо ушли совсем в подполье, либо уже поменяли свое мнение и теперь не служат ей. Но мы все еще иногда следим за самыми преданными следопытами и отрекшимися. Но с ними тоже не все в порядке. – внутренний двор замка встретил друзей легким ветерком. На улице было все еще тепло несмотря на приближающуюся осень. Но не так как Оргриммаре, палящее солнце пустыни жгло почти круглый год

\- А что с ними? – удивился король. Ветер, пускай и не был сильным, но успел потрепать прическу короля. А тому пришлось убрать прядь за ухо. Что бы она не щекотала ему лицо.

\- Те отрекшиеся что пошли за Калией или те, что сохранили нейтралитет еще в порядке. Но преданные Сильване совсем опечалены. – вспоминать поникших упырей не хотелось. Но в голову так и лезли воспоминания о выходящих из-под влияния Лича членов плети. Одни были агрессивны, другие просто подавлены и не могли найти себе места. Сейчас с ними было практически тоже самое. Самые преданные все еще иногда выкрикивали что-то в поддержку своей королевы, их преданность и слепая вера в ту, что оставила их, поражала. Но также были и множество тех, кто просто стал равнодушен ко всему. Они ничего не делали, ни в чем не участвовали, ничего не хотели. Просто были. Бейн часто встречал их в городах орды. Отрекшийся что стоял где-то с краю часами и смотрел в одну точку. И больше ничего. Влияние Сильваны на них оказалось просто огромным. А культ личности что она породила пугал. Это не так было заметно, когда банши покинула пост вождя, вероятно в то время они еще лелеяли надежду что их королева вернется и будет вести их вперед. Но сейчас после ее смерти они потеряли и эту надежду.

— Это неудивительно. – печально заметил король. - Их королева покинула их. Если они любили ее, то будут опечалены.

\- Так и есть. Но и помочь им никак.

\- А что Калия?

-Она пытается. Но это практически невозможно, когда они даже не замечают ее. Им просто ничего не нужно. 

\- Надеюсь со временем им станет лучше, и они смогут принять помощь. 

\- Будем верить в это. Отрекшиеся и так сами по себе не слишком везучий народ, а тут еще и с лидером не повезло.

Андуин снова улыбнулся. Друзья медленно прогуливались по каменным дорожкам вокруг замка.

-Так, о чем ты хотел поговорить.

\- Даже не знаю, как сказать. – Андуин тяжело вздохнул, все же трудно подбирать слова в такой ситуации. 

Бейн не знавший всего сейчас был искренне заинтересован в словах короля. Что же могло заставить короля так секретничать, а не расписать все в письме. 

\- Говори, как есть. – успокоил его таурен.   
Андуин ещё раз прокрутил в голове все возможные варианты, но опасаясь реакции друга выпалил лишь два слова. 

\- Она жива.

\- Кто? – Бейн непонимающе уставился на короля. Но все же начал складывать и сам факт секретности и то, кто мог быть «ею». Но из всех женщин что умирали в последние только одна могла оказать такое влияние. ..Сильвана? Ты сейчас это серьёзно.

\- Абсолютно.

\- Что ж.- возможно услышав эту новость таурену стоило разозлиться, но ни гнева, ни злобы не было. Абсолютно ничего. - Хотя это не удивительно. Она банши, насколько помню валькиры и нужны ей были для этого. Наверное, стоило ожидать от нее возвращения. 

Но рассуждения Бейна прервал король. 

\- Ты не понял, валькиры возвращали ее как отрекшуюся, как банши. Но тут все не так. Она жива. Жива как ты или я. Как высшая эльфийка. 

— Это… - таурен замялся. – Как это возможно?

\- Мы ничего не знаем. Да, и вряд ли сможем выяснить пока она без сознания. – Андуин обвел глазами замок, остановив свой взгляд на одном из окон. И изрядно начал нервничать. Что не смогло ускользнуть от Бейна.

-Она здесь?

\- Да. А что? – 

-Не самое лучшее решение оставлять ее в столице Альянса.

-Наверное, но присматривать за ней так удобнее. 

-Как скажешь. Но все же если она жива, что с ней делать?  
\- Я стараюсь не думать об этом пока что. Решение будет принято намного позже.

\- Суд, как с Гаррошем? – спросил Бейн. – Андуин, ты же помнишь, чем это закончилось.

\- Как такое забудешь. – усмехнулся король, про себя вспоминая и суд, и колокол. -Но нет, думаю мы сможем обойтись без этого. Но это потом. А сейчас напоминаю это все еще секрет. Никто не должен знать.  
-Никто, а если этот кто-то может помочь.

Андуин удивленно нахмурил брови, и посмотрел на старого друга. Но тот заметив недоумение друга, не стал юлить и сразу ответил. 

-Вол'джин. Ну его дух точнее, он сейчас скажем так все еще здесь.

\- Может быть…- задумчиво ответил король. 

×××

Вернувшись с прогулки, король решить не обманываться и пойти туда, куда тянуло его чутье. Каждый раз открывая дверь в покои королевы банши он боялся встретиться с презрительным взглядом голубых глаз или что хуже - красных.

Но чутье подводило его каждый раз, девушка все еще мирно спала укрытая теплым одеялом и явно не собиралась приходить в себя.  
Мысленно король уже подготовил себя к разговору с банши. Даже написал список вопросов что будет ей задавать. Написал, переписал, выкинул и начал придумывать их заново. Хотелось впечатлить банши с первой минуты, не запугать уж точно, но показать, что он король, он не глупый мальчишка, а вполне взрослый юноша что способен понять и оценить поступки Сильваны.

В комнате все также сохранялось полумрак, никто не решался отодвинуть штору. Но не смотря на мрачность тут было удивительно тепло. Летом в Штормграде было тепло, но осенью начинало холодать. Люди в это время не спешили разжигать камины и печи, надеясь на хорошую погоду. Так что временами среди каменных стен замка становилось прохладно. Температура падала слишком резко и не редко можно было простудиться.

Быть здесь в полумраке и слушать тихое дыхание, уже вошло в привычку у молодого короля. Сидеть в одиночестве в своем кабинете и перебирать бумажки, было поистине скучным занятием. А так хоть какая-то компания. Пускай и в виде полуживой эльфийки, что устроила геноцид других эльфов. Но это дарило королю спокойствие. Себя то он конечно убеждал что лишь печется о безопасности Штормграда и лично следит за своим врагом.

Временами король ловил себя на мысли что делает что-то неправильно и уделять столько своего времени эльфийке. Но эти мысли короля прерывались шорохом одеяла. Девушка не слишком много ворочалась, но, однако совершала несколько движений. После этого Андуин не раз замечал, как еле затянувшиеся раны снова начинали кровоточить. Глубоких ран не было, но мелкие все никак не хотели заживать. А Свет действительно лишь проходился поверх них, но не имел никакого эффекта. Причина такого эффекта осталась неизвестна.

Все чаще Андуин замечал, что после своих перемещений по кровати девушка начинала морщить лицо и сжимать кулаки. После этого король обычно прикасался к запястью и проверял пульс. Тот еще пару минут был учащенным, но потом вновь возвращался в норму.

Наверное, продолжать держать руку было как-то нелогично. Но все же это происходило каждый раз. Может и было неправильно, однако, эльфийка явно была не против контакта с чужими тёплыми руками. Ее руки нагревались, а раны под бинтами перестали кровоточить. Вероятно, свет все же хоть как-то и помогал ей, просто применять его нужно было по-другому.

Бейн, конечно, мог составить королю компанию, но таурен отправился погулять по городу. И заверил короля что идет проверить парочку своих знакомых что обосновались в Штормграде.

Сейчас Азерот переживает, еще не лучшие времена, но близкие к этому. Орда и Альянс больше не воюют и не участвуют в войнах с силами что желали убить все и вся. Так что теперь все союзы что были построены во время других войн проявляли себя. Те, кто несколько месяцев назад были готовы поубивать друг друга сейчас вполне мирно сидели по тавернам или торговали. Если Бейн уже давно спокойно посещает Штормград, то видеть других членов орды что спокойно перемещались по столице были немного странно. Но король верил, что это с непривычки. И что позже это станет самой обыденной вещью.

Если, конечно, кто-то вновь не решит развязать войну.

×××

Бейн покинул Штормград утром следующего дня. Таурен решил не задерживаться и, по его словам, сразу отправиться к духу Вол'джина за ответами. Как оказалось, на Азероте действительно много существ что имели связь с миром мертвых. И если Вол’джин, наверное, будет не против диалога, то вот другие явно не будут так добродушны. Кому-то нужно было поговорить с Хелие и найти валькир Сильваны. Но это не представлялось возможным.

Король вновь посетил комнату королевы банши, но не заметив никаких улучшений или ухудшения в ее состоянии, он решил вернуться в свой кабинет. Не успев даже сесть в кресло, король услышал настойчивый стук в дверь, и стражник сообщил о прибытии другого гостя.

В тронном зале короля встретили несколько ночных эльфов во главе с Шандрисой Оперенной Луной. Эльфийская броня все еще была на ней. Однако никакого оружия, все же визит эльфов был дипломатическим. 

\- Шандриса, - король остановился, удивлённо осматривая гостей. Задумываясь о цели их визита.

\- Король, прости я не откликнулась на твое послание раньше. – письмо отправленные намного раньше действительно выскользнуло из головы. Тогда сообщить ночной эльфийке казалось правильной идеей, но сейчас начинала настораживать.

\- Шандриса, ты неожиданно.

\- Твое письмо стало неожиданностью. Так что же это было за дело. –

\- Думаю это уже не так важно. Простите что потревожил вас. – король попытался уйти от темы и попытаться выпроводить гостей побыстрее.

Но Шандриса заметила нервозность короля и теперь явно была заинтересована в сути скрываемых от нее вещей.

\- Я ведь вижу, что ты лжешь.

Король улыбнулся, понимая, что все вряд ли сможет уйти от ответа. Сообщить ночным эльфами, наверное, стоило. Шандриса все же немного спокойнее сейчас, чем Тиранда, вероятно сможет понять и принять некоторые моменты. Или хотя бы попытаться дать шанс бывшей королеве банши.

-Ладно. – согласился король, но обведя всех присутствующих эльфийских воительниц и штормградских стражников продолжил. – но только наедине. Оставите нас.

Стража покинула зал сразу после приказа своего короля, но эльфы продолжили стоять на месте поглядывая на Шандрису. Та в свою очередь лишь махнула им рукой. После чего все они покинула зал, оставляя лидеров одних.

\- Слышны ли новости от Тиранды.

\- Мы ведь не о ней будем говорить. 

-Верно. Лучше будет говорить в моем кабинете. 

Король открыл перед эльфийкой дверь рукой указывая направление их пути. За дверями стояли стражники и ночные воительницы. Но следовать они за ними не решились. Уже в кабинете, Андуину стало спокойнее. Все же стены, в которых он проводил большую часть своего дня стали какими-то родными, нежели тронный зал в котором каждое слово отражалось эхом. Когда дверь за эльфийкой закрылась та раздражённо произнесла. 

\--Говори уже. -ночной эльфийке была совсем не понятна такая секретность. 

-Хорошо. После подписания договоров всех видов и мастей. У нас по факту мир. Ведь так? -задал вопрос король. Эльфийка кивнула в знак согласия, а король продолжил свое повествование. - Но всплыли некоторые факты что могли бы пошатнуть и так слабый мир, или же привести к последствиям

\- О чем ты? – удивилась эльфийка такому началу. 

\- О жизни одной личности. - 

\- Было выяснено что одна небезызвестная персона, после ее предполагаемой кончины оказалась жива. 

Но Шандриса так и не понимала о ком идет речь. Она уставилась куда-то за спину Андуина. Вероятно, в своих мыслях она прокручивала все что знала и помнила. Но из всех значимых личностей что умирали в последнее время была только одна. 

\- Сильвана? - полушепотом произнесла эльфийка, еще не до конца уверенная в своем предположении. Но увидев кивок короля на ее слова. Ее шепот сменился на крик и гнев. - Эта сука оказалась жива. И ты ничего не сказал. Ты хоть понимаешь, что она могла натворить. – благо стены кабинет не пропускал такого большого количества звука, и вероятность что возмущение эльфийки достигнет чьих-то ушей, крайне мала. 

\- Понимаю, именно поэтому это и было сохранено в секрете. Нам не нужна лишняя паника. А верные ей могли так же начать действовать. – король старался говорить спокойно и уверенно. Однако реакция обычно спокойно ночной эльфийки чуть не выбила его из колеи. 

\- Жива. Черт возьми. Надеюсь, как только ты узнал об этом ты прикончил ее? - она снова посмотрела на короля ища на его лице подтверждение своим словам. Но не увидев ничего она разразилась еще большим гневом. 

-Нет? Андуин, ты хоть понимаешь кто она, что она сделала. И что может еще сотворить. Ты помнишь, как горел Тельдрассил? – при упоминании древа жизни ее голос предательски дрогнул и сорвался. 

\- Безусловно я все это понимаю. Но в виду некоторых обстоятельств, я не думаю, что она все еще так опасна. А убивать ее было бы не разумным.

\- Почему? Что не так? – больше она не кричала. Лишь тихим голосом спрашивала, продолжения морщить брови в недоумении. 

\- Ну она жива. – заключил король. - В прямом смысле. Она снова дышит. Ее сердце бьется, а кровь циркулирует по венам.

\- Слабо верится в это. - девушка фыркнула себе под нос. - Она была мертва и вряд ли бы смогла воскресить себя сама.   
\- Но это так.

\- Я хочу поговорить с ней. – резко ответила эльфийка.

\- Она без сознания.

\- Тогда увидеть. - настаивала Шандриса.

\- Разве в этом есть смысл. 

\- Для тебя может быть и нет. - язвительно выпалила девушка. Но я сама хочу убедиться, что ты не спятил, король. И она действительно жива.

Король хотел отказать ей в требовании, но понимая, что та не отстанет от него пока не добьётся своего, все же уступил ночной эльфийке. 

-Хорошо. Тогда пройдем. – он хотел уже вновь покинуть свой кабинет и отвести эльфийку, но повернувшись к ней вновь увидел у той ступор. 

-Ты спрятал ее в Штормграде?

-Да. - неуверенно ответил Андуин. 

-Одного из главных врагов альянса спрятал в столице альянса, возможно, я слишком переоценила твои умственные способности. – закончила девушка. Королю ничего не оставалось как криво улыбнуться на колкие замечания эльфа и провести ее по замку, к дверям что скрывали их некогда врага. 

В покоях продолжал стоять полумрак, если, находясь тут вместе с кем-то, Андуин чувствовал себя неловко. То Шандрис ничто не мешало по-хозяйски пройти по комнате сразу к кровати и схватить высшую эльфийку за руку. Неизвестно, на что рассчитывала ночная эльфийка, но не увидев никакой реакции она сбавила напор. Все же удосужившись рассмотреть женщину пред ней. 

\- Она совсем плоха. – сказала она, увидев множество ран и истощенное тело высшей эльфийки. Почему свет не может ей помочь

\- Я не знаю. Свет ей помогал поначалу, но сейчас уже нет. – Андуин вновь вспоминал все изменения в состоянии уже не мертвого эльфа. Приходя к не к самому положительному выводу. - Раны затягиваются, но очень медленно.

\- Видно ей нужно залечивать свои раны самостоятельно.

\- Возможно. – тихо произнес король. Но увидев на лице ночного эльфа напряжение, не мог не спросить - Что-то не так?

\- Бездна, свет, магия. Я чувствую на ней все это. А еще кое-что чего на ней не должно быть.

-Что же? - уточнил король.

\- Мне не хочется этого предполагать. Но или силы что Тиранда использовала на ней, все еще не стёрлись, или же богиня приложила свою могуществу руку к этому.

-Элуна? Разве она способна на такое.

\- Сила богини огромна. -отозвалась Шандриса. Но потом тихо заключила. - И временами мне печально что она не помогает и остается безучастна, хотя могла изменить бы ход многих событий.

То, что произошло со святыней ночных эльфов было просто самой настоящей трагедией, и после случившегося многие уверовали, что их богиня отвернулась от них. 

\- Возможно поэтому и не вмешивается. Если же ее возвращённая жизнь — это действия Элуны, что это может значит?

— Это может значить, что богиня, после убийства народа что почитал ее и уничтожения святыни, все еще посчитала эту женщину не пропащей и дала ей шанс. – язвительно отозвалась девушка, не скрывая своего раздражения. 

— Это что-то меняет?

\- Мое отношение к Сильване? Безусловно нет. Я зла на неё за все что она совершила. Но если такова воля богини, то примем ее. Но будем следить за банши. 

×××

Жизнь Андуина вновь медленно превращалась в рутину. Каждый день занимаясь своими делами все равно находил минутку проверить королеву банши. Но из-за дня в день ничего не менялось. Король, конечно, зарекся не находиться в той комнате слишком долго. А то быть рядом с королевой банши чаще чем ее сестры вместе взятые, было немного странно. 

Сегодняшнее утро не стало исключением, повторяя свой утренний ритуал Андуин снова оказался в комнате Сильваны. Обычно утром тут не было никого, кроме полусонных стражников что прохаживались мимо дверей. Но сегодня короля опередила Вериса. Честно говоря, кроме Верисы. Аллерии и Андуина посетители у королевы банши не было. Хотя пару раз заходила Валира, но она оправдывала свое нахождение там уважением Сильваны как генералу Луносвета, пускай и бывшего. 

Вериса не задержалась надолго, а лишь сообщила о своей находке. О подвеске Сильваны, что она нашла у Шпиля. Пару дней обследований их бывшего дома и младшая сестра нашла это украшение. Она хотела вернуть его владелице. Но поняла, что застежка сломана. Так что сейчас она планирует отправиться в город и поискать того, кто поможет с починкой. 

Король тоже решил не задерживаться тут. Все же состояние банши не менялось, а приходить в сознание она, наверное, в ближайшее время не планировала. 

Король закончил со всеми отчётами раньше, чем планировал. Взяв книгу, он хотел отправиться на улицу, дочитать ее. Однако в одном из коридоров наткнулся на того, кого здесь не должно было быть еще долгое время. 

\- Генн -удивленно вскрикнул король. 

\- О, Андуин. А я как раз шел к тебе. – король воргенов выглядел радостным, но заметив странное поведение юного короля не мог не поинтересоваться. -Ты не рад меня видеть?

-Что ты. Рад, конечно. Просто не ожидал тебя так скоро увидеть. 

Седогрив неловко потер затылок. -Знаешь я и сам не планировал приезжать в Штормград сейчас. Но планы немного изменились, а еще я слышал, что ты постоянно где-то пропадаешь 

-У меня были дела. 

Генн расплылся в улыбке. – Ах дела. Ну ты парень молодой, тебе пора бы уже иметь секреты и личные дела. 

— Это немного не то – шепнул себе под нос Андуин. – Знаешь, мы бы могли сейчас прогуляться, и ты бы мне рассказал о всех новостях, что есть у тебя. 

\- Конечно, мой мальчик. 

\- Тогда иди на улицу, я сейчас книгу отнесу и присоединюсь к тебе. 

Король воргенов не заметив нервозности юного короля спокойно отправился к выходу. Андуин же пошел к своему кабинету. Но когда заметил, что другой король свернул за угол и больше не мог видеть его, полетел на этаж, где была Сильвана. Отдав приказ стражникам следить за этажом и под любым предлогом не подпускать Седогрива сюда, ближе, чем на десяток метров, он зашел в комнату. Тут все так же было неизменно. Андуин подошел к окну и глянул на прекрасный вид города и лесов. Тяжело вздохнув и успокоив себя, он уже хотел уходить, но заметил два серебристых глаза что неотрывно следили за ним.


	7. Глава 6

×××

Андуин не ожидал столкнуться с Сильваной в ту минуту. На мгновение ему показалось что сердце остановилось. Король сделал несколько шагов к кровати, серые пустые глаза пугали. Ему сперва показалось что Сильвана смотрела на него с ненавистью и презрением, но еще через мгновение понял. Она смотрела куда-то в пустоту.

Поводя рукой перед глазами и не увидев реакции. Он выдохнул с облегчением. Хотя какое облегчение. Это было даже хуже. Открытые глаза, устремленные в пустоту, отсутствие какой-либо реакции, это не было добрым знаком. Андуин прикоснулся к запястью девушки проверяя пульс, тот зашкаливал, а кожа горела. Но что делать было не ясно.

Долго задерживаться здесь было нельзя, на улице короля ждал Генн. Андуин спешно покинул комнату, он не отрывал взгляд от эльфийки пока не скрылся за дверью. Только за дверью король смог вздохнуть полной грудью. В голове были тысячи мыслей что никак не могли сложиться в полноценный план действий. Лишь чудом Андуину удалось наткнуться на возвращающуюся Верису, кое-как объяснив ей что произошло, Андуин приказал ей не спускать глаз с Сильваны ни на секунду.

При входе во внутренние дворы Андуина уже ожидал король Гилнеаса. Мужчина стоял на месте сложив руки на груди.

-Ты что-то долго. – поинтересовался ворген. 

\- Отвлекся немного по дороге. 

\- Весь-то ты в делах. – саркастично заметил король Гилнеаса. Но потом сменился улыбкой. -Прям ни дня покоя. –

\- Что поделать. – тихо ответил Андуин. Стараясь не думать о том, что ждет его после и не выдать себя нервозностью. - Как идут дела в Гилнеасе?

\- Хорошо, но медленно. Гниль сильно пропитала те земли и сейчас ее пытаются уничтожить. Дело движется, отрекшиеся неплохо помогли нам в этом. 

\- Ты больше не зол на них.

\- Зол, я злюсь каждый раз, когда вижу свой город в руинах. И мертвецов, снующих по нему. Словно я возвращаюсь в те дни, когда моя родина была уничтожена. Но потом я снова возвращаюсь в реальность. И тут снова мертвецы, но уже помогающие нам. Это дико немного. Но как оказалось среди отрёкшихся было полно выходцев из Гилнеаса. – вспоминать падение своей родины было трудно даже для Седогрива, прошедшего несколько войн - Мертвая стерва не упускала возможности в каждом бою поднять всех, до кого могла дотянуть свои мерзкие ручонки.

Андуину не нравилось выслушивать оскорбления от своих друзей пускай даже в сторону их врагов. Разбрасываться словами просто не было смысла. Но он понимал, что единственное что сейчас осталось Седогриву, это выругиваться в сторону того, кого он считал уже мертвой. Наверное, про себя Генн из-за всех сил проклинал Сильвану и желал её душе вечно гореть во тьме. Ах, если бы он знал. Для себя Андуин понял, что рассказывать Седогриву, маленький секрет что остался в замке, он точно не будет. Нет смысла тревожить его этим. 

\- Погода тут еще хорошая. – Генн наслаждался теплыми лучами что проходили сквозь листву деревьев. - В Гилнеасе уже ветер холодный. 

\- Осень уже. – С улыбкой ответил Андуин - Я жду, когда выпадет первый снег. – Вспоминая как зимой играл в снежки с отцом.

\- Ну это не еще не скоро.

\- Не сказал бы, время летит так быстро. Еще ведь только начало лета было, а теперь уже осень.

\- Ах, маленький еще. Со временем поймешь, что время летит еще быстрее, не заметишь, как десяток лет пролетит. Знаешь я рассказать то, что хотел. Ты представляешь, моя дочь теперь тоже ворген. Моя малютка Тесс.

\- Неужели.

\- Сам все еще шокирован. Когда она ушла в свободное плавание, я боялся, что она ввяжется во что-то такое и я потеряю еще и ее. Но она умудрилась удивить меня. 

\- Ты рад этому?

\- И да, и нет. Она сама то еще не привыкла. Но, надеюсь, это позволит нам лучше понять друг друга. 

Короли продолжили спокойно прогуливаться по каменным дорожкам. Слушать рассказы Генна о Гилнеасе было интересно, наверное, стоит посетить его чуть позже. Посмотреть, что изменилось и как идет восстановление города. Андуин почти перестал думать о том, что ждет его после. Пока не заметил приближающуюся фигуру эльфийки крови.

-Валира? – удивился Седогрив. Отвлекшись на несколько секунд, король воргенов и не заметил, как Сангвинар оказалась рядом. 

\- Генн Седогрив, вынуждена похитить нашего короля. – спокойно произнесла эльфийка глядя на Седогрива. А потом перевела взгляд на Ринна. 

\- Что-то случилось? – Поинтересовался Андуин. 

\- Неважно, пойдём. – девушка развернулась на пятках и также уверенно направилась в сторону замка. Извинившись перед старым другом и пообещав продолжить диалог чуть позже, Андуин проследовал за ней. 

Генн про себя думал, что, наверное, стоило бы поинтересоваться потом у Андуина, что конкретно за дела отнимают у него столько времени. Но Седогрив знал мальчишку уже давно и доверял ему. Хранить секреты долго тот совершенно не умел. Его выдавало его поведение. Сегодня он отметил, как мальчик был невнимателен и напряжен, явно витая где-то в облаках обдумывая что-то. А помня об их хороших отношениях, Седогрив все же больше ждал что юный король сам все расскажет. Наблюдая за уходящим Андуином и Валирой, Генн услышал за своей спиной приближающиеся шаги. Явно тяжелее чем молодая эльфийка, наверное, поэтому он и заметил их. 

\- Матиас Шоу, стоило догадаться. Если в воздухе витают секреты, то вы всегда где-то рядом. – с улыбкой повернувшись и поприветствовал подошедшего мужчину. 

\- Такова моя работа. 

\- Ну что же, поделитесь?

-Вы явно не понимаете смысл существования секретов. – с усмешкой ответил Шоу. 

\- Понимаю, просто я не дурак и, если это что-то важно я буду молчать.

-Боюсь мне нечего вам сказать. – 

\- Совсем ничего? – задал вопрос Седогрив. 

-Абсолютно – на этот раз уже холодно ответил рыжеволосый. 

-Ох, истинный шпион, не вытянуть и слова, даже под угрозой смерти. – язвительно ответил король Гилнеаса.   
Шоу холодно смотрел в глаза королю, но потом криво улыбнулся. А Седогрив все не унимался, пытаясь вытянуть из шпиона хоть что-то. 

\- Но как другу.

\- А мы друзья? – удивился Шоу. 

Седогрив ничего не ответил лишь улыбнулся и обвел глазами территорию двора, пытаясь заметить знакомые лица.  
\- Значит я зря приехал. – тихо прошептал Седогрив. Но его слова не прошли мимо ушей опытного шпиона. 

\- Вы приехали разведать секреты короля? – серьезно спросил Матиас. 

\- Просто наслышан о его странном поведении. Постоянно в замке, но его почти никто не видит. Чем же он занят?

\- Если Андуин сам не сказал вам значит и знать вам это не нужно. -подметил Шоу. 

\- Я уважаю его желание сохранить что-то в секрете просто хочу быть уверен, что ему не грозит опасность.

\- Не грозит. Будьте уверены. – заверил он воргена, но потом язвительно продолжил. - Но дайте угадать, вы все равно не успокоитесь?  
Столкнувшись с насмешливым взглядом шпиона Седогрив, покачал головой соглашаясь с предположением Шоу. - Верно. 

\- Хочу заверить вас, Андуин знает, что делает и все в порядке. – Матиас выпрямился и попрощавшись хотел уже покинуть короля воргенов и вернуться к своим делам. Но все же услышал из-за спины выкрик Седогрива.

\- Но хоть намёк с чем это связано?

\- С женщиной, Седогрив. – ответил он. 

-О, вот как. – загадочно протянул Седогрив. Начиная обдумывать слова Шоу. Вспоминая всех дам из окружения Анудина, о которых он мог бы знать. И пытаясь понять, что там за секрет. 

×××

\- Так все же, что случилось? – не унимался Андуин, еле поспевая за эльфийкой. 

\- Верисе было страшно сидеть с ней, так что она попросила вернуть тебя скорее. Зачем ты Верису-то оставил? – недовольно ответила Валира. 

\- Ну она все же ее сестра. Да и была единственной поблизости кто может находиться рядом с ней. 

Добраться до уже такой знакомой двери не заняло у них слишком много времени. Хотя Андуин и старался идти спокойно, и не вызывать подозрений. То Валира перебирала ногами так быстро. Что королю приходилось постоянно ускоряться и чуть ли не бежать лишь бы идти рядом и не отставать. 

В комнате Вериса не могла найти себе место и нервно заламывала пальцы, с испугом вглядывалась в такие холодные пустые серые глаза. Увидев открывающуюся дверь комнаты, она подскочила с кресла направилась к Андуину. 

\- Андуин, ты вернулся. – радостно ответила она, стараясь скрыть за улыбкой нервозность. 

\- Что-то изменилось за это время? – 

\- Нет. Ничего. Ее глаза открыты, но никакого признака сознания. Что теперь делать? – голос девушки дрожал, а Андуин не мог понять, чем вызван этот страх. Он, конечно, тоже испугался, когда столкнулся с этим пустым взглядом. Но потом обдумал все и пришел к выводу что это больше от неожиданности. А если ничего не изменилось, то и бояться ее нет смысла. Все же банши и была весьма пугающей личностью. Но просидев тут пару недель юный король уже как-то привык к ее нахождению. А вспоминая ее физическое состояние вряд ли она представляла хоть какую-то угрозу. 

Посидев вместе с Верисой пару часов. Он все же ощутил то, что вероятно и пугало младшую из сестер. Находится рядом с банши и ощущать этот взгляд на себе было невыносимо. Пустой, уставившийся куда-то вдаль. С каждым часом казался все больше и больше пропитанным ненавистью, и презрением. Но ничего не менялось. Девушка продолжала лежать, как и раньше, только теперь с открытыми глазами. Валира же предпочла не оставаться здесь, но иногда все же заглядывала, проверяя обстановку 

Вечером Вериса покинула покои своей сестры сказав, что должна хотя бы вечером быть со своими детьми. Андуин же надеялся, что она предпочтет провести ночь дома, а не вернуться сюда. Где снова будет испуганно поглядывать на Сильвану, отвлекая Андуина от своих мыслей вопросами.

За несколько часов нахождение тут совсем наскучило. Ожидание тянулось так долго. За это время король уже успел дочитать книгу и разобраться с новыми бумагами.

Ближе к полуночи все же начались изменения. А эльфийка сначала дернулась, а потом часто заморгала. Пару минут ей понадобилось чтобы вновь начать видеть окружающий мир. С тихим стоном она свернулась в клубок и схватилась за голову.

Король почти сразу оказался рядом с кроватью не понимая, что ему делать. Но через пару минут девушку отпустило, и она попыталась выпрямиться, с удивлением осматривая место своего нахождения. Пока не столкнулась с не менее удивленными голубыми глазами. Сильвана прошлась взглядом по лицу короля, видимо пытаясь узнать кто перед ней. И когда ворох мыслей в голове пришел в норму, и девушка признала вражеского короля, удивление сменилось ехидной насмешкой.

Понимая, что эльфийка перед ним явно была в своем уме, король пытался следовать нормам этикета и поприветствовать Сильвану. 

\- Добрый ве... – но был прерван тихим хриплым голосом. 

\- Только попробуй проявить галантность. – она звучала совсем глухо, но без тех ноток присущих банши. 

В ответ король лишь улыбнулся и попытался сохранять положительный настрой.

\- Это немного не то, я просто приветствую вас. - 

\- Может еще скажешь, что рад видеть меня. – эльфийка не желала останавливаться и продолжала язвить в ответ еле произнося слова. 

-Если бы не многие обстоятельства, виновницей которых вы стали, я и правда был бы рад

Девушка ничего не ответила лишь тихо усмехнулась себе под нос. Сильване несмотря на боль в теле хотелось двигаться, а не лежать в постели пред королем альянса. Завидев активные движения от бывшего вождя, Андуин отступил на пару шагов от кровати. Девушка поднялась на кровати и уселась на крае, глядя на бинты вокруг голени и колена. Попытка резко подняться на ноги не увенчалась успехом, и она со стоном рухнула на колени. Вероятно, все силы были потрачены на то, чтобы подняться на постели. Но упасть окончательно на пол ей не дали теплые руки, что потянули ее обратно вверх возвращая на кровать. 

\- Вам лучше оставаться в постели – но несмотря на свое состояние. Почувствовав прикосновение к себе Сильвана начала дергаться и вырываться, пару раз проезжаясь ладонью по чужому лицу. 

\- Не прикасайся ко мне.

Но сопротивление оказалось бесполезным, сил было мало что и эти попытки ударить по лицу вражеского короля были похожи на поглаживания. Ну это с точки зрения Андуина, Сильвана же постаралась ударить со всей силы что у нее была. Усадив королеву банши обратно на постель, он надавил ей на плечи укладывая ее. 

\- Вот видите.

Гордая эльфийка ничего не ответила, но явно понимала в каком положении сейчас находится, и что толку от ее многолетнего опыта ведения боев, сейчас нет. Такой слабой и беспомощной она не чувствовала себя, наверное, никогда. От досады она надула губы и нахмурилась. 

Андуин снова сел в кресло неотрывно наблюдая за Сильваной. Про себя отмечая, как та недовольна своим положением. Хотелось поговорить с ней, но говорить было попросту не о чем. Так и продолжалась бы эта тишина, если бы девушка не нарушила ее первой. 

\- Где я нахожусь? – она не смотрела на короля, продолжая оглядывать комнату.

\- Вы сейчас Штормграде.

-В столица альянса? Как прискорбно что я тут.

И снова тишина. Никто не знал, что еще спросить. Сильвана с любопытством оглядывала комнату, но это ей быстро надоело, и она вернулась к созерцанию своих забинтованных запястий. Андуин понимал, что вероятно поговорить лично в следующий раз будет проблематично. Утром об этом всем узнают сестры Сильваны, они, наверное, сообщат остальным. А значит все что будет после скорее всего больше будет допросом. Но что спрашивать? Король же решил избавиться от своих различных теорий и доводов. 

\- Вы ведь все помните кто вы? Что делали? 

Сильвана оторвалась от своих попыток развязать тугие узелки бинтов и одарила короля презрительным взглядом. 

-Боишься, что я прикроюсь амнезией и тебе будет стыдно казнить меня за убийства?

\- Нет, просто не хотел бы пересказывать вам что вы натворили

\- Хочу тебя заверить я помню это. И ни о чем не жалею. – холодно ответила Сильвана - Но у меня вопрос, почему я не в тюрьме?

\- Исходя из вашего состояния, думаю нахождение в камере будет не гуманным. – отозвался король 

\- Негуманным? – буркнула себе под нос Сильвана. - Ты слишком добрый, маленький король.

\- Какой есть. – отрезал король.   
Сейчас Анудин ощутил, насколько он хочет спать. Стоило бы оставить эльфийку одну и вернуться к себе. Но манеры не позволяли ему уйти просто так.

Еще полчаса понадобилось Сильване чтобы снова сделать попытку подняться с кровати, снова зашуршав она попыталась выбраться из-под одеяла. В этот раз Андуин был быстрее и пресёк эту попытку на корню. Но стоило ему только прикоснуться как девушка начала выбиваться.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне – вскрикнула она. 

\- Вы сейчас не в состоянии что-то делать.

\- Я сказала не трогать меня. – возмутилась эльфийка. 

\- Я просто помогаю вам – обижено ответил король. 

\- Мне не нужна помощь от своего будущего палача – столкнуться с взглядом королевы банши было ошибкой, пропитанный ненавистью и презрением. Теперь она говорила тихо, больше шипя слова, из-за чего стала напоминать змею. 

\- Я не ваш палач.

\- Ах, да, ты лишь один из судий – саркастично ответила королева. 

\- Никто вас еще не судит

\- Неужели, - удивленно отметила Сильвана. - А я думала, что вы уже вынесли мне приговор.

\- Нет, еще нет – 

\- Почему же, разве вам не нужно вынести мне наказания за все мои деяния

\- Почти никто не знает, что вы тут - Андуин отпустил глаза стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, но когда столкнулся взглядом вновь увидел непонимание, которое почти сразу же сменилось насмешкой.

\- Так уж и никто, разве твой верный песик не желает откусить мне голову - 

\- Он не знает, что вы тут.

\- Хм, как же так, мальчик король, разве ты не должен сообщить альянсу о том, кого держишь в плену. 

\- Вы не пленница. 

\- Значит я могу уйти, когда захочу? – восторженно спросила эльфийка. 

-Нет, не можете – ответил король, но решая, что он тоже должен держать планку и отвечать ей под стать - боюсь вы и ходить сейчас не сможете.   
На такое замечание эльфийка лишь дернула длинной бровью и грустно произнесла. 

\- Тогда я все же ваша пленница. –

Андуин вернулся к креслу и забрал с ближайшей тумбы книгу, планируя уйти.

\- Мне нужно будет задать вам пару вопросов.

\- Так задавай. – буркнула в ответ эльфийка. 

\- Не сейчас. Вы представитель в какой-то степени враждебной фракции. Бывший лидер. Допрашивать вас без свидетелей неправильно. – король уже направился к двери как получил новый вопрос. 

\- Это будет допрос?

\- В какой-то степени. – подтвердил он. 

\- Это будут только вопросы только от лидеров что недовольны моими политическими решениями. 

\- Да. 

-Так не интересно. – девушка недовольно скривила лицо. Надувая губы. Я думала ты мне вопросы позадаешь. Раз уж ты у нас взрослый мальчик, король как никак. Не глупый должен быть. Хочу послушать что тебе интересно. 

-Зачем ты это все делала? - спросил он, глядя в глаза. На лице Сильваны проскользнуло удивление, но лишь на секунду. Она закатила глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что разочарована в вопросе. Вероятно, она ожидала более конкретный вопрос или как минимум тот, что удивил бы ее. 

-Глупый вопрос от глупого мальчишки. Ты так наивен что думаешь я буду отвечать на него. Если ты не увидел смысла в моих деяниях значит и знать тебе не нужно.

-Мне правда хочется знать ответ на этот вопрос. – заверил ее король. 

-Что правда? - с насмешкой спросила она, а потом продолжила. - А мне тогда хочется знать зачем ты держал меня за руку пока я лежала тут без сознания.

\- С чего вы взяли что это я? – удивленно спросил Андуин складывая руки на груди. 

\- Рука Верисы холодная, Аллерия словно иглами колет. А ты обжигаешь. Слишком горячий. -заключила Сильвана. 

\- Поэтому вы не хотите, чтобы я прикасался к вам. - 

\- И да, и нет. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты трогал меня.

-Я учту ваши пожелания. Мне нужно уйти. Это займёт некоторое время. Советую вам поспать. – ответил король, все же поворачиваясь к двери. Но снова услышал насмешку в спину. 

\- Можешь не торопиться, маленький лев. Мне нужно время подумать. – она сделал паузу. -Подумать, как уничтожить Альянс.  
\- Сделаю вид что не слышал этого. – шепнул Андуин. Покинув комнату эльфийки и приказ стражникам следить за ней и внимательно прислушиваться к тому, что происходит за дверью. До рассвета еще несколько часов можно было хотя бы немного поспать. 

×××

Утром Андуин первым делом узнал, где находится Седогрив и убедившись, что король Гилнеаса покинул город еще вчера он вновь вернулся и проверил королеву банши. Та все же спала. Что странно в уголках глаз эльфийки были слезы. Сейчас Свернувшись в клубок, она была беззащитной. Но почувствовав гостя рядом с собой она сразу же открыла глаза смаргивая слезы, свидетелем которых не должен был стать.   
Андуин сообщил ей что где-то через час он придет снова вместе со свидетелем и задаст ей некоторые вопросы. Та лишь меланхолично кивнула и вернулась к созерцанию штор. 

Когда Андуин уже вместе с Верисой вернулся в покои королевы банши, та удивленно дернула бровями завидев сестру. 

-Сильвана. – тихо позвала ее младшая. 

\- Вериса – с горькой улыбкой отозвалась банши. Она сверлила свою младшую сестру взглядом, что Вериса невольно поёжилась. Желая отвлечь Сильвану от попытки прожечь взглядом свою сестру Андуин заговорил. 

\- Ваша сестра здесь чтобы засвидетельствовать ваши слова. Вы готовы ответить на мои вопросы? 

\- Значит вы уже готовите суд – спросила Сильвана, но так не оторвала глаз от младшей сестры. 

\- Это не суд, нам просто нужны ответы на вопросы. – заверил ее король. 

-Смотря какие это вопросы – еле слышно ответила эльфийка. 

\- Первое почему произошло убийство ваших людей во время встречи Орды и альянса на Арати? – Сильвана что до этого зло смотрела на сестру резко сменилась в лице. Состроив лицо полного непонимания, она невинно ответила 

\- Потому что они предали меня и предали орду. – От такой перемены Андуин немного напрягся, но продолжил. 

\- Почему было принято решение сжечь Тельдрассил?

\- Это дерево было угрозой для орды – 

\- Вы сдали Подгород и залили его чумой – Андуин понял, что с ним играют. И серьезно отвечать она не собирается. 

\- Он не был важной точкой для орды– все так же радостно отвечала она. Продолжая невинно хлопать глазками. 

\- Вы отправили своих людей к Азшаре и позволили ей убить их

\- Так нужно было для орды – восторженно отвечала королева, всем свои видом показывая, насколько ей весело. 

\- Но вы предали орду. – заключил король 

\- Это ты так считаешь – с улыбкой ответила Сильвана пожимая плечами. 

\- Вы предали орду, убивали своих же людей и развязали никому не нужную кровавую войну – уже повышая голос парировал король. 

\- Так было нужно. – меланхолично ответила Сильвана смотря куда-то в даль 

\- Кому? – переходя на крик отвечал Анудин. Такое наглое поведение эльфийки изрядно выводило его. - Кому это нужно было. Скажи Сильвана, кому нужны было все это. 

\- Мне нечего ответить вам. – закончила она, стараясь улечься поудобнее и сложить руки перед собой. 

\- Сильвана, твоя жизнь зависит от того, что ты расскажешь, Сестра, пожалуй… - Начала Вериса дрожащим голос. Пытаясь достучаться до своей сестры. 

\- Нет. - если с Андуином она разговаривала более мягко, то на вопрос сестры ответила холодно. -Вы можете меня казнить прямо сейчас. Мне нечего вам рассказать. Больше вопросов нет? – ответила она, переводя взгляд на короля с вызовом смотря на него. 

\- Есть. -ответил король - Как вы вернулись к жизни.?

\- Никак. – все так же мило с улыбкой ответила эльфийка. 

\- Сильвана, нам правда нужно знать. – старясь не обращать на ее поведение Вериса вновь попыталась достучаться до сестры. Но на этот раз та не удостоила ее даже взглядом. 

\- Что вам не понятно в моих словах. Мне нечего вам рассказать. Думаю, вот это точно был последний вопрос. Можете точить топор. —уже теряя терпение произнесла банши лишь слегка повышая голос. 

\- Силь… - вновь начала Вериса. 

\- Я не с тобой разговариваю, сестра. - сквозь зубы произнесла Сильвана. Возвращая свой взгляд к королю и с вызовом смотря на него. 

\- Я не желал устраивать суд, но теперь сомневаюсь. – отрезал король. Покидая комнату банши, напоследок кинув ей. - И да, в Штормграде головы не отрубают, но ради вас можем передумать. 

Андуин покинул покои эльфийки напоследок громко хлопнув дверью, чем изрядно повеселил Сильвану. Ведь живые такие эмоциональные их так легко вывести из себя. 

Вериса нагнала короля только у его кабинета. Преграждая ему путь и спросила срывающимся голосом. 

\- Ты ведь не собираешься устраивать эту же показуху как с Гаррошем. – с горечью она вспоминала чем в тот раз обернулся суд. 

\- Нет, просто сказал сгоряча. – ответил Андуин рукой отодвигая эльфийку и заходя в свой кабинет. Он, приземляясь в кресло и устало, потирая виски. Как можно вести нормальный диалог с тем, кто не воспринимает вас всерьез, и как рассчитывать на ее раскаяние теперь. Сегодня король понял, банши явно не изменилась. 

\- И что теперь делать. – спросила Вериса. 

\- Не знаю. - тихо отозвался король. 

\- Ты ведь не казнишь ее. – с надеждой спросила эльфийка. 

\- Нет, я попробую поговорить с ней еще раз. Но вечно давать ей шанс мы не можем. 

×××

В тот вечер король больше не решился на разговор с банши. Но вот Вериса попыталась вновь, хотя бы отнести поднос с едой. Но и на этот раз столкнулась с полным безразличием к себе со стороны сестры. Все это безумно ранило младшую Ветрокрылую. Следующими кто узнает о состоянии Сильваны будет Джайна что должны была прибыть через пару дней, и, наверное, Аллерия что обещала вернуться в кротчайший срок, но редко, когда посвящала кого-то в свои планы. 

Проверить бывшего вождя, король решился только утром следующего дня. Надеясь, что после неудачной попытки поговорить банши станет все же чуточку благоразумнее и поняв свое положение все же решит пойти на контакт. 

На этот раз эльфийка уже не спала, а лежала спиной к двери. Судя по всему, ей удалось развязать бинты на руках и теперь она с интересом разглядывала раны на руках. Но услышав, что кто-то хлопнул дверью она спрятала руки под подушку и сделала вид что спит. 

-Доброе утро. – поприветствовал ее король, не обращая на тщетные попытки эльфийки изобразить глубокий сон. Обведя комнату взглядом и убедившись, что ничего не изменилось, король сел в кресло, замечая на тумбе те самые бинты рядом с не тронутым подносом с едой. 

Со стороны Сильваны не было ответа, та все так же пыталась изображать спящую видимо надеясь, что королю это наскучит и он уйдет. Но у Андуина были другие планы. Расставив на тумбе пергамент и чернила, король открыл книгу и начал что-то читать и записывать. 

Через пару минут тишины и не слишком хорошей актёрской игры Сильвана вновь открыла глаза, но теперь уже не рассматривала свои руки, а накручивала на пальцы светлые пряди волос. Пролежав еще пару минут, она все же подала голос. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не собираюсь разговаривать с тобой. – горько заметила эльфийка. 

-А я хочу, чтоб вы разговаривали –, ответил король, не отрываясь от книги. 

-Зачем? – 

-Тогда я смогу понять вас. – честно ответил король. Сильвана поднялась на кровати, удивленно изгибая брови и глядя в упор на короля. Но после скривила лицо и вернулась на подушку. 

\- Какой же ты все-таки глупый

Король решил не отвечать на оскорбления со стороны королевы банши, а проявить терпение. Ей понадобилось меньше получаса что бы самой начать с ним разговор, как еще может повлиять на нее нахождение кого-то рядом. И действительно еще минут через двадцать, она вновь заговорила. 

\- Может уже уйдёшь, ты начинаешь раздражать меня. -

\- Тогда сюда придет Вериса или Аллерия. – 

\- Ну уж нет. – холодно ответила она. 

Сильвана вновь вернулась к своим волосам. А король еле заметно усмехнулся, это начинает казаться весьма забавным. Некогда спокойная королева отрекшихся начинает выходить из себя меньше чем за час. Скорее всего будучи в ее мёртвом состоянии, она бы не проявила никакого интереса к человеку рядом и сказала бы ему и слова, но сейчас будучи снова живой пора бывшему генералу следопытов снова учится контролировать свои эмоции.

В этот раз Сильвана проявила чуть больше терпения и вновь заговорила где-то через час. И пару сотен записанных на пергаменте слов. На этот раз ее голос звучал раздражено. 

-Можешь не шуршать, это нервирует.

-У вас проблемы с нервами, миледи. Вам нужно больше отдыхать. – ласково ответил король. 

-Пока ты тут, ты мешаешь мне. – 

Эти попытки Сильваны выпроводить короля были так уморительны, ну или Андуину так казалось. С каждым разом она звучала больше жалобно и нежели грозно. Но все же еще через время уже он решил поинтересоваться. 

-Почему вы ничего не едите. Вам нужно восстанавливаться.

Но ответа не последовало. Сильвана только пару раз тяжело вздохнула и нахмурилась. Замечая, что на руках снова размазалась кровь, скорее всего какая-то из ран что скрывались под бинтами вновь открылась. Андуин без слов подошел к тумбе и вытащил оттуда припрятанную мазь и бинт. Грубо схватил эльфийку за руки и притянул ту к себе. И правда на руке чуть выше запястья некогда слабо затянувшийся порез снова открылся. Полив на рану немного раствора, он услышал недовольное шипение со стороны эльфа. Когда рана вновь была скрыта за бинтом девушка наконец вырвала руки и притянула их к себе. Надувая нижнюю губу словно, ребенок. 

\- Может хватит, у меня чувство что я вожусь с ребёнком. Никто вас не собирается казнить, даже допрашивать.

\- Я не виновата, что тебе нравится возиться со мной как с ребёнком. – стараясь как можно более равнодушно ответила эльфийка, но нотки обиды все еще слышались в ее голосе. 

-Это не так, я просто хочу вам помочь

-Зачем? – безэмоционально ответила бывшая королева. 

\- Ваши сестры убедили меня что нужно дать вам шанс. Учитывая, что теперь вы снова живы

\- Значит так. – огрызнулась королева - Решили дать мне шанс. – она начинала закипать от ярости. - Знаешь это даже забавно. Вы все такие двуличные. Вам столько лет было плевать. Но теперь «О боже, Сильвана твое сердце бьётся, так что мы готовы простить тебя и дать шанс.» Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить мне. Мне плевать. Вы можете сочувствовать и прощать только живых. Вы такие жалкие. – закончила она. 

-Это не так. – пытался защищаться король. - Просто раньше вы сами делали все чтобы мы ненавидели вас. А теперь, раз уж вы изменились физически, то, возможно, сможете и морально.

Сильвана минуту смотрела ему в глаза, а потом залилась смехом. Что почти сразу же сменился на гневный взгляд полный ненависти и шипение сквозь зубы. - Убирайся отсюда. 

\- Это мой замок и могу тут находиться. – сердито заметил король. Сильвана же в ответ поступила так же, как и в прошлый раз, отвернулась и прикрыла глаза. 

\- Тогда брось меня в тюрьму или отстань уже от меня. – горько ответила она.


	8. Глава 7

Больше посещать банши не было желания. Однако настойчивые уговоры сестёр Сильваны, заставляли короля хотя бы раз в пару часов зайти и проверить ее. Вериса так же приходила, но все что получала это взгляд полный ненависти и проклятия. Аллерия же в тот единственный раз, когда вернулась к сестре и только приоткрыла рот чтобы сказать что-то, чуть не получила стаканом в лицо, брошенным бывшим генералом. Никто так и не понял причину такой агрессии Сильваны в сторону своих сестёр. Та же Валира вполне спокойно находилась рядом и даже обменялась с ней парой фраз на талассийском. Что именно было сказано Андуин так и не выяснил, но Валира заверила что всего лишь обсудила с банши воспоминания о Кель’таласе. 

Несмотря на всю враждебность Сильваны, кроме брошенного стакана, инцидентов не было. Та в свою очередь решила вернуться к образу надменной и неразговорчивой королевы банши. Однако эмоции чаще стали прослеживаться на ее лице. Она морщилась, когда слышала скрип дверей. Раздражалась, когда кто-то пытался заговорить с ней. Если поначалу это были лишь пару дрогнувших мускулов. То теперь она не скрывала своей злости или раздражения. Ее было легко вывести из себя, из-за чего она приходила в ярость и срывалась на том, кто посмел ее потревожить. 

С начала Андуин считал это нормальной реакцией от того, кто недавно ожил, а через что она прошла оставалось все так же неизвестным. То через пару десятков тщетных попыток разговорить ее, это стало надоедать еще и ему. Однако после того, как ее сестры перестали мелькать перед ней, королева банши значительно успокоилась. Ну хоты бы Сильвана больше не срывалась на него, а тяжело вздыхала и из раза в раз повторяла одно и тоже. В свою очередь Андуин уже придумал все варианты и способы как выйти на контакт с ней. 

\- И в кого ты такой упертый. – На этот раз Сильвана даже не повернулась к тому, кто зашел в комнату. За это время она смогла все же восстановиться и теперь почти все время стояла около окна и пыталась разглядеть что-то в дали. А единственным гостем кто еще предпринимал попытки поговорить с королевой отрёкшихся по душам. Юный король Альянса. 

\- Вы знаете в кого – отозвался король. Услышав голос, Сильвана повернулась к своему гостю, с холодом отвечая ему. 

\- Мальчик, я тебе уже повторяла много раз. Ты просто теряешь время. Разговаривать я не намерена. Можешь казнить, судить, в клетку посадить. Все что пожелаешь, мне плевать. – это не первый раз, когда она сама начинала разговор с ним, но обычно он сводился к просьбам Сильваны оставить ее одну. 

\- Неужели вам плевать на свою собственную жизнь.

\- Именно так – согласилась банши. 

\- Возможно вам страшно –выдохнул Анудин, снова пытаясь вывести ее на эмоции. В ответ Сильвана лишь раздражённо закатила глаза. Ее голос почти все время звучал устало, однако нотки раздражения проскальзывали. 

\- Думаешь, что можешь достучаться до меня. Думаешь сейчас грустно скажешь, что тебе жаль. И я растаю и буду тебе душу изливать. Ты слишком глуп и наивен. 

\- Да, я глуп и наивен. – спокойно согласился король. - Вы не первая кто это говорит мне.

\- А кто же еще? – не без интереса спросила королева. Андуин улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Добрая часть лидеров Альянса. 

\- Ну хоть в чем-то они правы. – Сильвана фыркнула себе под нос и вернулась к созерцанию осенних просторов Штормграда. 

Постояв пару минут и послушав размеренное дыхание молодого человека, Сильвана снова начала тяжело вздыхать и стучать пальцем по подоконнику. 

\- Вот видишь мальчик нам и поговорить не о чем.

\- Но вы сейчас разговариваете. 

\- Мне надоела эта тишина. -грустно заметила банши. - И раз уж ты не собираешься меня казнить. Тогда что? – Сейчас Андуин начал понимать, что возможно действительно не стоило доставать королеву банши с постоянными попытками допросить ее, и через время устав, она сама бы начала беседу.

\- Еще не знаю. Но боюсь большая часть лидеров обеих фракций будет настаивать на вашей смерти. 

\- И будут правы. – выдала банши. Чем изрядно удивила короля. 

\- Почему вы так жаждете умереть? 

\- Может я просто устала и желаю обрести покой. 

\- Я этого не понимаю. 

\- Еще бы ты понял. - язвительно подметила Сильвана. Но тут же сменила тон на более легкий. - Я уже говорила, что ты глупый? 

\- Несколько раз. Почему вы так злы на своих сестер? - при упоминании сестер Сильвана снова начинала злиться, стараясь не выдать своих эмоций она начала бессознательно сильнее постукивать пальцами по подоконнику. 

\- А с чего бы мне быть доброй к ним. Они считают меня монстром. Так почему же я должна опровергать их суждение. Пусть верят во что хотят. – Сильвана резко повернулась к королю и присела в кресло рядом с окном. 

\- Монстром вас стали считать из-за того, что вы творили – заметил король. Но Сильвана лишь отрицательно покачала головой. 

\- Не совсем так. Я стала монстром в ту секунду как лордеронский ублюдок пронзил меня свои мечом. 

\- Артас мертв уже, наверное, десятилетие. – стоило королю произнести имя лордеронского принца, как Сильвана поменялась в лице. Ее глаза потемнели, а брови сошлись на переносице. 

\- Не произноси его имя – прошипела она. 

\- А то что? – с вызовом спросил Андуин. Но дерзкий тон молодого льва остался без ответа. А Сильвана попыталась сохранить лицо и не сорваться в гневе. Однако Андуин решил не останавливаться на одном упоминании бывшего короля Лича, и глянуть на реакцию дальше. 

\- Будете злиться, жалеть себя, что Артас сотворил это с вами. С вашим домом. Он много чего сделал и много с кем. Он мертв. Но вы все никак не можете отпустить это. – не мог сдержаться Андуин. Артас может быть был виной бед Сильваны, но королева банши не могла прикрывать все свои грехи, только Артасом. 

\- Он заслужил намного больше страданий. – презрительно отозвалась банши. 

\- Да. Заслужил. – согласился король. Тут не могло быть вопросов. Артас действительно прошелся по восточным королевствам и принес всем лишь горе и боль.

После вновь наступившее молчание нарушил король. Невзначай поинтересовавшись одним моментом. 

\- Слышал вы очень любите сделки. – невзначай спросил король. 

\- Только если они выгодны мне. 

\- Давайте заключим сделку. – такое предложение Сильвану удивило. 

\- С тобой? 

\- Да. – улыбаясь согласился король. - Вы рассказывает мне все. Все что помните. Все что было. Все цели и планы. А потом я отпускаю вас. Вы сможете уйти куда захотите. 

Заманчивое предложение из уст короля, наверное, должно было заставить банши немного пересмотреть свое отношение к нему. Все же не каждый день приверженец света обещает тебе свободу. А уйти из замка хотелось. Однако эльфийка не настолько глупа чтобы сразу откликнуться на предложение. 

\- Ну уж нет. Я не могу быть уверена, что, узнав все ты просто не казнишь меня. 

\- Даю вам слово. 

\- Правда? – саркастично ответила девушка. – А что ты хочешь узнать? В тот раз я тебе вроде ответила. Или ответы тебя не устраивают. Ну тогда это твои проблемы. 

\- Вы солгали. 

\- А вдруг нет. – язвительно сказала королева. 

Андуин больше не знал, что сказать эльфийке и решил, что на сегодня их общения хватит. Направившись к двери, он остановился и закончил, и еще раз повторил свое предложение. 

\- Вы будете свободны, как только расскажете мне все. Подумайте об этом.

×××

Сидеть в Штормграде и ждать, когда проклятущая банши придет в себя, было для Джайны не вариантом. Лишь на пару дней она оставила юного короля, чтобы навестить свою мать. А чуть позже и подругу. Калия была в небольшой деревушке вблизи развалин Лордерона. Небольшое поселение, что отрекшиеся возвели рядом со столицей. 

Пускай среди жителей и превалировали отрекшиеся, однако и эльфы нередко мелькали, а вместе с ними и орки с троллями. Все занимались обыденными делами. Зажигали костры, точили мечи или помогали в строительстве очередного дома. 

Калия нашлась в одном из этих домов. Не успела Джайна переступить порог и оповестить о своем прибытии, как столкнулась с радостными золотыми глазами. 

\- Джайна! Ты снова с нами. 

\- Рада видеть вас. 

\- А мы то, как рады. – восторженно отозвалась Калия. 

\- Здесь много отрекшихся. – сказала Джайна оглядываясь назад на открытую дверь и снующих в разные стороны немертвых людей.

\- Да, но еще больше не желает иметь со мной дело. Они все же не дети. Я не могу их заставить пойти со мной. --Калия вернулась к своим записям. 

\- Но они выбрали тебя.

\- Нет. Лилиан выбрала, не они. Не знаю почему она сама не решилась их возглавить. 

\- Не все хотят править 

\- Я тоже не хочу. Но я должна им помочь хоть чем-то. – грустно заключила наследница Лордерона. Стараясь больше не отвлекаться от своих записей. 

Джайна продолжила осматривать убранство помещения. Множество банок и склянок стояли все еще в ящиках или уже расположились на полках. Книги, поверх них свитки и какие-то письма. Увлёкшись осмотром комнаты, Джайна и не сразу заметила мертвую эльфийку с каким-то небольшим сундучком. Та выглядела весьма недовольной и одарив волшебницу злобным взглядом прошла в комнату и расположила на одном из столов только что принесённый ящичек. 

\- Здесь и следопыты есть? – спросила Джайна у своей подруги. 

\- Да. Но они совсем не сговорчивые. -Калия ответила, так же, не поднимая глаз от книги, но видимо почувствовав присутствие кого-то третьего, повернулась к эльфу. - О, Лирель. Ты уже все принесла. – Эльф в свою очередь одарила Калию приветствием и вернулась к своему ящику, вытаскивая из него и расставляя какие-то банки. - Одна из следопытов королевы банши. Она осталась здесь со мной, и теперь помогает. Я же говорю они не любители разговаривать. – Тихо пояснила Калия. 

От Калии не ускользнуло как ее подруга все не могла найти себе места.

-Джайна ты нервничаешь. Что-то случилось? 

Чародейка согласно кивнула - но не уверена, что могу говорить об этом. – и неуверенно покосилась на мертвого следопыта.

\- О, конечно. – согласилась Калия. И обратилась к мёртвой эльфийке, что перекладывала что-то из ящика на стол. - Лирель не могла бы ты проверить, кажется один кувшин остался в повозке. 

\- Конечно. – ответ, отрекшийся был незамедлительным. Она, не задавая вопросы покинула дом. 

\- Все же говорят, – подтвердила свои домыслы Джайна. - А она не подслушает?

Калия отрицательно качнула головой. - Большая часть отрёкшихся тут, немного не в себе. Почти не обращают внимание на окружающий мир и все происходящее. Так что случилось?

\- Это немного неправильно. Секрет, скажем так, не мой. – замялась Джайна

\- Тогда не рассказывай его мне. – с улыбкой отозвалась нынешняя королева отрекшихся. 

Видя улыбку Калии, Джайне было еще сложнее рассказать правду. Ее подруга уже давно не желала вмешиваться в некоторые секреты и не горела желанием их знать. 

\- Он в какой-то степени связан с тобой. – пояснила Праудмур. - И с твоим состоянием. И твоей смертью.

-Моей смертью? – удивилась Калия. Но потом догадалась к чему клонила Джайна. - Это как-то связана с Сильваной. 

\- Да. Аллерия в какой-то момент начала подозревать что ее сестра не умерла тогда. – остановилась Джайна. - И это правда. Мы нашли ее тогда в шпиле Ветрокрылых. 

Калия казалась ни капельки не удивилась. Однако все же постаралась показать хоть чуточку шока голосом. - Это неожиданно. Но что с ней теперь. – Джайна не могла понять причину такой спокойной реакции, на эту новость. 

\- Она в Штормграде. Андуин и ее сестры присматривают за ней. 

\- Вы не убили ее, почему? -все так же спокойно и обыденно спросила Калия. 

\- Ну мы не знаем, как, но она, если правильно говорить, жива. 

\- Мы все живы. Джайна. – с улыбкой ответила Калия. Но Джайна поспешила дополнить свои слова. 

\- Не как отрекшиеся или ты. А как я. 

\- Вот как. – удивилась Калия, а тень интереса наконец проскользнула на бледном мертвом лице. Это немного неожиданно. Почему ты решила мне это рассказать?

-После того что она сделала, ты как никто другой заслуживаешь знать. – пояснила Джайна. А Калия в свою очередь поспешила вернуться к своей книге. 

\- Знаешь, не думаю, что это что-то изменит. -Равнодушно отвечая. Но вновь повернувшись к Джайне и увидев непонимание со стороны чародейки, продолжила. - Я не могу объяснить это. Но знаешь раз уж так случилось. Я бы хотела поговорить с ней. 

\- Это невозможно. - 

\- Почему?

\- Это все еще секрет. А в добавок она без сознания. 

\- Хорошо. Но если все же удастся. Я бы хотела обменяться с ней парой слов. – с надеждой отозвалась Менетил 

\- Для чего? – поинтересовалась Праудмур. Но была прервана мертвой женщиной. 

\- Джайна, не беспокойся. я найду что сказать тому, кто убил меня. - Последние слова Калия сказала с холодом и вернулась к своим записям. 

Еще не дойдя до конца тропинки. Мертвая эльфийка поняла, что не тут нет никаких повозок. А та из которой она забрала шкатулку была точно пуста после этого. Лирель хотела уже вернуться к новой королеве. Однако судьба стала к ней чуть благосклоннее, и та смогла услышать лишь кусочек разговора.  
«Ну что же ты Праудмур, не можешь держать язык за зубами»

×××

Воспоминая о солнечном Кель’таласе заменились разрушенным Лордероном, полчищами мертвецов и Ордой. Десятком различных воинствующих кланов что умудрялись уживаться бок о бок. Но так и не смогли примириться с Альянсом. 

Сильвана смотрела на живых как на детей. Глупых и наивных. В одну секунду ратующих за честь, а в другую убивающих своих близких. Это все казалось пустой тратой времени. Но той тратой что периодически отнимала у нее ее народ. 

Пробудиться первый раз и понять, что снова жизнь растекается по венам, было тяжело. Да, так что сначала эльфийка была уверена, что это лишь сон, одно из ее воспоминаний о жизни. Она не сразу признала в человеке рядом короля Альянса. Весь мир, казалось, представал перед ней через пелену грез. Но рой мыслей начинал складываться, а осознание возвращалось к ней. То, что раньше она принимала за шепот за гранью сознания, оказалось ее страждущей сестрой. А вечная тьма перед глазами обернулась знакомыми лицами и теплым светом из-за окна. 

Наблюдая за ними, но не имея возможности пошевелиться. Ее охватывал ужас. Казалось, что вечная тьма сменилась этим безмолвным ступором. Но все же ее тело начало возвращать свою чувствительность, только вместе с возможностью двигаться пришла и острая боль от десятков порезов. Откуда они взялись, она и сама первое время не знала. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше воспоминаний к ней возвращалось. 

Но вместе с болью, окончательно вернулась и жизнь. Поставив в тупик. Нет, Сильвана конечно знала, что вернется, но не в таком виде. Откровенно говоря, это даже не входило в ее планы. Давно потеряв связь с живыми. Она сама отреклась от всего что было им присуще. 

Будучи реалисткой, она знала, что после всего что произошло ее возвращение к жизни не имело смысла. Слишком много тех. Кого она успела задеть за годы своего существования как банши. Но как минимум не была готова к словам сестры о раскаянии, и предложенной сделке короля. Зная мальчишку, он и правда бы мог ее отпустить. Но уверенности в этом не было. Все же рядом с ним все это время был Седогрив. 

Ей нужно быть готовой ко всему. Но что делать, план уже давно дал сбой и все пошло наперекосяк. И теперь она словно пленница сидит в покоях замка. 

За часы, проведённые наедине с собой, Сильвана успела продумать десяток планов побега, что упиралась только в одно. Как ей бежать если она и на ногах, то стояла плохо. Пускай силы и возвращаются, но происходит это очень медленно. Однако в моменты нахождения короля рядом, ей становилось чуть лучше. Однако допустить возможность, что король прознает об этом она не могла. Раз за разом прогоняя все. 

Но она и правда могла бы рассказать мальчишке о многом. Пускай и опустить парочку моментов. А что потом? Если она уйдет отсюда, то должна вернуться к своему плану. Какому плану? Мысли все еще не были в порядке. Сильвана словно застряла между ними. Между тем что она уже сделала, что хотела сделать, и то, чего бы никогда не смогла позволить себе совершить. 

Смотреть на сестер было особенно больно сейчас. Учитывая, что она хотела сделать с ними. Им лучше держаться от нее подальше. Но смерть ее сестер это было ее желание, или это часть плана? А все еще не могла понять. Наверное, все встанет на свои места чуть позже. 

А пока ей нужно было мириться с тем, как Вериса пытается выпытать у нее хоть что-то. Вместе с этим начиная изрядно бесить Сильвану. Ее сестра всегда была такой приставучей?

Находясь наедине со своими мыслями Сильвана была относительно спокойна. Пока не начинала думать о прошлом. Но жить без прошлого было невозможно. И каждый раз от наплывших воспоминаний у нее начиналась истерика. Стараясь сдерживаться из-за всех сил и не заплакать при ком-то. Но это получалось все хуже и хуже. От слов младшей сестры, что открывали до этого момента потерянные воспоминания. Хотелось разорвать кожу, кричать, убивать. Но Сильвана не могла дать слабину. Показать свои эмоции и боль. Раз уж ее сестра считает ее монстром, так пусть будет до самого конца уверена, что Сильвана бездушный монстр. Лишь оболочка что осталась от генерала Луносвета. 

Аллерию же она просто не могла видеть. А в глазах старшей сестры было лишь сожаление. Жалость и гнев.

«Жалеешь меня? С чего бы. Я не заслужила жалости. Нет, конечно, нет. Ты жалеешь, что теперь не сможешь лично убить меня. Ведь так, сестра» 

×××

\- Вижу вам уже лучше. Надеюсь, вы обдумали мои слова. – Сильвана встретила короля холодным взглядом. Оперевшись бедрами на подоконник, все еще ужасно худая эльфийка, умудрялась выглядеть величественно и прекрасно. В свое время король сравнивал ее с цветами. Красивыми и опасными. 

\- Возможно. – тихо ответила Сильвана. - Но где гарантии? 

\- Моего слова вам недостаточно. 

\- Слова ничего не значат. Пускай ты и король, несущий бред о чести. Но я встречала предателей и среди королей. – стараясь смотреть своему гостю в глаза и видеть малейшие изменения в мимике, банши заметила, как король вновь хотел заговорить и попытаться убедить ее, что он человек слова. Эльфийка не дала возможности Андуину и рта раскрыть, как грубо продолжила и формально согласилась на сделку. - Но никаких планов я тебе не расскажу. Часть из них уже выполнена, а другая никогда не осуществится. 

\- Ладно. – улыбнулся король как можно приветливее. - Просто рассказываете то, что знаете. 

\- И с чего мне начать тогда? – от всех этих попыток короля быть милым и учтивым, начинало тошнить. Слишком наивный мальчишка, думает, что переиграл ее, но как бы не так. Андуин на мгновение призадумался, вспоминая с чего он тогда начинал допрос. 

-Зачем вы убивали своих людей? 

-Они глупы. Надеются на что-то. Мертвые никогда не смогут жить с живыми. А тот, кто умер на Аратии — это предатели, что оставили всех отрекшихся и бежали к этой принцесске, как только она их позвала. 

\- Но у тех людей были семьи, что хотели быть со своими близкими.

\- Да, у них были. А у других? Часть отрекшихся умирали семьями. Им просто не к кому будет идти. А ваш благословенный Альянс вряд ли сможет ужиться с толпами мертвых, гниющих, людей, что не держатся морали и просто хотят разрушать все. Ты хочешь, чтобы сотни, тех кто и так разочарован, разочаровался бы еще больше. 

\- Но, возможно, стоило бы попытаться. Калия сейчас стала их новой королевой, и некоторые приняли ее. 

Сильвана, конечно, знала, что ее место королевы займут, но не рассчитывала, что это будет Калия. Такой поворот немного задел ее уже живое сердце. Но смогла зацепиться за слова короля - Некоторые? Значит не все. – тихо шепнула себе под нос уже бывшая королева отрекшихся. 

Андуин заметил, как девушка погрустнела при упоминании Калии и отрекшихся. И решил перейти к другой теме. 

\- Ладно, я приму этот ответ. Но что с Тельдрассилом. – стоило королю сказать по дерево ночных эльфов, как Сильвана словно вновь пропиталась ядом. Вся ее печаль улетучилась и сменилась обыденной язвительностью. 

\- Ох, эльфийское деревце. Даже не знаю. Горело оно, конечно, красиво.

Король, уже привыкший к наглости эльфийки, лишь слегка повысил голос, напоминая ей цель сегодняшней беседы. 

\- Сильвана. 

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я отвечала честно, я отвечаю. Но, в тот раз я говорила, что это нужно было для Орды и это так. У меня было простое желание что бы псы Альянса больше не занимали Калимдор. Для этого нужно было убрать ночных эльфов. Признаю плана сжигать дерево не было. Нужно было его захватить и потом уничтожить. Но старый орк. Что вспомнил о своей давно потерянной чести, не смог исполнить мой приказ и нарушил план. – когда Сильвана сказала про старого воеводу, она стала такой раздражительной, что Андуин не мог не спросить. 

\- Вы вините во всего воеводу Саурфанга. 

\- Нет. - Однако он также виновен во многом произошедшем. - отозвалась королева. - Так же, как и твой верный песик. 

\- Вы убили сына Седогрива, конечно же он будет пытаться вас убить и помешать вам. – на такое заявление Сильвана лишь раздраженно закатила глаза. 

\- Но там в Штормхейме он перешёл границы. – ответила Сильвана. Чем изрядно удивила короля. 

\- Каким же образом?

\- Лишил мой народ будущего. -

\- И вы в отместку решили уничтожить другой народ. – с укором ответил Андуин. 

\- Это война, мальчик. – спокойно продолжила банши. - На войне всегда больше страдают те, кто к ней не имеет отношение. Но такова суть войны. Суть нашего мира. 

Разговор про войны и фракции явно ничем хорошим не закончился бы, так что Андуин вновь вернулся к вопросам. 

\- Может все-таки поделитесь тем, как вернулись к жизни.

\- Мне нечего вам рассказать. -спокойно ответила эльфийка. 

\- Сильвана.

\- Но мне правда, нечего сказать. - возмутилась девушка. - Я не помню. Обрывки того, как я встретилась со своими людьми, немного еще Тиранду помню. И все. А дальше я помню, как было больно, как было темно. Но так спокойно. Я была дома. Ну то что от него осталось. 

\- Я думал ваш дом Подгород. 

\- Не совсем. Он безусловно был для меня новым домом. Но это не то. – ответила королева. На лице эльфийки проскользнула грусть. Чем больше разговаривал Анудин с ней, тем больше замечал, как менялась ее лицо при упоминании разных вещей. Как ей становилось грустно при упоминании дома или сестер, и пусть она почти сразу после этого начинала отвечать колкостями. Но некоторые изменения все же прослеживались в банши. 

-Ну думаю на сегодня с вас хватит вопросов. Боюсь завтра я не смогу продолжить наш диалог. Мне стоит принести вам книги или еще что-то? Что-то поможет вам скрасить время. 

\- Лучше альбом или записную книгу. Что-то чем можно рисовать или писать.

\- Хорошо. – согласился король, покидая эльфийку.

×××

Пару дней назад получив письмо от старого друга, черного дракона, с просьбой вместе отправится к Магни Бронзобороду, Андуин хотел отправить кого-нибудь другого. Но все же принял решение покинуть Штормгард и лично посетить старых друзей. Пускай в Штормграде сейчас и находится весьма безумная эльфийка, за которой нужен был глаз да глаз. Однако дела Азерота не могут пройти мимо него. А раз Гневион попросил его лично прибыть, значит поговорить будет, о чем. 

\- Куда ты? – Валира поймала Андуина почти у самых дверей. 

\- - Я покину Штормград на пару дней. Мы с Гневионом отправимся к Магни. Нужно решить какие-то вопросы. – спокойно ответил король, продолжая свой путь.

Но Валира не унималась и продолжала следовать за королем. И все же смогла преградить путь королю. - Оставишь ее тут, с сестрами и Джайной?- 

\- И тобой. – улыбнулся король. - Присмотришь за всеми ними. – Андуин похлопал эльфийку по плечу снова двинулся дальше. 

\- Класс. – саркастично вскрикнула Валира. - Просто сплю и вижу, как приглядывать за неуравновешенными женщинами с психологическими проблемами. 

\- Это всего на несколько дней. – успокоил эльфийку Андуин. Из-за спины слыша громкий голос девушки, улыбнулся ее ответу. 

\- Хорошо. Но если они поругаются и поубивают друг друга. Я вмешиваться не буду.

×××

Сильвана все не как не могла заснуть. Почти не спав всю прошлую ночь, она была сейчас не в лучшем состоянии. И все ее попытки заснуть в течении дня, не увенчались успехом. Понять, что с ней происходило было трудно. Боль приходила и уходила. Мысли путались, а сердце, временами то и гляди остановится. Радовало, что никто сейчас не желал лезть к ней.   
Когда же ей почти удалось побороть себя и задремать, ее сон оборвала блондинка что ворвалась к ней в комнату.   
\- - Что ты задумала? – пару мгновений эльфийке понадобилось чтобы признать кто был ее недоброжелательным гостем. 

\- Праудмур? Неожиданно. – 

\- Андуин уверен, что ты уже изменилась. Но я никогда не поверю в это. Ты сумасшедшая банши. 

\- Благодарю за комплимент. – Сильвана видела, как женщина почти закипала от гнева. Наверное, той стоило огромных усилий не ворваться сюда раньше. Сильвана криво усмехнулась - Как поживает братец?

\- Да как ты смеешь? – голос Джайны сорвался в гневе. Может не стоит злить одного из сильнейших магов Азерота? Но сдаваться банши была не намерена. Снова превращая разговор в развлечение только для себя. 

\- Смею что? Интересоваться о том, как один из моих подопечных отрекшихся поживает? 

\- Думаешь раз Андуин носится с тобой как с больной, поможет тебе. Защитит тебя от неизбежного наказания. Ты предстанешь перед судом. И понесешь должное наказание. – закончила Праудмур. Но Сильвана лишь мило улыбнулась и игриво ответила. 

\- Думаю нет.

\- Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас. 

\- Так давай. Думаю, король очень разочаруется в своей тетушке. – Джайна кажется была готова убить ее в любую секунду, но все же держалась. Видно слово короля все же имело чуть больший вес, чем недовольство мага. А раз так-то не важно, что Сильвана наговорит ей, ничего не изменится, однако больше шансов что Праудмур покинет ее покои пытаясь побороть собственный гнев. - Мне плевать на все что тут происходит. Мне плевать на вас. Мне плевать на всё и всех. Хочешь убить меня? Давай. Но помни, я опять вернусь, но уже как банши. Как королева отрёкшихся. Убей меня. А я прослежу чтобы смерть настигла весь Азерот. Я утоплю города в крови. И подниму всех как своих подданных.   
Джайна вероятно не рассчитывала получить никого вразумительного ответа, лишь высказать свое недовольство и опешила на секунду. Но смогла собраться с мыслями и ответить. 

\- Ты чокнутая сука. 

\- Может быть. – согласилась Сильвана. -Но разве мы все не сошли с ума. Ты не сошла с ума, когда твой город уничтожили? Или, когда он превратился из принца в короля Лича. Этот мир сводит всех с ума. Этот мир достоин только смерти. – закончила банши. Надеясь, что такого представления хватит и чародейка уйдет. 

\- Андуин, уверен, что вам нужно время вернуться к нормальному состоянию. Что у тебя есть шанс. Но я в этом не уверена.

Когда Джайна покинула покои, наступило долгожданное спокойствие. Которое хотя бы казалось таковым. Джайна вместе с собой притащила еще множество ненужных воспоминаний, что стали всплывать в сознании. Может это стыд за совершенное или сожаление, себя же Сильвана убедила что давно мертва и старые воспоминания не могут задеть ее. Хотя реальность доказывала обратное. 

После того как король покинул Штормград на время, эльфийке стало хуже. Многие, вспоминая просто топили в себе с головой. А мысли все не давали покоя. 

Перед своим отъездом Андуин все же, как и обещал принес ей альбом, чернила и пару перьев. Сильвана делал пометки того, что вспоминала. Мелкие детали что проскальзывали в создании. 

Она и не заметила, как стала зарисовывать что-то из образов прошлого. Пока этот образ не превратился в Аллерию. Сделав еще пару рисунков, она осознала, что сделала. И не сдержавшись вылила на рисунки чернила, полностью скрывая под ними воспоминания. Она рисовала планы и карты, дома. Все что приходило в голову. Подписывала к ним названия. И свои воспоминания, связанные с этими местами. Изливая свои мысли на пергамент, она словно отпускала и их. И больше те воспоминания переставали ее терзать. Но были и другие. Что она не могла изобразить на бумаге. Не могла позволить, чтобы вышли за пределы ее сознания. 

×××

Большую часть времени до возвращения Андуина, Джайна не могла найти покой. Обеспокоенная нахождением Сильваны буквально тут под боком. Сейчас она корила себя за слабость. За то, что повелась на слова Андуина и сестер Ветрокрылых и позволила этому монстру остаться тут. Андуин может и стал старше, но все еще был наивен. А ждать от Верисы и Аллериии что те будут непредвзяты по отношению к банши, было просто глупо.   
\- Андуин, она не должна быть тут. – как только король пересек порог замка, на него налетела взволнованная Джайна. - Пусть сидит в тюрьме. Или умрет.

-Что случилось? – спокойно спросил Анудин. Уже догадываясь о, вероятно, не самом лучшем диалоге королевы банши и лорда-адмирала Кул-тираса. 

\- Она все еще зло во плоти. Хочет утопить Азерот в крови. – не могла успокоится Джайна. Срываясь на каждом слове. 

\- С чего ты это взяла. 

-Я разговаривала с ней. – возмутилась Праудмур. - Она не изменилась. Совсем. – на всю эту тираду Джайны, Андуин отвечал совершенно спокойно. Все же разгневанная волшебница, не казалась такой раздражающей, как язвительная банши. 

\- Зачем ты ходила к ней? – вопрос, заданный королем, поставил Джайну в тупик

\- Хотела убедиться, что твои домыслы имеют хоть капельку основания. -. начала оправдываться чародейка. - Но ты ошибаешься. – грозно закончила она, чем позабавила короля еще больше. Андуин улыбнулся такой реакции Джайна. Сейчас она не часто пребывала в гневе. Однако король все ещё помнил, что вывести ту из себя было совсем не проблемой. 

\- Дай угадаю, ты покричала, позлилась на нее, и она ответила тебе агрессией. - 

\- И что?

\- Знаешь, я чаще беседовал с ней. – продолжил король. -Она может быть спокойной. Просто ей это не нужно. Ты видишь в ней монстра. Ты шла чтобы убедиться в этом, и она позволила тебе это. 

\- Ты хоть сам себя слышишь? – ответ короля взбесил Праудмур еще больше. А ее и так-то срывающийся голос перешел в крик. - Уже видишь в ней что-то хорошее. Ты и в Гарроше что-то хорошее видел. И помнишь, чем это закончилось. Андуин, она должна умереть. – закончила Джайна. 

\- Нет. - отрицал король, но все же повысил голос. - И напомню тебе, Джайна. Я пока что король. И раз уж она тут. То решать ее судьбу буду я. 

×××

Погода за окном испортилась еще днём, а к вечеру закатное небо заволокло тучами. Потеряв счет времени из-за тёмного неба Сильвана хотела вновь отправиться спать. Но люди все еще сновали по улице, а стража все еще не сменилась около дверей.

Король точно уже вернулся, а значит Праудмур явно уже могла донести о случившемся разговоре. Так что скорее всего юнец снова прибежит рассказывать ей как она не права. И снова рассказывать об искуплении. Наивный мальчишка верующий в добро, временами и мог составить компанию. Однако все его ответные попытки достучаться до нее, начинали бесить.

Предстоящая гроза и изрядно понизили температуру за окном и в комнате. Сильвана посильнее закуталась в одеяло, боль что мучила ее последние пару дней отступила сегодня после полудня. Так что бывшая темная госпожа могла позволить больше лежать и заливаться слезами от своей беспомощности, а записать некоторые вещи в альбом. Юнец явно потом найдёт минутку чтобы проверить его, так что Сильвана старалась не записать чего-то лишнего. Того что она еще сама не могла понять или не выдать некоторые планы.

Подглядывая через щель в одеяле, эльфийка видела, как на стёклах стали появляться капли. Сначала маленькие, еле заметные, а потом и крупные. Дождь разошёлся не на шутку. И стена из воды, вместе с вечерним грозовым небом не позволяли не только рассмотреть улицу, но из-за шума трудно становилось услышать хоть что-то.

Из-за дождя, разглядывая темно фиолетовое небо Сильвана пропустила момент, когда дверь успела скрипнуть. Такая невнимательность могла бы стоить ей жизни, в свое время.

Андуин видел, как медленно двигается ворох одеял. Эльфийка либо спала, либо просто лежала, стараясь не обратить на себя внимания. Разговаривая с ней пару дней назад, ему казалось, что он видел раскаяние и сожаление на лице высшей эльфийки. Однако со слов Джайны это все было просто игрой. Андуин тяжело вздохнул своим мыслям, но заметил раскрытый альбом с какими-то записями. Наверное, читать их дело не слишком благородное, но если эльфийка спит, то даже не узнает об этом. А король сможет узнать чуть больше.

На страницах была настоящая вакханалия. Некоторые листы слились из-за пролитых на них чернил. На других были залитые чужие портреты. Под большими кляксами можно было рассмотреть только некоторую часть. Некоторые, вероятно, были эльфами, а кто-то и человеком. С текстами все было еще хуже. Записанные на разных языках, перевёрнутые, кривые и оборванные. То, что Андуин мог разобрать казалось ему бессвязным набором слов. Но для эльфийки это, наверное, что-то то значило.

За окном сверкнула молния, озаряя помещение, а через пару секунд послышался и гром. Ворох одеял зашуршал и из-под них появилась голова с растрёпанными волосами. Такая картина даже позабавила короля, некогда устрашающая мертвая королева была простой эльфийкой. Однако одарив гостя удивлённым взглядом, она вернулась к своему обыденному надменному состоянию.

-Нехорошо читать то, что предназначено не вам. – голос немного хрипит, видимо от сна.

Андуин усмехнулся ответу королевы. - Я хотел поговорить с вами о том, что произошло между вами и Джайной. Но вы спали, и я не хотел вас тревожить.

\- А что между мной и Праудмур? -удивилась Сильвана. – Она оскорбила меня, а я ответила? – язвительно продолжила она. Эта манер королевы язвить на все что спрашивают уже забавляет. Андуин не мог не улыбнуться своим мыслям. Все же чаще он стал сравнивать королеву банши с ребенком, которого пытаются чему-то научить или объяснить, а он противится из-за всех сил. 

Однако несмотря на свои хорошие мысли. Король не мог отметить, что с эльфийкой что-то не то. Пару дней назад она и выглядела лучше. А теперь под глазами пролегли сине-фиолетовые синяки. И так-то не слишком здоровая девушка, сейчас выглядела совсем удручающе. 

\--Что с вами? – удивленно вскрикнул король, подходя ближе к ней. Но заметив приближение девушка постаралась почти сразу же скрыться под одеялом. Но не успела и была поймана за руку, что вернула ее обратно на свет. Сейчас прикоснувшись к чужой руке Андуин ощутил, насколько та была горячей. К тому что Сильвана была холодной почти все время, он уже привык. И такие изменения не радовали. – Да у вас же температура. – Андуин, попытался положить руку на лоб девушке. За что получил лишь возмущение и слабые попытки эльфийки избежать любое прикосновение. Однако попытки девушки не увенчались успехом и Андуин все же смог прижать ладонь к ее лбу. От чего она стала казаться еще горячее.   
От такого девушка лишь обиженно надула губы. Из-за чего стала еще больше напоминать ребенка. Однако рука короля показалась ей действительно холодной, так что не по своей воле, она, наоборот, прижалась сильнее. Все же, казалось, что от такого ей стало чуть легче. 

\- У тебя просто рука холодная. 

\- Ну да, конечно. - язвительно ответил король. Андуин присел поближе к ней на кровать. Другую руку укладывая на щеку эльфийки. Просидев так пару минут, он уже почувствовал, как его рука нагревается, а значит держать так уже бесполезно. Однако помочь нужно было как-то. Сильвана заметила, как король оторвал руку от ее щеки и как на той заиграли золотые искорки. Из-за чего эльфийка запротестовала с новой силой. Но вырваться ей уже никто не дал. Андуин без каких-то проблем скрутил девушку и спокойно удерживал ее рукой. 

Сильвана начала возмущаться от беспомощности, однако, когда рука с золотыми искрами прикоснулась к ее лицу, успокоилась и расслабилась в руках человека. Королю ничего не оставалось как прижать эльфийку посильнее и слушать как за окном бушует гроза.


	9. Глава 8

×××

Сильвана уснула почти сразу, как перестала пытаться вырваться. За пару часов температура эльфийки спала. И та даже немного похолоднела. Холодная кожа эльфийки оказалась такой нежной. Если по началу она и старалась избежать каких-либо прикосновений. То в один момент изрядно напугала юного короля, когда, видимо, слишком глубоко погрузилась в сон и по инерции прижалась к кому-то теплому.

Но на утро она уже оказалась на другом краю кровати. Может воскрешенная эльфийка и нуждалась в тепле, но вряд ли она сможет в этом, признаться. Про себя Андуин отмечал, какие эльфы все же красивые. Утонченные и грациозные. Может это их отличительная черта, оставаться очаровательными при любых обстоятельствах. 

Убедившись, что девушка все еще мирно посапывает, Андуин выполз из-под одеял. Решая, что нужно оставить леди одну и вернуться к своим делам. Он покинул комнату. На входе сталкиваясь с удивленным взглядом стражников. Однако те поняв ситуации вернулись к своим обыденным каменным лицам. 

Сегодняшняя ночь в принципе ничего не несла. Однако сейчас король ощущал на себе осуждающие взгляды, даже если никто не смотрел. Первой недовольной на его пути оказалась Джайна. Волшебница оказалась в его кабинете, и стояла около стола недовольно сложив руки на груди.

-Где ты был? - холодно спросила чародейка. Такой тон Андуин слышал последний раз лет в десять, когда умудрился гулять под дождем пол дня, а потом заболел на несколько недель. 

-Я был занят. И ты, тетушка должна это понимать.

-Всю ночь? -возмутилась она - Я заходила к тебе, а тебя нет.

-Джайна, хватит. - отозвался король. А лорд-адмирал в свою очередь понимала, где скорее всего пропадал юноша ночью

-Ну конечно, возишься с ней как с ребёнком.

-Джайна, мы уже говорили.

-Можешь придумывать себе все что угодно Андуин, но помни стоит ей взять хотя бы нож в руки я сожгу ее на месте. И мне будет плевать для чего он ей, воткнуть его тебе в спину или порезать яблоко. - закончила Джайна направляясь на выход. Но около дверей остановилась и вновь заговорила. -Я скоро возвращаюсь на Кул-тирас, в следующий раз я привезу Таэлию и ты расскажешь ей то, что нужно знать бедной девушке. - Для Андуина приезд дочки Болвара значил что приближается еще один не самый приятный разговор. 

То, кем являлся Болвар, был секрет. Но еще несколько месяцев назад король вместе с Джайной решили, что Таэлия заслуживает знать. Вот только как рассказать юной особе что ее якобы погибший отец восседает в ледяной глыбе, на другом материке и носит знамя, того чье имя не принято вспоминать. 

Вернувшись к высшей эльфийке в комнату, король встретил уже не спящую особу. Которая что-то усиленно записывала в тот альбом. Андуин не был уверен, что там остался хотя бы дюйм чистого места, однако эльфийку это видимо не напрягало и она самозабвенно что-то выписывала. Но заметив гостя в своих покоях, она демонстративно захлопнула альбом. 

-Может нам стоит прогуляться? - с улыбкой спросил Андуин. На что Сильвана лишь в сотый раз раздраженно закатила глаза.

×××

За окном уже давно светило солнце, отражаясь от луж и сырой земли. Дождь не предвещал еще пару дней, а значит можно было спокойно прогуляться. Вновь вернувшись за эльфийкой, он невольно стал свидетелем разговора Сильваны и Валиры, что должна была помочь бывшему вождю с одеждой. Как и подобает даме та должна была быть облачена в платье, а не доспех. 

Приоткрыв дверь Андуин видел, как младшая из эльфиек помогает завязать корсет светло-серого платья.

-Почему я должна носить платье. - с неизменным возмущением спрашивала. На что слышала лишь спокойный тон молодой эльфийки.

-Ну не доспехи же, мой генерал.

-А почему нет, и я не твой генерал.

Зайдя в помещение и привлекая к себе внимание Андуин столкнулся с явно довольной Валирой. Та почти сразу поспешила ретироваться, предавая в руки короля серый плащ, предназначенный даме.

-Мы не можем пройтись по городу. Но вокруг замка обширный парк. - пояснил король, приглашая рукой покинуть комнату. 

— Это не важно. Главное не сидеть тут.

Девушка выпрямилась, ожидая что будет смотреть на короля сверху вниз. Однако мальчишка был еще молод и с их последней встречи в тронном зале Лордерона успел подрасти на пару дюймов.

Андуин развернул плащ, планируя накинуть его эльфийке на плечи, но та в ответ лишь закатила глаза и гордо покинула комнату. Стараясь не обращать внимание на попытки короля проявить галантность. Девушка двигалась по замку так уверенно, что у короля закралась мысль, а не была ли она тут раньше.

Когда они покинули замок и холодный ветер коснулся кожи, Сильвана ощутила холод. Не тот что колол ее изнутри, а тот, что чувствуют все живые. Лишь погодное явление, а не состояние души. И несмотря на всю ею неприязнь к мальчишке, она позволила ему накинуть на себя плащ. 

Медленно прогуливаться по каменной дорожке, среди уже изрядно пожелтевших деревьев. Но взять под руку короля она не захотела. Хотя рука была предложена, как и подразумевает этикет. 

-Осень в Штормграде совсем пустая. - отозвалась эльфика, не без интереса рассматривая обстановку вокруг. Про себя отмечая различия между тем что она помнила, когда была живой. За почти десятилетие в мертвом теле, сейчас она видела и чувствовала все по-другому. 

-Неужто. - удивился Андуни. - Мне всегда казалось, что тут особенно красиво среди всех этих рыжих и красных деревьев. 

-В Кель'таласе в такое время намного лучше. -заключила свои мысли эльфийка, и тихо продолжила - Было когда-то. - 

-Хорошо, учту это. Почему же было. Разве осень там все еще не такая же? - удивился король, продолжая прогуливаться по дорожке.

-Я не могу это оценить. -ответила эльфийка. - То, что я видела, будучи живой в моей памяти представляется по-другому. А потом уже будучи банши ничто не приводило меня в восторг. Когда ты мёртв почти все вещи становятся не важны.

— Это звучит очень печально — дальше прогулка прошла в полной тишине. Девушка стала медленнее идти, осматривая местность. Джайна бы, наверное, предположила, что она ищет пути побега или планирует лучший способ уничтожить альянс в его столице. Но Андуин видел в этом больше неподдельное любопытство. Он не был уверен, что Сильвана когда-либо посещала Штормград в ее прошлом, как генерал эльфов. 

-И почему вы не можете просто говорить со мной. - начал свои попытки Андуин. - Я не угрожаю вам. Наоборот, хочу помочь. - 

-А мне не нужн... - уже начала оправдываться Сильвана, но была прервана. 

-Да, да. Вам не нужна моя помощь. Вы ведь и так со всем хорошо справляетесь. -продолжил объяснять свою позицию Андуин. - Я вижу, что вам больно, что вам плохо. Но вы все еще продолжаете отказываться. - Двигаясь вперед он не сразу заметил, как девушка отстала на пару метров. Но заметив это, он тут же повернулся назад, сталкиваясь с поникшей эльфийкой. 

— Это слишком сложно. - еле слышно ответила Сильвана. Уже сожалея что начала говорить об этом. 

-Сложно что? - попытался уточнить король. Удивляясь что получил от бывшей банши хоть какой-то ответ.

-Объяснить тебе все. - пояснила она. 

-А вы попытайтесь. -продолжил настаивать Андуин

-Тебе то это зачем. - Сильвана не слишком умело попыталась отойти от темы.

-Хочу понять причины. - Андуин приблизился к ней. Стараясь вывести эльфийку в нужное русло. - Джайна уверена, что вы просто сошли с ума. Но я не вижу ничего такого. Однако ваши действия как вождя нуждаются в объяснении. Но с этим мы можем разобраться чуть позже. Важнее понять, что с вами не так. - стараясь вглядываться в лицо девушки. Но та опустила голову прикрываясь светлыми волосами. Однако та все же начала тихо прояснять свои слова. 

-Мне больно. Не всегда, но больно. - она остановилась, и вернулась к созерцанию окружающих деревьев. - Я чувствую, как моя кожа плавится, она горит. Я слышу, как хрустят кости от переломов, но их нет. Я не могу спать, потому что не могу перестать думать и вспоминать. - 

-О чем вы думаете. 

-Обо всем. Этот мир мне кажется таким неизвестным, но я знаю его. То, что я не могла понять, как только пришла в себя встаёт на место. Но это только часть моего прошлого. Остальное словно под пеленой 

— Это можно как-то исправить? - спросил король.

-Не думаю, все идет, само собой. Однако нужно время. - Сильвана как ни в чем не, бывало, продолжила свой путь. 

-Но почему не можете нормально поговорить со своими сёстрами?

-Не знаю. У меня есть воспоминания, связанные с ними. И я не могу в них разобраться. Мы сделали друг другу больно. И это теперь сводит меня с ума. - на такой ответ Андуин лишь нахмурился. 

-Но со мной и той же Валирой у вас нет таких проблем. - 

-У меня нет воспоминаний, связанных с Валирой. А ты меня не так сильно бесил, да, и не сделал мне ничего такого. Скажем так, угрозу я в тебе не видела, никогда. - с насмешкой ответила бывшая банши. 

Но такой ответ никак не зацепил короля. Тот все также непринужденно прогуливался рядом, обдумывая слова эльфа. 

-А Гнилостель? - упомянул Андуин бывшего следопыта темной леди. 

-Маррис. - поправила его Сильвана. Сейчас уже не было нужды упоминать имя отрекшегося, пускай хоть он в памяти останется человеком. - Я помню его. Кем он был для меня и что значил. Но я не чувствую этого больше, этих чувств больше нет. Мне словно плевать стало. Плевать на все. - Сильване было не приятно думать об этом. Прошлые эмоции и чувства, казались как никогда близки ей сейчас, но они казались лишь хорошим воспоминанием. 

Больше Андуин не упоминал никого и в полной тишине продолжил прогулку. Но через несколько минут погода испортилась, ветер стал сильнее, а на каменной кладке появились следы от крохотных капель. Пришлось возвращаться в замок незамедлительно. 

Возвращаться в комнату эльфийке совсем не хотелось. Сидеть вновь взаперти, слушать как за стенкой ходят стражники, было утомительно. А ужасная осенняя погода столицы Альянса еще и начинала действовать на нервы. 

Вернувшись в свои покои, девушка постаралась поскорее скинуть плащ. Еще бы и от платья избавиться, но при короле это было явно неприлично. И решив вернуться к своему альбому, перелистывая листы с какими-то зарисовками, она ощутила слишком близкое нахождение короля к себе. 

-Что за эльф? - спросил Андуин указывая на зарисовку, некого парня, чей портрет, был, наверное, единственный не залит чернилами.

-Лират. Мой брат. - объяснила эльфйка, стараясь побыстрее убрать альбом от глаз короля. Однако это имя Андуин слышал уже не в первый раз. 

-Вериса говорила, что он погиб еще во время первой войны с ордой.

-Именно так. - согласилась девушка, захлопывая альбом. 

×××

Оставив девушку одну, Андуин хотел вернуться в свой кабинет. Но проходя по лестнице, Андуина поймал один из стражников. 

-Мой король, Джайна Праудмур покинула Штормград

-Я знаю, она что-нибудь сказала?

-Нет, совсем ничего.

-Хорошо. - Андуин уже хотел уйти, но стражник вновь окликнул его.

— Это не все. Лор'Темар Терон здесь. - 

Лорд-регент нашелся в тронном зале. Вновь облаченный в красно-золотые доспехи, но в этот раз без оружия. Как обычно с собранными в высокий хвост волосами. Последний раз они виделись лично, когда нашли Сильвану у шпиля Ветрокрылых. После этого Терон лишь писал письма королю Альянса. 

-Андуин, надеюсь тебе есть что мне рассказать.

-Ну, конечно. 

×××

— Значит она пока ничего толкового не сказала. - заключил Терон сидя в кресле.

-Боюсь, что нет. Когда Шандрис была тут, она предположила, что Элуна могла приложить к этому руку. Но мы ничего не знаем точно — Андуин звучал печально, все же несмотря на улучшение в отношениях с Сильваной, это ни к чему не приводило. 

-Но эльфийской богине-то это зачем? - скорее всего Терон задал этот вопрос сам себе. - 

-Что бы выяснить точно, нам нужен кто-то из ночных эльфов. Но и вмешивать их лишний раз в это не хочется. 

-Но придется. Думаю, мы можем пригласить сюда хотя бы Шандрис.

— Это было бы замечательно. 

-А что с ней сейчас. - Лор'Темар вернулся к обсуждению личности королевы банши. - Джайна мне ничего толком не сказала, только обещает убить ее в следующий раз. 

Упоминая лорда-адмирала Кул-тираса в таком ключе, немного расстроило Андуина, все же он не ожидает что его добрая тетушка исполнит свои угрозы. Однако и не ожидал что та так легко поведется на провокации банши. Если уж он это понял, а как считают многие, король лишь неопытный юнец. То Джайна в свою очередь, как никто другой должен был понять, насколько мертвая эльфийка на самом деле обижена и расстроена. 

-У нее есть проблемы с выражением чувств и эмоций. -

-Ну это я знаю — улыбнулся Терон. - Она и будучи генералом, была личностью не простой.

\- Ну, наверное, -согласился Андуин со словами эльфа. - Но я предполагаю, что могу с ней найти общий язык. Со временем. 

×××

Уже ближе к полуночи, дверь снова заскрипела, привлекая внимание Сильваны. Но молитвы эльфийки были не услышаны и на пороге вновь оказался добродушный король. Снова воодушевленный чем-то. После пары прогулок он стал вести себя более дружелюбно и заботливо.

-Опять пришел — выругалась Сильвана себе под нос, откладывая книгу подальше. Вновь устремив свой взгляд на юнца. Но тот, как будто не видел плохого настроения, начал пояснять свой приход.

-Знаете, на улице шторм. Так холодно стало. Хотел убедиться, что у вас все в порядке. - смущенно ответил он, неловко почесывая затылок. Только сейчас Сильвана обратила внимание на стучащий дождь за окном. 

-Все в порядке со мной. - огрызнулась эльфийка, сдерживая свое раздражение.

-Вчера у вас была температура. - пояснил король.

-Но сейчас все хорошо. Иди уже. - однако Андуин не слушал, и прошел в комнату к сидящей в кресле эльфийке. Как бы та ни пыталась, он все равно перехватил ее руку.

-Мадам, вы совсем ледяная. - Андуин отошел от нее через минуту возвращая с пледом. Такое проявление заботы в очередной раз начало выводить ее из себя. Это внимание от короля больше разочаровывало. Ведь тут рядом с ней он, а нее сестры. Юнец что должен желать ей смерти из-за той войны, но вместо этого он интересуется ее самочувствием, рассказывает ей какие-то глупости. 

Вериса, конечно, пыталась разговаривать с ней нормально, но только пока Сильвана была без сознания. А сейчас, в те редкие разы, когда она тут, лишь плачет, да ноет о раскаянии. Чем просто бесила эльфийку, а не вызывала в ней каких-то сестринских чувств. 

Король хотя бы достаточно тих и учтив. И видимо вовремя замечал раздражение эльфийки и прекращал любые вопросы. Но сейчас он видимо ничего не замечал. 

\- На самом деле я хотел бы поговорить о ваших сделках. -усевшись в соседнее кресло, вновь предпринял попытку узнать что-то, чем в очередной раз позабавил бывшую темную госпожу. 

-О каких из них? - непринужденно отозвалась Сильвана. 

-Гневион рассказал о вашей сделке с Азшарой. - ответил король, чем вызвал у девушки непонимание. 

-А он это откуда знает? 

— Это не важно. - отмахнулся Андуин.

-Ну ладно. -согласилась эльфийка. Все же если детишки Альянса знают о существовании некоторых сделок, то пусть думают, что знают чуть больше. - У меня есть договорённость с Азшарой, но сделкой это не назвать 

-В чем ее суть?

-Я получаю Ксал'атат, а она свободу. 

-Зачем вам это проклятое оружие 

-Освободить древнего бога. - ответила Сильвана. Но заметив удивление на лице короля, не удержалась от вопроса. -Что? Но как видишь этот никчёмный кальмар не смог ничего сделать 

-Зачем? - нахмурился Андуин. На что в ответ получил лишь усмешку. 

-Он должен сеять смерть и хаос. - с улыбкой ответил девушка. -Но видно я ошиблась и переоценила его.

\- Герои его победили и достаточно просто- заключил Андуин в ответ.

-Победили? Ну, конечно. - саркастично ответила эльфийка. - Он проиграл, Безусловно. Но победили ли вы? Скорее нет, чем да. - однако эти слова Сильваны прошли мимо короля. 

-Но хаос и смерть вам ведь для чего-то нужны были? - пытался уточнить король. Эти попытки выпытать что-то у эльфийки, были такие неловкие. Такие наивные. Она смотрела на него и видела, как меняется его мимика, как он удивляется чему-то или расстраивается. А Сильвана себе отмечала, что, если правильно надавить им можно будет и управлять. Учитывая, как он хорошо сейчас относится к ней. Вот только осведомленность короля Альянса о сделке с королевой наг, могло немного нарушить планы. Ведь если они в курсе этого, то что он еще знает.   
-Да. Смерть должна править этим миром 

-Смерть? - удивленно спросил король. Эльфийка же смотрела за изменениями в лице молодого человека. В свою очередь интерес короля казался неподдельным. Видно, в секреты смерти он не был посвящен. 

-Именно. Этому миру нужна только смерть. Только в смерти мы все будем равны. Будем свободны. - воодушевленно ответила Сильвана отдаляясь в свои мысли.

— Вот только смерть больше не ваша стихия. - усмехнуться король. Возвращая эльфийку в реальность.

Сильвана уже хотела ответить колкостью, но сдержалась и сделала вид, будто ничего не произошло. 

-Вы выглядите опечаленной. - вновь начал король. А Сильване захотелось ударить юного короля. Приходить сюда каждый день, вести с ней непринужденную беседу, попутно вбрасывая ей интересующие его вопросы. Получать злость и агрессию в ответ. И все по новой. От этих попыток казаться заботливым сводило скулы. А молодой король продолжал, как казалось, играть роль заботливого кавалера. 

Но раз уж король решился помогать ей, тогда может стоит начать использовать его в своих интересах. А мальчишка даже не догадается. 

Король успел подняться и пройтись к окну. Взглянув на бушующую природу, он чему-то удивился, возвращая свой взгляд на эльфийку. 

-Если я чем-то опечалена. Ты бы мне помог справится с этим. - девушка грустно взглянула на короля. 

Андуин этой просьбе лишь обрадовался, эльфийка сама не против чтобы ей помогли. А значит это уже хоть что-то. И в ответ лишь согласно покачал головой. Сильвана же поманила его рукой к себе. Тот без задержки приблизился к эльфу. Не подозревая что, она планировала. 

Сильвана поднялась со своего места и выпрямилась. Принявшись рассматривать лицо человека перед ней, на самом деле в первые за все время ее пребывания тут. Как же он похож на Вариана, но разве что черты более мягкие, и шрамов нет. А в остальном Ринны, какими они были. 

Хотя если сравнивать, то Андуин все равно казался не таким крупным как его отец. В свое время даже не совсем маленькая Сильвана, что в свою очередь считалась высокой даже для высшей эльфийки, удивилась воину, что звался королем Альянса. 

Король немного не понимал такого пристального внимания к своему лицу. Вот только насколько сильно он удивился, когда эльфийка поцеловала его. Легкий чмок в губы, ничего больше. Однако глаза короля стали больше, наверное, раза в два. Такой искренний шок заставил эльфийку лишь тихо посмеиваться. 

-З-зачем? - юный король от неожиданности начал даже заикаться. Явно ожидая чего угодно, но не такого. Сильвана в ответ лишь расплылась улыбкой и хотела вновь поцеловать короля, но тот умудрился вывернуться и отойти. Вновь повторяя свой вопрос, но уже стараясь не заикаться и значительно повысить свой голос. -Я спросил, зачем. 

Сильвана хотела превратить это все в игру, но мальчишка явно будет слишком смущен. Так что, пробудив в себе актрису, она сменила улыбку на грусть потупила взгляд в пол. Стараясь казаться как можно печальнее. Раз юный король был так падок на сочувствие ей, то может и тут купиться. Но Андуин даже не обратил внимание на все актерские потуги Сильваны, все еще пребывая в шоке от ее поцелуя. Чем изрядно обидел королеву банши. Она, конечно, несмотря ее физическое состояние, считала себя достаточно красивой, чтобы вызывать желание, а не шок.

Пускай сейчас с отсутствием тренировок и ее прошлым истощением. За почти два десятилетия будучи мертвой, она потеряла те объемы, что были при жизни. Однако страшной от этого явно не стала. Миниатюрнее скорее. Но не страшнее. А не имея больше синего оттенка кожи, она стала близка к тому, что было много лет назад. А каково было в те время она до сих пор помнила. 

Но мальчишке было явно не до ее форм, или оттенка кожи. Пребывая в шоковом состоянии, он все еще не мог собраться с мыслями.

-Я хотела кое-что проверить. - начала жалобно Сильвана. Отходя подальше от него и отворачиваясь, чтобы лишний раз не спугнуть. Но тот видимо заметил все попытки эльфийки сыграть на чувствах и сам подошел к ней укладывая руки ей на плечи.

-Что именно вы хотели проверить. Таким образом. - ответил король, борясь с собственным смущением. Почувствовав чужие руки на плечах, Сильвана быстро повернулась с к нему и обнимая юношу. 

\- Мне было так грустно. Так одиноко. Так хотелось почувствовать кого-то рядом. - Сильвана посильнее опутала его руками, и старалась звучать, как можно печальнее. Ничто не мешало мальчишке оттолкнуть ее, однако он все же обнял ее в ответ. А эльфийка незаметно для него улыбнулась. Маленький лев оказался еще наивнее, и так легко повелся на ее страдания.

«Маленький и глупый лев, лучше бы держался подальше от меня» 

Утащить смущенного юнца на кровать не составило большого труда. Казалось, что заставить его проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции кроме страха, было нереально. Уложив короля на постель, и усевшись на его бедра, эльфийка хотела уже развязать все узелки на платье. А те все никак не поддавались. Но видно юный король все же смог побороть свое смущение и чуть дрожащими руками помог ей избавится от части платья. 

Однако это действие явно было единственное на что был способен король сейчас. Чем изрядно напрягал королеву банши. мальчишка, такое чувство не до конца понимал смысл происходящего, продолжая смотреть на Сильвану своими испуганными голубыми глазками. 

Вот только этот испуганный ребенок немного нарушал планы высшей эльфийки на этот вечер. Конечно, она рассчитывала на некую подобную реакцию. И поудобнее устроившись на короле, опустилась чтобы прошептать ему на ухо. 

-Если тебе так страшно, то почему не уйдешь? 

Но в ответ Андуин лишь опустил руки ей на талию, намекая что уходить он не намерен. Чем вновь вызвал у Сильваны лишь усмешку. 

«Маленький львенок силится доказать, что он уже взрослый»   
То, что Андуин не сбежал, когда была возможность, давало Сильване надежду что она получит нечто большее, чем испуганный неловкий мальчик. А нахождение в мертвом холодном теле столько лет, слишком плохо влияет на выдержку. Ведь в свое время потеряв всякое желание, единственное чем оставалось жить чтобы не превратиться в безмозглый кусок мертвой плоти, воспоминая прошлого. Счастливая жизнь, семья. Выпивка и еда, что все еще дарили удовольствие. И конечно же любовники. Последним, из которых стал Маррис. Вот только смерть не пожалела его, и превратила больше в слугу, чем в любимого. 

И вот сейчас будучи вновь живой. Хотелось всего и сразу, что было недоступно много лет. Обжигающих прикосновений и страсти. Хотелось прижаться из-за всех сил. Как тогда. 

Хотелось, да вот только тело решило по-другому. И пускай на совсем мягкие прикосновения Андуина, реагировало не страстью, а горечью прошлого. Принятое ранее решение, развлечься с наивным мальчишкой, больше не казалось таким забавным. В очередной раз глаза застилают слезы. 

Все эти отголоски прошлого стали камнем что тянет вниз. Перед ней нежный и ведомый мальчишка. Живое тело, но она не может. Не может. А почему? Потому что попытка вывести короля была лишь не более чем попыткой развлечься. Или доказать себе, что играть с людьми ей еще под силу. 

\- Уходи. Пожалуйста


	10. Глава 9

××× 

Девушка вольно расхаживала от одного стеллажа до другого. Иногда останавливаясь рассматривая корешки книг, но так и не достала ни одну. Сильвана скрывалась в лабиринте из стеллажей, но почти сразу появлялась на виду. Однако это все равно не давало покоя королю. То, что девушка учудила вчера, вечером никак не могло улечься в голове Андуина. 

Как резко эльфийка меняла эмоции и настрой. То, как играла поначалу. Ему и правда временами, казалось, что у той наступают проблески, и для бывшей королевы банши не все потеряно. Но вот ее действия говорили немного об обратном. 

Наверное, он и правда глупый мальчишка, раз повелся на слезы, на печаль в глазах. На все эти грустные рассуждения о доме. Просто наивный мальчик что чуть не оказался в цепких лапах банши. 

Все, что было вечером должно было дать королю бесценный опыт и уберечь его от ошибок. Хотя Андуин был уверен, что с ним точно не случится ничего подобного что было с его отцом. Все же окрутившая короля Престон была в свое время, тоже дала тогдашнему принцу горький опыт. Вот вместо отрезвляющих мыслей, что должны были оттолкнуть от некогда мертвого эльфа, это все больше задевало его чувства. Ведь в те минуты он виде в лице банши лишь отвращение. Отвращение? Адресованное, наверное, ему. 

Это просто оскорбляло его. Если он ей так противен, то для чего был весь этот спектакль. Нет. Он просто глупый и неопытный мальчишка, которого сама судьба оберегает от ошибок. 

Пока Андуин был занят самобичеванием, Сильвана в очередной раз скрылась среди книг. Но вот только так и не появилась ни через минуту, ни через две. Андуин только поднялся со своего места, чтобы отправится и проверить куда она задевалась, как девушка резко появилась с какой-то толстой черной книжкой. Андуин был уверен, что ознакомился с большинством книг в библиотеке, вот только эту он не припоминал. Хотя за его жизнь через его руки прошло достаточно литературы, что вспомнить каждую уже невозможно. 

За те минуты, что девушка отсутствовала, король успел придумать и парочку худших вариантов. Из-за чего столкнуться с удивленным взглядом эльфийки было немного неловко. Но все утро делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Пребывая в прекраснейшем настроении, казалось еще чуть-чуть, и она начнет напевать себе под нос какую-нибудь песню. Чего не скажешь о короле. Теперь он будет держать каждое действие высшей эльфийки под контролем. 

Сильвана присела за один из столов недалеко от места, где расположился король, для приличия взявший первые попавшиеся бумаги со своего стола в кабинете. Стараясь не слишком выдавать свою незаинтересованность в бумагах. Было на порядок интереснее, что банши выбрала из всего этого многообразия литературы. Но приблизиться или как минимум подойти, он не решится. Наверное, будет лучше не приближаться к банши вовсе. И всегда соблюдать расстояние. 

Ведь последние несколько дней их отношения были весьма близки для тех, кто должен зваться врагами. Уж точно не друзьями, и упаси боже, любовниками. Хотя как оказалось грань совсем тонкая, и легко стираемая. 

-Может хватят пялиться на меня. -прервала тишину, нарушаемую шорохом книг, Сильвана. Но ответом ей была тишина и раздраженный взгляд короля. - Да, что не так-то? 

\- Я даже не смотрю на вас. 

\- Ну конечно. - язвительно отозвалась эльфийка. - Я прям чувствую, как во мне дыра от твоего взгляда прожигается. Что,король не выспался. Стража не слушается? Плохое настроение? 

\- Вы прекрасно осведомлены причинами моего плохого настроения. 

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия. - 

\- Меня не устраивает то, что происходило вчера. 

\- А что было вчера? Обычный вечер. Дождик на улице. Холод, слякоть. Ничего интересного. - невинно ответила девушка. 

\- Вы знаете о чем. 

\- Ах, право, я такая глупая сразу не догадалась. - с наигранным удивлением ответила Сильвана и тихо засмеялась. Однако все ее насмешки не действовали на короля 

\- Я пытаюсь быть благоразумным. - продолжил король. - И советую больше не допускать произошедшего. 

Закончив посмеиваться, девушка лишь довольно улыбнулась. -Скажи король чем ты больше расстроен, что кое-что могло произойти или что это так и не произошло. - Такое поведение эльфийки начинает выводить из себя. Все же утром Андуин желал лишь просто поговорить с эльфом, вот только та словно не видит ни в чем проблем. 

\- Сильвана прекрати. - сквозь зубы прошипел Андуин. 

-А то что? - холодно отозвалась Сильвана. Последнее время ее эмоции скакали как бешеные. То заставляя проявлять ей какое-то подобие уважения. Но временами она словно превращалась в наглую пропитанную ядом змею. Которая огрызалась буквально на каждый шорох. Сильвана поднялась со своего и места и оказалась лицом к лицу к Андуину. - Убьешь меня? Ударишь? Не сможешь. Ты никогда ничего не мог. - спокойно закончила она, направляясь из библиотеки. - Кто вообще позволил тебе королем стать. 

Эти издевки, оскорбления. Все это изрядно бесило. Андуин уже не раз ловил себя на том, что сам был готов ответить ей тем же. Но почти сразу брал себя в руки и оправдывал все это лишь истерзанной душой эльфийского генерала. Вот только не сегодня. 

Король нагнал эльфийку уже около лестниц. Сильвана и пискнуть не успела как была прижата к одной из стен. А горячая рука оказалась на тонкой шее. Эльфийка, конечно, рассчитывала, что однажды выведет короля из себя, но не думала, что это случится так скоро. Сильвана думала, что он, как и его отец будет повышать голос, временами переходя на крик. Может будет крушить что-нибудь. Но Андуин не выглядел взбешенным, спокойный, как и всегда. Вот только рука что сдавливала шею перекрывая кислород говорила об обратном. 

\- Вы хотели умереть. Хотели, чтобы я казнил вас. - ровным голос начал король, смотря прямо в глаза эльфийке. А потом перевел взгляд на лестницу. — Вот пожалуйста. Шесть метров свободного падения на мрамор. - в его руку вцепились острые ноготки, не слишком приятно, однако терпимо. Чего не скажешь о девушке. Сильване по началу показалось это даже забавным. Но рука на шее все продолжала давить. А когда Андуин потянул ее к перилам и сильно подтолкнул к ним, из-за чего девушка чуть не упала. Но смогла упереться в них, когда же к одной руке, удерживающей ее за шею, на спину легла еще одна. - Переломов в принципе хватит чтобы умереть. Ну так что. Вам это подходит? - то как холодно и спокойно Андуин это говорил, вызвал у Сильваны лишь панику и страх. 

\- Отпусти. - еле слышно смогла выдавить из себя эльфийка, надеясь, что будет услышана. Вот только толку от этого не было, а руки еще сильнее сдавили шею и заставили ее нагнуться еще ближе к перилам. 

Но буквально в следующую секунду все кончилось, а Сильвана осела на пол. Чувствуя, как сильно болит шея. Надеясь, что не останется следов на ней. Хотелось плакать от обиды. Мальчик может и пытался ее напугать, вот только страх вызвал не он, а возможность расстаться с жизнью. 

Еще минута понадобилась королю чтобы осознать произошедшее. -Мне жаль. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Простите меня. - начал было оправдываться король, но был прервал хлесткой пощечиной. - Признаю, это заслужено. 

Девушка была ошеломлена произошедшим, львенок ведь и правда выпустил когти. Андуин неловко потер щеку, а потом все же потянул эльфийку за локоть, вынуждая подняться. А та даже, не сопротивляясь, позволяя тянуть себя в сторону покоев. 

Когда она оказалась среди знакомых стен, появилось стойкое желание накричать на короля. Но тот, как только девушка оказалась в комнате, поспешил ретироваться. 

××× 

То, что произошло утром, теперь никак не давало покоя королю. Он позволил себе сорваться, да и еще как образом. С каждым часом осознание давило все больше, казалось, что теперь королева банши даже не заговорит с ним. 

Вот только эльфийка не выглядела ни напуганной, ни отстраненной. По ней казалось будто ничего и не было. Лишь парочка расцветающих синяка на шее напоминали королю о том, что он сделал. Это было одновременно хорошо, что она не начала шарахаться от него. Та просто лежала на кровати слишком увлеченная книгой. 

\- Я хотел бы уточнить, как вы? - девушка раздраженно перевела взгляд от своего чтива на короля. Холодно отвечая. 

\- Все в порядке. - голос звучал немного хрипло, но по ней действительно не скажешь, что она чем-то обеспокоена. А раздражена она была почти круглые сутки, за редким исключением. 

\- Рад это слышать, но я и правда хочу быть уверен, что произошедшее никак не повлияет на вас. - произнес король, чем вызвал у Сильваны такую знакомую усмешку. Чему больше поражался Андуин, так это умению эльфийки распоряжаться собственными эмоциями. Она перескакивала с одной на другую, и лишь изредка проявлялись чувства, которые даже ей было не под силу скрыть. Но вот проявлялось это очень редко и почти незаметно для других. Из-за чего образ темной госпожи казался словно вылепленный из камня. - И в качестве извинений я могу исполнить то, что вы попросите. 

Сильвана посмотрела на него так словно он сказал сейчас несусветную глупость, но почти сразу сменилась на хищную улыбку. 

\- Тогда для начала помоги мне раздеться. - предложение эльфийки вызвала у Андуина лишь неловкий нервный смешок. 

\- Нет. - отрезал Андуин и попятился назад, когда эльфийка оказалась перед ним совсем близком. -Я надеялся, что вчерашние события будет просто недоразумением. - 

\- А вчерашний вечер и так недоразумение. -томно выдохнула Сильвана. Вновь обвивая шею короля тонкими руками. - Но обещаю сегодня будет по-другому. 

\- Вынужден вам отказать. - все еще пытаясь отцепить от себя эльфийку, Андуин уже думал, как бы покинуть ее, вот только девушка не планировала его отпускать. А тонкие эльфийские пальцы вплелись в волосы, слегка оттягивая их назад. Сильвана спустилась, ниже проведя рукой от затылка по шее, царапая кожу. Надеясь, что все следы от ее ноготков превратятся в тонкие царапинки, и она хоть каким-то образом восстановит справедливость и отомстит за синяки на шее. 

Сегодня король уже не казался напуганным подростком и позволил себе опустить руки на талию девушки, прижимая ту к себе. В книжках всегда писали, что от кого-то рядом в такие моменты ощущается жар. Вот только эльфийка веяла прохладой, а от холодных пальцев, что проходились по открытой коже, не скрытой королевским нарядом, шли мурашки. 

А Сильвана вновь одарила больше целомудренным поцелуем, нежели страстным. Про себя же король отмечал, насколько это приятно. Слишком нежно и интимно. Вот только юноша все еще ждал подвоха, что эльфийка снова впадет в истерику или посмеется над ним и прогонит. Но та явно ничего не планировала. И сейчас прибывала в отличном настроении. 

Но все же инициативу сейчас проявляла больше она, чем заставляла короля чувствовать себя неловко. Собравшись с мыслями и поборов смущение, король уже хотел было поцеловать наглую особу, вот только на его губы лег тонкий холодный пальчик. А сама Сильвана с милой улыбкой покачала головой, и повернувшись спиной к королю, указала на ленты платья. 

В этот раз справится с завязками на платье было легче. Может девушка их сама распустила, а может Андуин уже чему-то научился. Но когда с креплением было покончено платье без проблем сползло на пол, обнажая эльфийку. Из-за чего король сразу же отвел взгляд, а щеки, казалось, начали гореть. Высшая эльфийка в этот раз не соизволила надеть ничего кроме платья, что теперь покоилось на полу. 

-Вам явно очень хотелось оказаться обнаженной. - сказал он куда-то в сторону. 

Но созерцать окружающую обстановку ему долго не позволили, а Сильвана потянула его за подбородок заставляя смотреть ей прямо в глаза. 

\- Я просто, очень сильно не люблю платья. Так что будет лучше без него. - она провела рукой ниже, цепляясь за ворот королевской рубашки. И дернув за него юношу, прижалась обнаженной грудью к нему. 

От такого жеста сердце Андуина чуть не пропустило пару ударов. Все же в романах и в теории все кажется совсем по-другому. И все же поддавшись своим желаниям, он провёл рукой по бархатной коже девушки. Теплая и до безумия нежная. В броне темной госпожи она казалось более массивной и устрашающей, а на деле была лишь худенькой эльфийкой, которую без каких-то усилий можно держать. Только вот то, как она могла толкнуть его рукой или же потянуть, доказывало, что не такая она и безобидная. 

Сильвана отошла от короля на пару шагов, оказавшись на кровати она с кошачьей грацией улеглась на ней, не забыв поманить Андуина пальчиком к себе. 

Король было, вновь растерялся. Но вернув ясность мысли, понял, что это вероятно последняя возможность уйти. Только не хотелось совсем. Все же обнаженная особа была явно интереснее. Стоило, наверное, все же обдумать свои действия, осознать, что он собирается делать. А главное с кем. Но мозг и здравый смысл отставили юного короля еще пару минут назад. 

Когда король приблизился к Сильвана, та обрадовала его нежной улыбкой. Оказавшись вновь на расстоянии пары сантиметров, эльфийка позволила своим рукам забраться под рубашку короля. Чем вновь заставила Андуина вздрогнуть. 

Сильвана прекрасно помнила, как вызвать у мужчины желание. А как заставить неопытного мальчишку, уж подавно. Она знала, что прошептать, как прикоснуться. Слишком хорошо знала. Начиная ловить себя на мысли, что она вновь играет. Вновь контролирует все. Только где-то на задворках сознания это казалось ей чуждым. 

Помогая Андуину стянуть одежду, она по и дело прикасалось к голой коже юноше, от чего он каждый раз покрывался мурашками. А Сильвана не упускала возможности улыбнуться каждый раз. Расправившись с верхней одеждой, король почувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд. Девушка не упустила возможности провести по светлой коже, и изрядно удивилась, почувствовав на коже юноши несколько шрамов. Король что, участвовав лишь в паре сражений и проводивший в замке почти всю жизнь, имел больше шрамов, чем она, прошедший через, наверное, сотню сражений эльфийский генерал и королева банши. 

Ей не составило труда уложить короля на кровать, и оказаться сверху. Чем заставила Андуина покраснеть, наверное, до кончиков ушей. Может ей стоило подождать и оттянуть немного времени. Но хотелось буквально всего и сразу. 

Помогая королю расправиться с брюками, она закусила губу, почувствовав в руках горячую плоть. Ее захотелось пошутить что маленький лев оказался уже не маленьким, но она сдержалась, побоявшись что заставит юношу нервничать еще больше. Проведя пальчиками верх вниз по члену. 

Отклик не заставил себя ждать. Видимо у львенка тоже были свои секреты, раз уж он оказался настолько не против оказаться в постели с врагом. 

Опустившись почти сразу до упора, Сильвана вскрикнула от неожиданности и почти задохнулась. Казалось, словно ее тело забыло какого это. Возвращая ее в воспоминания о первом разе. Заставляя мышцы сжаться. Чем заставила Андуина застонать громче. Ей показалось что глаза наполнились слезами, а мышцы начинало тянуть. Нужно было немного времени чтобы вновь привыкнуть. 

Но на талию легла тяжелая рука заставляя двигаться. Маленький лев решил, что может покомандовать немного. 

Сильвана выбрав подходящий момент опустила руку на шею короля, и слегка впилась в нее ноготками. 

-Не смей мной командовать, глупый львенок. - прошипела она, чуть надавливая на шею, мальчишки. Ответом ей были лишь тихие стоны. А после и горячая рука надавила на талию вынуждая прижаться к груди парня. Этот было весьма ощутимо. Но все последующие жесты отдавали нежностью, распаляя еще больше. Сильвана может и недооценивала короля, временами. Но под всеми этими легкими и нежными прикосновениями, словно боящимися надавить хоть чуточку сильнее,не заметила как другая рука опустилась на затылок. Почти невесомо поглаживая по волосам. И уж точно не заметила, когда король начал понемногу наматывать ее светлые волосы в кулак, однако почувствовала, когда он резко дернул ее назад, вынуждая вскрикнуть и схватиться за держащую ее руку. 

\- Не смей злить меня, банши. - он произносил каждое слово отдельно, сопровождая каждое грубым толчком. 

Смена контроля безумно взбесила Сильвану, она редко, когда позволяла командовать. Может в другой раз она тоже начнет тянуть короля за светлые волосы и вернет контроль. Но не сегодня. Сегодня же Сильвана сдалась маленькому льву, позволяя задавать собственный ритм. Позволяя жару растекаться по венам. Все казалось не таким как в ее прошлой жизни. Живее, жарче, сильнее. Временами, казалось, что перед глазами начинало темнеть. 

××× 

За окном, на удивление было чистое небо. Для ночи в это время года, это необычно. Вот только разглядывать ночное небо никто не спешил. Все, о чем сейчас могла думать Сильвана, как бы не разбудить мальчишку рядом. Обняв себя за плечи и вцепившись ногтями в кожу, она пыталась подавить рыдания. Никто не должен видеть ее плачущей. Мертвые без сомнения не были лишены этого. Но мертвые не впадали в истерику, не задыхались от собственных слез, не пытались разодрать кожу, лишь бы не чувствовать боль внутри. 

Может Сильвана, когда вернулась к жизни, даже не осознала этого в полной мере. Эмоции, бывало, брали вверх над ней, но сейчас словно что-то сломалось. Или же скорее доломалось. А осознание собственной никчемности обрушились как снежный ком. Эльфийка могла еще долго убеждать что с ней ничего не случилось, не обращать внимания. И жить так словно она все еще нежить в теле живого, по какой-то ошибке. Но нет. Казалось, что и сердце стало стучать громче, и не где-то в груди. А тут в горле, перекрывая кислород. 

Она была уверена, что оставила все сожаления где-то далеко позади. Все сочувствие, все переживания, любовь, надежды. Всё это было где-то в прошлом. Она срослась со смертью позвоночником. Продала покой за силу. Нельзя сожалеть ни о чем. Не должно быть ничего, кроме целей. Не должно. Но оно есть. Эмоции что скрывались годами, боль, осевшая глубоко внутри, сейчас решили сожрать ее. 

Убедив себя, что она все решит. Всё исправит, все планы исполнятся, все цели будут достигнуты. Она хотела, она желала многого. Но сейчас ничего. В голове слишком пусто, чтобы думать хоть о чем-нибудь. Хотелось закрыть глаза и больше никогда их не открывать. 

Из своих мыслей ее выбила теплая рука, что прошлась по позвоночнику, заставив обернуться. Заспанный король неловко потирал рукой глаза. 

\- Что случилось? - спросил он полушепотом. Но не получив ответа, вздохнул и потянул девушку обратно к подушкам. Оказавшись лицом к лицу, он снова попытался спросить. Но поняв, что вряд ли получит ответ. Остановился лишь на объятиях и иногда вытирал слезы эльфийки большим пальцем. Под мелодичные всхлипы Андуин почти заснул, пока девушка наконец не обняла его в ответ, уткнувшись где-то в шею. 

-Я правда хочу поговорить с Верисой. - послышалось вымотанным голосом. 

××× 

Пришлось спрятать шею под воротом блузы. Может Сильвана и находится в королевском замке и для многих она очередная аристократка что вьется рядом с королем, вот только носить одни платья она не согласна. А благодаря слишком сильной хватке короля еще и приходится прятать синяки на шее. 

Услышав просьбу Сильваны о встрече с сестрой, Андуин неплохо воодушевился. И пообещал, что эта встреча будет приватно. Без стражи и без него. Только две сестры и королевские сады. Хотя Сильвана могла поспорить, ее бы одну никто не ставил без контроля. Если король не дурак, то за ними точно наблюдают и слушают. 

Вериса пришла вовремя, не позволив себе задержаться ни на минутку. Когда младшая сестра появилась поблизости, Сильвана позволила себе легкую тень улыбки. Все же видеть младшую сестру было приятно. 

\- Маленькая луна. -поприветствовала она младшую.   
Однако улыбка почти сразу сменилась недоумением, когда с другой стороны тоже послышались шаги. Старшая из сестер тоже была тут, но в качестве незваного гостя.   
Сильвана яростно глянула на Верису и покосившись в сторону другой эльфийки свозь зубы прошипела. 

\- Зачем она тут. - Заметив злость Сильваны, Аллерия холодно ответила. 

\- Ты же хочешь поговорить с сестрой. - 

\- Но только с Верисой. - 

\- По-другому нельзя. Я должна быть тут. - ответила старшая и глядя в глаза банши продолжила. - Удостовериться, что Верисе не угрожает опасность. 

\- Ты видишь у меня оружие, Аллерия? - огрызнулась Сильвана. На что Аллерия лишь покачала головой. 

\- Нет, но я не знаю, что ожидать от тебя. - ответила она, вызывая у Сильваны еще одни приступ гнева. Девушку раздражало не само нарушение нахождение старшей сестры, а нарушение ее планов. Все же она желала поговорить сегодня только с младшей сестрой, которую она всегда считала более покладистой и ведомой. Но вот Аллерия могла испортить все планы, что видимо она и намеревалась сделать. Банши смогла взять себя в руки, и вздохнув согласилась с сестрой, но не смогла упустить возможности не съязвить чего-нибудь. 

\- Хорошо. Пусть так. Раз уж ты такого обо мне мнения я не буду пытаться его изменить. - Две старшие сестры продолжали яростно сверлить друг друга глазами, но вот младшая услышав слова Сильваны не могла остаться безучастной. 

\- Но ты должна. - тихо начала Вериса. - Ты должна доказать, что ты не чокнутая психопатка, желающая смерти всему живому. Что в тебе есть еще хоть что-то от той Сильваны. - закончив последнее почти шепотом. 

\- Считаешь меня чокнутой сукой? - удивлено повела бровью Сильвана. 

\- Ты была, словно, монстром. Творила безумные вещи. Я и не знаю, о чем подумать. Что предположить. Ты делала все это так, словно тебе это в удовольствие. 

\- Конечно же нет. - отрицала банши.

\- Неужели? -удивилась Вериса. - А все выглядит именно так. Тебе нравилось убивать и творить весь этот хаос. Все это было для того чтобы ты потешила свое эго. - слова младшей сестры выбили банши из колеи. А холод, с которым та говорила резала по сердцу еще больше. 

\- Ты и правда могла так подумать, Вериса? - тихо спросила Сильвана. А после сорвалась почти что на крик. - Я была мертва, моя душа была вырвана и разорвана на части. Не по своей воле я убивала тех, кого пообещала защищать. Я знаю кто я. Кем я стала. И кем была. Но ты моя сестра. Ты знаешь меня не первый год. Ты должна была знать, должна была понять. Понять, что я никогда не делаю ничего просто так. Каждое мое действие имеет цель, каждое мое слово подкреплено истиной. Все от начала и до конца было продумано и спланировано. Я никогда не убивала ради удовольствия, а только потому что так было нужно. - отдышавшись Сильвана поняла, что, наверное, сболтнула лишнего. И если ее сестры могут пропустить некоторую информацию мимо, то маленький лев, или кто-то из его собачонок, наверное, запомнить. И конечно же устроит ей допрос, что назовет это дружеской беседой. Радовало, что мальчик был еще весьма наивен и мог повестись на ее ложь. Только это становится сложнее. Со временем Сильвана поняла, что отговорки и фантазия, чтобы избегать многие темы, у нее просто на просто не безграничны. 

Но видно Аллерия и правда пропустила многое из ее тирады, и лишь скептически сложила руки на груди и ответила.

\- К чему эти слова. Ничем нельзя оправдать то что ты натворила, сестра. 

-Ну да, ну да. Тогда для чего мы тут стоим. Вам явно ничего не объяснить. Да, и слушать вы скорее всего не будете. Вы ведь для себя уже все решили. 

\- Я тут потому что ты моя сестра. - начала тихо оправдываться Вериса. 

\- И кончено же тебе важно знать, что со мной. - с усмешкой ответила Сильвана, но заметив, как младшая кивнула в знак согласия, вновь сорвалась. Но в этот раз уже не кричала. А лишь по-змеиному выплевывала слова. - Сладкая ложь. Вам столько времени было плевать на меня, что сейчас так лицемерно говорить об обратном. 

\- Это не так, Сильвана. -начала оправдываться Вериса. - 

\- Тогда где ты была раньше. Все эти годы ты не могла даже поговорить со мной. А вспомнила лишь тогда, когда тебе захотелось отомстить за смерть своего муженька. Ты боялась меня, что не могла сказать мне ничего лично. Ты согласилась, но потом предала. - Сильвана вгляделась в лица сестер, Аллерия выглядела больше удивленной, а вот Вериса словно была готово расплакаться в любую секунду. 

«К чему это, маленькая луна. Не можешь без слез даже признать правду.»

Тяжело вздохнув Сильвана потерла переносицу, стараясь вернуть мысли в прежнее русло. - Знаешь, маленькая луна, я рассчитывала на спокойны диалог между сестрами. Но я даже не знаю, о чем нам говорить, учитывая, что ты вряд ли меня услышишь. - она одарила сестру холодным взглядом. А потом вернулась к старшей - А Ты? Даже не знаю. Наверно призовешь бездну и разорвешь меня на части. Знаешь так смешно смотреть на это все. Учитывая, как ты заливалась слезами, когда я полудохлая тут валялась. Мальчик-король мне много чего рассказал. Вот скажи мне что это было, обида что мне не суждено помереть от твой стрелы или же семейные узы все еще значат для тебя хоть что-то. - ядовито прошипела она. 

\- Тогда у меня была надежда что ты могла измениться. - начала спокойно Аллерия, но потом тоже сменила гневом. - Но теперь я вижу, ты потеряна для нас навсегда. 

\- Ты как была упертой и не пробиваемой такой и осталась, Аллерия.- уже тише отозвалась банши. И не смогла не съязвить. - Вот скажи, а на что ты рассчитывала, что я как открою глаза начну прощение у каждого вымаливать. Наверное, мне стоит съездить к Седогриву и извиниться за уничтожение Гилнеаса и смерть его сыночка. Ах, нет нужно отправиться к ночным эльфам и сказать, что мне так жаль, что их драгоценное дерево сгорело. А напоследок, наверное, стоит посетить могилу воеводы Саурфанга и извиниться еще и перед ним. Вот на это надеялась сестра, - сказала она заглядывая сестре в глаза. Но не увидев там лишь толику согласия, вернулась к своему змеиному шепоту. - Так я тебе скажу. Забудь об этом. Я все это время хотела, чтобы вы были рядом. Мне было плевать кем мы стали. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты была со мной — ответила она, глядя на Верису. И все же с нежеланием добавила, переводя взгляд на Аллерию - И ты тоже. Но этого не будет, никогда. Ты больше не услышишь от меня ни слова. Вы обе. Я умерла для вас. Вы умерли для меня. Прощайте. - закончила темная госпожа и развернувшись на каблуках покинула своих сестер.

××× 

Андуин поймал эльфийку только в замке. Когда после ссоры с сестрами, она резко исчезла из поля зрения, стало как-то не по себе. Но девушка как оказалось никуда и не пропала, а нашлась у одного большого окна. Вот только не желала разговаривать. Но к такому Андуин уже успел привыкнуть. Однако Сильвана позволила обнять себя. Андуин лишь поцеловал ее в лоб и посоветовал отдохнуть. Чуть позже она успокоится, и они спокойно обсудят произошедшее. 

Король оставил девушку пока одну, и вернулся в парк, надеясь найти хоть кого-то из сестер. Но их уже не было. Шоу сообщил что Вериса ушла почти сразу, так что она должна быть еще далеко, а Аллерия покинула замок через портал. Так что оставалось только вернуться к своим делам, и оставить все на потом. Но делать этого совершенно не хотелось. 

\- Верховный король Альянса что не можешь разобраться в делах сердечных. - послышался за спиной насмешливый низкий голос. Рядом с королем неожиданно оказался старый знакомый, возможно сейчас будучи увлеченным своими мыслями Андуин стал не слишком внимательным. 

\- Гневион? Ты что тут забыл? - на что дракон лишь дернул плечами и с улыбкой ответил, -Ты на острова хотел вернуться. 

-Ну, я совершил небольшое путешествие, но там ничего интересного. Так что предпочел бы побыть тут. - с нахальной улыбкой ответил Гневион. Дракон на удивление казался весьма довольным. 

-Хочу тебя огорчить мой друг, тут тоже ничего интересного. - Андуин не разделял хорошего настояния друга. -Жизнь сейчас весьма спокойна. -меланхолично ответил король. 

\- О да, я знаю. -задумчиво протянул дракон. - И ругающиеся высшие эльфийки, это прям неотъемлемая часть твой королевской жизни. - напоминание произошедшего вызвало у Андуина лишь очередной тяжелый вздох. 

\- Это исключение. 

\- Ну, конечно. - язвительно согласился дракон. - Так что там с твоей темной госпожой? 

\- Она не моя. - огрызнулся король. 

\- Как скажешь, друг. -Гневион на слова короля лишь отступил на пару шагов. -Ты говорил, что она была не в лучшем состоянии, но насколько я видел сейчас ей лучше. 

— Это так. 

\- Наверное это хорошо. - задумчиво протянул дракон. Андуин старался не смотреть на друга сейчас, но явно чувствовал изучающий взгляд красных глаз. Как будто тот пытался не рассмотреть его, а влезть ему в голову. - А вы с ней спали? - невзначай спросил дракон. Андуину же показалось что он поперхнулся воздухом. 

\- Конечно же нет, ты что с ума сошел. -как бы король не пытался скрыть, но вот покрасневшие щеки и дрогнувший голос говорили об обратном. В ответ Гневион лишь изогнул бровь и хмыкнул. Явно давая понять, что не верит в такую плохо сыгранную ложь. Но настаивать на подробностях не будет. 

\- А я всегда знал, что ты странный. - спокойно заключил дракон. И встретившись с непониманием на лице короля поспешил продолжить. - Я-то, конечно, думал, что тебе больше дренейки по душе, но мертвая эльфийка тоже ничего. - 

\- Она больше не мертва. - не задумываясь ответил король. 

\- Ну поверю тебе на слово, ты то конечно знаешь лучше. - Гневион расплылся самой гаденькой улыбочкой, которую только мог выдать. - Но душа ее давно мертва. -закончил он, вновь напоминая Андуину все проблемы, с которыми возможно предстоит столкнуться. Пускай темная госпожа сейчас уже не такая тёмная. Временами она и правда кажется такой далекой от того, что было раньше. Но все же забывать про ее прошлое как королевы банши не приходилось. Да, и сама Сильвана иногда не могла упустить возможности напомнить королю кто перед ним на самом деле. 

\- И что мне с этим делать? 

-Ничего. Жди. Однажды она может вернуться к своему прошлому и вогнать беде стрелу в глаз. -сказал Гневион, но увидев не слишком радостное лицо короля поспешил облегчить тон и отшутиться. - А может она все осознала и теперь спит, и видит, как ты позовешь ее замуж, а она родит тебе наследника. 

\- Чувствую, что первое более вероятно. - выдохнул Андуин. 

\- Что-то ты в последнее время стал пессимистичным. Где же твой оптимизм, вера в лучшее будущее и надежда на прекрасную жизнь. 

Андин хотел уже начать тираду о том, как жизнь на самом деле не весела, и как он осознал некоторые вещи, пока его драконий друг где-то пропадал. Но за спиной послышались приближающиеся шаги. А Гневион вскрикнул при виде другого человека. 

-Матиас Шоу! Вы, как всегда, вовремя. - саркастично ответил дракон. 

-Сожалею что прерываю беседу, но мне нужно поговорить с моим королем. - сказал глава разведки. 

-Конечно, конечно. Я тогда пойду. Гневион уже хотел оставить людей одних, но вновь вернулся и задумчиво спросил. -А Седогрив здесь? 

-Нет. А что? - отозвался Шоу. 

\- Я хотел бы погулять по замку, и по городу. - пожал плечами дракон. -И мне бы не хотелось встретиться со старым волком. 

\- А ты почем на Седогрива взъелся? - спросил Андуин. 

\- Ну он не очень меня жалует. А я не жалую его в ответ. 

-Чувствую вы с Сильваной подружитесь. - сказал себе под нос король. Однако был услышан. 

— Это еще почему? - недоумевая спросил дракон. В ответ Андуин лишь скептически сложил руки на груди и сказал: 

\- Вы оба не любите Генна. И у вас просто кошмарное чувство юмора. 

\- Эй. Не говори так. Мои шутки самые остроумные. - наиграно отозвался Гневион, - Слушай, а он ведь не в курсе...- спросил Гневион, проводя по бровям. Явно намекая на эльфийку. 

\- К счастью, на данный момент, еще нет. 

\- Знаешь если решишь познакомить свою не мертвую госпожу с Седогривом, позови меня. Хочу видеть его лицо. Думаю, мне пора. Приятно было поговорить. Доброго вечера. - он кивнул королю, и обернулся попрощаться с Шоу. После чего оставил короля и главу ШРУ одних. 

Честно говоря, видеть кого-то из своих друзей, сейчас было безумно приятно. Особенно друга что не спешил причитать о важности раскаяния Сильваны или же требуя ее голову на серебряном блюде. В этом вопросе Гневион можно сказать был не предвзят. А как он выразился на их прошлой встрече, ему нет дела, где эльфийка будет находиться. И если она не пытается убить каждого встречного, то и дела до нее черному дракону нет. Андуину сперва показалось это странной позицией, учитывая, что Сильвана все же как оказывается повлияла на события с связанные с возвращением древнего бога. Но все же подумав немного, он пришел к выводу, что дракону действительно нечего было предъявить банши. А значит он оставался одним из последних, кто действительно может оставаться не предвзятым до самого конца. В своем нейтралитете король уже сомневается. 

\- Что-то важно, раз вы решили сообщить это немедленно. - вернулся король из своих мыслей к шпиону перед ним. 

\- Может и так. - весьма загадочно произнес Шоу. -Я разговаривал только что с Верисой, и обсуждали мы, как ни странно ее разговор с сестрами. И миледи сообщила, что Сильвана в порыве чувств обмолвилась о некоем своем плане. И что действовала всегда исходя их него. 

\- Хм. - задумался король. - Я право, и не вслушивался, только слышал, как Сильвана покричала на них, и потом они разошлись. - Андуин конечно предполагал, что вероятность примирения между сестрами крайне мала, но угнетало это не меньше. Все же надежда не умирает. 

— Это со слов Верисы. - 

\- Думаю, Сильвана уже как-то упоминала что действовала только исходя из некого плана. - Андуин вернулся к своим воспоминаниям. Только ничего больше в голову не приходило. — Вот только что-то мне подсказывает, что делиться его деталями она не будет, ни под каким предлогом. 

\- Я это понимаю. - согласился Шоу. Только узнать нам что же планировала темная госпожа, будет необходимо, ваше величество. 

\- Вы думаете, это может представлять угрозу даже сейчас. 

\- Думаю. да. - заключил он. И продолжил - Но зная, что сама Сильвана не будет говорить, мои агенты искали информацию через другие источники. Отрекшихся. И мы столкнулись с проблемой. 

\- Они тоже ничего не желают говорить. - улыбнулся король. На что Матиас лишь отрицательно покачал головой. 

\- Не в этом дело. Как выяснилось, круг приближенных, что выполняли ее поручения, действительно существовал. Вот только как оказываются одни мертвы, а другие залегли так глубоко, что никто о них больше не слышал, и теперь так же считаются мертвыми. 

-Мертвые считают, что другие мертвые мертвы. Звучит абсурдно. - Андуину почему-то начали приходить в голову разные каламбуры, что он слышал от разных людей, в сторону мертвых. Может это общение с темной госпожой так влияет на него, и его чувство юмора стало ухудшаться, под постоянным надзором саркастичной банши. 

\- Но это так. 

\- Так если же никто больше не знает о плане кроме самой темной госпожи, то есть ли опасность от этого мифического плана. Пока она тут, она вряд ли сможет привести его в действие. - заключил король. Отмечая, что нужно бы еще раз уточнить чем конкретно занимается леди Ветрокрылая в часы его отсутствия и какие книги читает. Ведь эльфийка всегда отличалась хитростью и изворотливостью. А сейчас под чарами красивых глаз, король и правда мог упустить что-то важное. 

\- Опасность может быть всегда, мой король. И в эти смерти абсолютно всех я не верю. Мое предположение, что те приближенные, которым Сильвана могла довериться, еще есть. Вот только нам их никто не выдаст. Могу предположить, что и среди эльфов крови есть те кто что-то знают, но они будут молчать. - закончил Шоу. Вновь задумавшись о чем-то. - Вериса как-то сама сказала, что, если бы сестра ей что-то рассказала и попросила бы молчать, она бы никому ничего не говорила. 

\- Однако сейчас Вериса спокойно сообщает, о чем говорила с ней. - 

\- Думаю леди Ветрокрылая, на данный момент, лишь ищет способ как примириться с сестрой, и ничего более. Ну и, к слову, рассказала она это мне случайно, когда просила помощи у меня из-за ссоры с сестрой. 

\- Вы явно близки с ней. - ухмыльнулся король. 

\- Думаю я имею права оставить это без комментария. Да, и речь сейчас не об этом. -На что Матиас выпрямился и поспешил перевести тему. - ШРУ будут пытаться найти тех, кто скрывается. Но это не просто. Все же, мне кажется, пока сама Сильвана не заговорит, мы так и не узнаем ничего. 

-И что же вы предлагаете. 

\- На самом деле ничего. Мои способы получения информации не будут иметь тут никакого эффекта. 

\- Тогда я продолжу искать с ней общий язык, может миледи сама того не зная расскажет что-то большее. 

\- Будем надеяться на это. На самом деле это не все, о чем я хотел поговорить. Генн Седогрив собирается посетить Штормград. 

\- В этом ничего удивительного нет. Он часто тут был. 

\- Да, но в этот раз могут появиться вопросы. Седогрив ничего не знает еще, и может попытаться влезть туда куда не нужно. 

\- Насколько помню, на этот случай есть план действий. Ей ведь даже новое имя придумали и какую-то выдуманную биографию. 

— Это так, леди Эрида, старая знакомая Верисы, и находится в Штормграде по личному делу, никак не связанному ни с одной из фракций. — это Андуин уже слышал в прошлый раз, когда пресекался с Шоу. Шпионы были хороши в сокрытии личности и придумать для них новую историю жизни было не проблемой 

\- Откуда взялось имя. - в прошлый раз он, к сожалению, забыл уточнить причину выбора имени, но в этот раз решил не упустить возможность. 

\- Выдумка Верисы. - улыбнулся Шоу. Упоминая младшую Ветрокрылую он казался чуть радостнее, чем обычно. Конечно, сложно судить по эмоциям того, кто погряз в шпионских играх и интригах. Однако кажется скоро на одну расстроенную эльфийку в Штормграде станет больше. И Андуину надо будет думать, как успокоить еще и Валиру. Но из своих мыслей Андуина вывели слова Шоу. - Седогрив приедет через пару дней, так что сообщите миледи. Что ей нужно делать и о чем лгать. - А это она уж точно умеет. - заключил он. - Для правдоподобности Вериса тоже будет где-то поблизости. Так что надеюсь они смогли хотя бы не орать друг на друга. 

— Это нам никто не гарантирует. - Андуин тяжело вздохнул, мысленно представляя во что может превратиться следующие пару дней. 

\- Знаю, поэтому рядом будет еще Валира и будет приглядывать за ними. Как и я. 

\- Видимо в этот раз нахождение Генна в Штормграде превратится в прятки. - 

××× 

Пару часов на раздумья наверно было слишком мало. Радовало, что маленький лев оказался умнее и не стал лезть к ней. Андуин все, наверное, не был настолько глуп, как представляла Сильвана и с людьми мог разговаривать намного лучше. Все же королевские манеры и чувство такта неотъемлемая часть жизни политика. Но не генерала. И уж точно не королевы банши. А нахождение его рядом уже не так бесило. Однако в эту минуту любые шорохи в комнате, как стучавший по полу металлический доспех стражников капал на нервы. После срыва на своих сестер, хотелось только тишины. Гробовой тишины, без единого звука. Но в полном жизни замке, и уж точно огромном городе. Этой тишины было не сыскать. А шум лишь создавал хаос в ее мыслях, раз за разом возвращая к сестрам. 

Блуждая сейчас по замку, почти без какого-либо надзора, было весьма интересно. Андуин пытался комментировать каждый камушек, за который мог зацепиться глаз эльфийки. А тут благочестивая тишина и спокойствие. 

Гуляя свободно по коридорам можно было наткнуться на старые портреты. На различных слуг, и людей, что просто занимались своими делами. Большинство из них даже не замечали эльфийку. Что не могло не радовать. Однако по стражникам можно было спокойно определить, кто знает тайну личности высшей эльфийки, а кто нет. И как оказалось тех, кто знал было совсем немного, на этаже, где были ее покои и еще у библиотеки. Каждый раз завидев ее они, не задумываясь начинали бегать глазами из стороны в сторону, а пару юнцов даже казалось начинали трястись. Однако все остальные, либо были слишком опытны и их больше ничто не могло напугать. Либо же просто не имели представления кто она. 

Прогуляв еще немного среди каменных стен, и так и не встретив короля, Сильвана решила вернуться в библиотеку. За последние пару дней она и правда стал читать намного больше. Все что видела. Старые книги с заметками о различных расах. Или любовные романы. Да, хоть исторические сведения о предыдущих королях Штормграда. Неважно, о чем, главное это смогло заинтересовать эльфа. Будучи мертвым, книги тоже можно читать. Только кроме сухой информации ничего почерпнуть не получалось. А любая история, где, главный герой не умирал страшной смертью, лишь заставляли чувствовать себя пустой. 

Но сейчас, маленькие рассказы умудрялись выбить улыбку, и грустное даже, наверное, пустить слезу. Сейчас вновь походив среди огромных шкафов, уставленных литературой до самого потолка, Сильвана заприметила пару ярких книжек. В красивых обложках, а стиль явно намекал на эльфийское происхождение. Одна книга оказалась в руках банши без каких-либо проблем. А вот вторая стояла слишком высоко, из-за чего эльфийка не смогла, даже царапнуть ее ноготком. И попрыгав в четных попытках дотянуться, она зло фыркнула. Лазать за книгами в платье не слишком удобно. А лестница, что должна быть в библиотеках, на такой случай, почему-то нигде не оказалось. 

Но книжка, что она смогла получить, оказалась какими-то записями о эльфах Кель'таласа. Может люди получили ее от эльфов, и в последствии стали сами дополнять. Но записи заканчивались на событиях где-то в начале третьей войны, а дальше лишь чистые листы. К сожалению, ничего интересного. Сильвана раздосадовано захлопнула книгу, и подперев голову рукой, вернулась к своему любимому занятию, в последние дни, рассматриванию окружающего ее пространства. 

Но дверь хлопнула, а значит сюда пришел еще кто-то. Ожидая конечно же короля, Сильвана изрядно удивилась, когда вместо блондина в помещении оказался красноглазый брюнет. Он наиграно прошел мимо, делая вид что очень увлечен какими-то делами. Взял первую попавшуюся книгу, перелистнул парочку листов, усиленно изображал мыслительную деятельность. Но краем глаза глянув на удивленную эльфийку, откинул книгу, и радостно пробасил. 

\- Рад встретить вас снова. — вот только Сильвана не разделяла радостного настроя гостя, все еще пытаясь понять видела ли его вообще. 

-А мы что знакомы? - небрежно бросила она. 

\- Лично, конечно же нет. - ответил красноглазый. 

\- Тогда кто ты такой 

\- Мы пересекались когда-то, во время суда. - честно Сильвана не могла узнать, человека перед ней. И была уверена, что такую фактурную внешность явно бы не пропустила. А человека ли? Красные глаза, но не отрекшийся. А значит кто-то другой. Дракон? Вероятно. Но почти все драконы предпочитали более светлый стиль и образ эльфа. Кроме, наверное, черной стаи. Они почему-то поголовно превращались в людей. Видимо Сильвана и правда стала стареть, раз не признала друга Андуина. Те времена породили много интересных слухов. А после черный принц стал предателем для многих. Банши конечно была наслышана деятельностью дракона в последнее время и его, как она считала, тщетными попытками обелить себя. Но раз он тут, видимо все же смог вернуть себе имя или расположение короля. 

\- Гневион, верно? - уточнила банши, и завидев согласный кивок продолжила. - Тебя и не узнать без той простынки на голове. А ты знатно подрос. - своей язвительностью, лишь вызвала у черного принца смешок. 

\- Вас тоже не узнать. К слову, быть живой, вам идет больше. - он оказался достаточно близко и оперся бедром о стол. 

\- Зачем ты тут. - Сильвана лишь скептически сложила руки на столе. 

\- Припугнуть хотел. - спокойно ответил дракон. А потом потянул эльфику за подбородок в сторону, вынуждая ее показать шею, и с усмешкой ответил. - Но сейчас смотрю на это у думаю, что в этом нет необходимости. Видимо король сам может разобраться с вами. - наглые действия Гневиона лишь начинали выводить из себя. Из-за чего эльфийка вскрикнула и вскочила со своего места, ей хотелось ударить его. Но успокоившись, вернулась к пренебрежительному тону. 

\- Думал угрозы на меня подействуют. Как наивно. Ты глуп прям как Джайна. 

\- Леди Праудмур? - удивленно спросил Гневион - Она безусловно вас недолюбливает. Но она не глупа. 

\- Глупа! - вырвалось наперекор у Сильваны. - Как и весь Альянс. Хотя и Орда не отстает от них. 

\- Как радует, что я не отношусь ни к одной из фракций. - посмеялся в ответ Гневион. Чем вызвал очередной приступ раздражения. 

\- К чему этот бессмысленный разговор? 

\- Мне просто скучно. - спокойно отозвался дракон. Вот только банши такой ответ явно не радовал. Она же ему не личный шут, чтобы терпеть его во имя комедии. 

\- И ты решил поприставать ко мне. - заключила она. - Не советую. Я леди, весьма обидчивая и злопамятная. А быть моим врагом равносильно подписать себе смертный приговор. 

\- Я не планирую быть твоим врагом. - все также спокойно отозвался Гневион. Но прищурив глаза и понизив голос зло прошептал. - Если ты сделаешь больно Андуину, я им стану. И напоминаю вам, леди. Вы больше не банши. Вы не рассыпаетесь и не летаете. У вас нет личной армии. Даже оружия. А я дракон, и могу сжечь вас на месте. - Сильвана лишь в очередной раз цокнула языком. Ей уже не впервые угрожают расправой за прегрешения, только что-то никто так и не довел свои угрозы до конца. 

\- Все сказал? А теперь проваливай. - что вызвало у Гневиона лишь очередной смешок. Дракон лишь поднялся со своего места и предпочел сесть рядом на один из стульев. 

\- Вы слишком злая и нервная, вы знаете это? - сказал он. А в ответ Сильвана не обдумывая выдохнула: 

\- Знаю. 

Гневион продолжил лишь посмеиваться себе под нос. Полистал книги что оказались перед ним. Но почти сразу нахмурился своим мыслям, а потом отвлекшись от книг спросил: 

\- У меня есть предложение. 

\- Какоe? 

\- Не желаете прогуляться и заставить всю стражу и ШРУ нервничать


End file.
